


Вечность

by Venella



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Non-Chronological, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venella/pseuds/Venella
Summary: — Улькиорра? Что ты здесь делаешь? И ты?.. — Улькиорра услышал в голосе неподдельное удивление и кивнул. Кто знал, что пушечное мясо выживет?— Подружился с Куросаки Ичиго.Удивление из глаз Айзена пропало. Что же, это действительно всё объясняет.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	1. Впервые

**Author's Note:**

> Старалась не сильно ООСить Улькиорру в начале, но если есть сильный ООС, или если я сООСила кого-то другого – пишите, но с обоснуем и не плюйтесь ядом, я не специально.  
> Аналогично и с фактическими ошибками, ибо были ли в то время видеокассеты в Японии, я хз.  
> Есть эпизодический POV  
> P. S. Согласно Анкорду, сторона смерти Улькиорры – высокомерие, согласно вики – пустота. Вот и верь, чему захочешь.

Всё закончилось.

Обратная луна ярко освещала белоснежную крышу дворца Уэко-Мундо и резко контрастировала с чёрным, беззвездным небом. Впрочем, взгляд Улькиорры упал на нее случайно — на фоне полумесяца арранкар держал высоко над головой Ичиго Куросаки, своего бывшего противника.

Узкий сильный хвост обвивал чужую шею, словно удавка. Избитое тело, медленно стекающие с лица ручейки крови, разорванное одеяние шинигами — Улькиорра спокойно смотрел на поверженного врага, пока не почувствовал реацу внизу.

Орихиме Иноуэ. Даже отсюда, с высоты небоскреба, он ясно уловил колыхания её силы — необычной и яркой, как и сами способности девушки. Неожиданно сиплый, едва различимый шёпот заставил Улькиорру обернуться. Разобрать слова Ичиго Куросаки вышло не сразу.

— Я… Не сдамся… Не конец… Защитить… Орихиме… — хвост крепче сжал горло с дергающимся кадыком, и шёпот перешел в сдавленный, еле слышный хрип. Улькиорра взглянул вниз — рука, сжимающая занпакто, мелко дрожала и силилась подняться.

Бесполезно. О чём думает Куросаки Ичиго? Он уже проиграл. В глубине души Улькиорра ощутил небольшой неприятный зуд. Раздражение? Чушь. Даже Гриммджоу, этот наглый мусор, не заставлял его испытывать это — стоит ли этого такая мелочь, как Куросаки Ичиго? Тем более, он не может чувствовать его здесь, рядом с поверженным противником.

Кончик чёрного, длинного ногтя остановился на израненной груди. С самого появления у себя самосознания Улькиорра не испытывал ничего от своей победы. Бешеной радости Нойторы и Гриммджоу от сражений он никогда не понимал. Как и сами чувства.

Вдруг почти неразличимый хрип раздался снова.

— Не… конец… — удавка на горле Ичиго резко затянулась, прекратив звуки, и Улькиорра остановился. Ему не нужно ломать Куросаки Ичиго шею. Впрочем, какая разница, как тому умереть. Но у бывшего противника ещё дрожит рука. Едва ощутимо, почти незаметно, но все же. Куросаки Ичиго не сдастся. Последняя его мысль перед смертью будет о том, что он ещё может победить. Как глупо.

Неожиданно Улькиорра понял, что его не устраивает это. Зелёные глаза хмуро посмотрели на рыжую челку, спадавшую на лицо. Хочется увидеть, как Куросаки Ичиго сдастся. Как упадет в самую бездну отчаяния, познает всё бесплодие своих никчемных попыток и примет реальный исход событий. Не зря же сторона смерти Улькиорры — высокомерие.

Другая рука Улькиорры легко взмахнула, плотная аура сгустилась сильней, напоминая вязкий кисель — и на белой ладони возник чёрный маленький шарик. От него почти не ощущалось реацу — лишь тёмная, небольшая, чуть мерцающая аура, похожая на колючки репейника.

Айзен-сама сказал убить вторженца. Но не говорил, как и когда. Иначе зачем ему давать Улькиорре «Вечность»?

Длинные чёрные ногти разломили шарик.

***

«Нет. Такого не может быть. Ичиго не…»

Орихиме прижала руки к груди. Она глядела вверх, где перед обратной луной чернели две тени — первая, из-за больших крыльев походившая на летучую мышь, и вторая, безжизненно повисшая в воздухе.

«Ичиго не может умереть. Такой сильный, храбрый человек, как он, не может умереть. Он не…»

Сердце остановилось и сжалось в комок, а напряжение парализовало Орихиме с ног до головы. Недвижимая, с полными страха глазами, девушка напоминала статую. Невыносимая плита отчаяния и осознания, что самый дорогой ей человек сейчас умрёт, разом обрушилась на неё.

 _Что она может сделать?_ По щеке покатилась слеза.

— Куросаки-кун!

«Пожалуйста, пусть он выживет», — взмолилась Орихиме неизвестно кому. — «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_ ».

Неожиданно силуэт наверху задвигался и быстро полетел вниз. Не успела Орихиме что-то понять, как рядом приземлился Улькиорра с Ичиго на руках.

— Вылечи его, — он бросил последнего в её ноги, словно мешок с картошкой. Не смея поверить в случившееся, Орихиме склонилась над Ичиго.

« _Он дышит_ ».

— Сантен Кисюн, — оранжевый щит укрыл Ичиго, и тёплая струистая энергия разлилась по всему его телу, возвращая в прежнее состояние.

— Ичиго Куросаки.

Орихиме со страхом взглянула на Улькиорру, однако тот продолжал странно, чуть прищурив большие зелёные глаза, рассматривать Ичиго.

— Когда победишь Айзена, приходи ко мне. Я буду ждать, — на секунду Улькиорра равнодушно посмотрел на Орихиме, а затем кожистые крылья широко распахнулись, и он стремительно исчез в небесах вместе с тяжёлой, давящей реацу ресуррексиона. Искать причину странного поведения Улькиорры не было времени — Орихиме принялась за восстановление Ичиго.

— Вот идиот. А как же «До свидания»? — раздалось негромко спустя какое-то время, и Орихиме не поверила глазам — на губах Ичиго появилась слабая улыбка. — И не думай, что я забыл о нашем уговоре.

Реацу Куросаки Ичиго изменилась.

***

Серая, безжизненная пустыня Уэко Мундо. Сколько времени прошло, Улькиорра не знал, так как здесь это понятие существовало лишь номинально. Десять, сто, тысяча лет — этот мир не изменится, разве что из леса наверх, сюда, выскочит какой-нибудь новый васта лорде. Улькиорра сидел на редком дереве из металла и невозмутимо глядел вдаль, а потом закрыл глаза и кое-что вспомнил.

_— Здравствуйте, Айзен-сама, — Улькиорра вошёл в зал. Тёмные стены и белый стол, во главе которого расположился Айзен, излучающий величие и уверенность императора, а его карие глаза с интересом наблюдали за собеседником — ничего лишнего._

_— Здравствуй, Улькиорра. Подойди сюда, — красивый, бархатный, кошачий голос эхом раздался в зале. Улькиорра послушно выполнил указание и краем глаза заметил Ичимару, что стоял с привычной скользкой улыбкой, словно тень, позади господина. Вряд ли он наивно верит, что с ним разделят власть, и вывод напрашивался сам собой. Но Айзен наверняка прекрасно понимал это и реализовывал свой девиз «Используем всех и вся»._

_— Ты верно и преданно служишь мне, следуешь приказам и отлично выполняешь поручения, — ласково начал он и благосклонно улыбнулся. — У меня для тебя подарок._

_Светлая ладонь раскрылась. На свет показался чёрный и очень маленький гладкий шарик. Улькиорра подумал о Хогёку, но тут же отбросил эту мысль — аура Хогеку совершенно отличалась от этой. От Хогёку веяло силой, могуществом и каким-то высокомерием, чем он сильно смахивал на своего создателя, а у этого шарика почти отсутствующая реацу походила на небольшие острые колючки._

_— Что это? — хоть Улькиорра и был молчаливым, а ещё знал, что Айзен все объяснит, но шарик заинтересовал его. А ещё улыбка Ичимару чуть-чуть расширилась. Значит, подарок и правда что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Наслаждаясь вниманием, Айзен позволил появиться на краешках рта лёгким ямочкам._

_— «Вечность», — с гордостью начал он. — Нашел информацию про него в библиотеке. Создавал его, чтобы расслабиться._

_Улькиорра вспомнил ворчание Гриммджоу перед очередным собранием: «Мы тут драться собрались, а не выслушивать в тысячный раз, насколько наша «красавица» гениальна и ослепительна». Естественно, прозвище звучало не при Айзене и только при очень плохом настроении Гриммджоу. Действительно, одной из слабостей главы Эспады была нужда покрасоваться перед кем-то. Но Улькиорре это не особо мешало._

_— Пятьдесят лет назад один из ученых Научного Исследовательского Института Шинигами решил создать что-то похожее на Каха Негасьон. Разработку через какое-то время закрыли — долгие опыты не принесли результата, — Айзен на пару секунд замолчал и снисходительно закончил: — Но они стояли не столь далеко от него._

_Айзен откинулся на спинку стула и аккуратно поправил спадавшую на лоб прядь. Огонек в карих глазах загорелся ярче, и Улькиорра понял, что сейчас будет самое интересное._

_— «Вечность» запирает тебя и кого ты захочешь в своём измерении, где ты — полновластный хозяин. Можешь создавать всё, что угодно, делать всё, что угодно, — Айзен снова на секунду замолк. — Но изюминка даже не в этом. Сколько бы ты времени ни провел там, в реальности пройдет лишь одна секунда. Одна секунда, — Айзен поднял указательный палец вверх. — Именно это не удалось сделать шинигами из Исследовательского Института. Держи, — шарик перекатился в ладонь Улькиорры, и Айзен внимательно посмотрел на него, ожидая благодарности за ценный дар. Улькиорра помедлил, поразмышлял и осторожно начал:_

_— Я очень благодарен вам, Айзен-сама, за столь необычный и щедрый подарок. Но не уверен, что мне это понадобится. Разве вам он не нужнее? — Айзен вновь снисходительно и поощрительно улыбнулся и изящно оперся рукой о стол._

_— Понимаешь, Улькиорра… Мне он тоже особо не нужен, а хранить лишние вещи я не люблю, — очевидная ложь и лёгкая улыбка — знак, что разговор окончен и отказы не принимаются._

_Впрочем, была у Улькиорры одна версия. Если создатель «Вечности» — Айзен-сама, то, вероятно, это первый её образец, и подопытной крысой он выбрал его. Почему его? На Айзена-сама Улькиорра не обижался, так как знал его девиз. Он вообще почти не чувствовал эмоции._

И то, что бескрайние серые пески не приносят раннего спокойствия, а в душе что-то тихо скребется, не радовало. Когда Улькиорра после очередного поглощенного пустого понял это, то встал и стал создавать гарганту.

Анализируя свои поступки, он кое-что понял. Самое важное не то, что он принял условия Ичиго. Нет. Он добровольно отказался от покоя — самого ценного в жизни. Ради Ичиго Куросаки. И, что еще ужаснее, он относился к этому совершенно спокойно.

Он изменился. И вряд ли это хорошо.

А Куросаки Ичиго всё не было и не было, сколько он не блуждал в Уэко Мундо. Что же произошло с ним? В его победе над Айзеном Улькиорра не сомневался, как в аксиоме. Забыть про него Куросаки Ичиго не мог — не в его характере. Что тогда случилось?

В один момент Улькиорра ощутил знакомую реацу с резкими, нетерпеливыми рваными всполохами, но из-за наполовину созданной гарганты остался на месте.

— Йо, Улькиорра, — вскоре прозвучал рядом задиристый голос. — Давай смахнемся, — Улькиорра чуть повернул голову и увидел оскаленные в ухмылке клыки.

Гриммджоу так обрадовался, что нашел хоть кого-то, что даже поприветствовал нелюбимого бывшего товарища. В бою с прибывшими на помощь Куросаки шинигами, никто, кроме Сексты Эспады, не выжил: враги победили и, торопясь помочь основным силам, покинули Уэко Мундо и проигнорировали поверженного Гриммджоу.

— Или струсишь, как в бою с Ичиго Куросаки?

Улькиорра не поддался на провокацию и сосредоточился на почти завершенной гарганте. Гриммджоу это стало потихоньку раздражать даже больше, чем раньше — после гибели соратников драться стало не с кем, а в одиночестве бродить по пустыне было невероятно скучно.

— И зачем вообще ты собрался в мир живых? Хочешь сразиться с Ичиго Куросаки? — Улькиорра почувствовал, как в голосе Гриммджоу прибавилось интереса. Ему без надобности, чтобы тот увязался за ним. Нужно избежать этого.

— Чтобы стать другом Ичиго Куросаки.

— Что? — объяснения ушли с Улькиоррой в гарганту, пропавшую на глазах пораженного Гриммджоу.

***

Человеческий мир был таким же, как и в прошлый раз. Точнее, парк был таким же, как в прошлый раз. Скоро Улькиорра вышел на оживленные улицы, освещаемые закатом — люди возвращались с работы и не подозревали, что рядом гуляет существо, способное уничтожить Каракуру.

Улькиорра шел неизвестно куда — точность гарганты приблизительна. Он рассудил, что рано или поздно найдет Ичиго Куросаки или его товарищей или его самого вычислят по реацу, поэтому просто шел вперед и порой проходил прямо сквозь прохожих. Ему всё равно некуда торопиться.

А люди куда-то шли, бежали, ездили машины, стоял страшный шум. Дети с родителями, люди с работы, другие прохожие — у всех была цель, конечная остановка. Внезапно Улькиорра подумал, что он похож на них — у него тоже есть цель, к которой он идет. Ичиго Куросаки. И вдруг Улькиорра уловил знакомую силу — яркий живой ручей, дарящий тепло и уют — и повернулся и направился к ней.

***

— Тацуки…

— Что? — та удивленно повернулась к Орихиме.

— Мне нужно идти, — уверенно произнесла Орихиме и внимательно, серьезно посмотрела на другой берег реки, в которой отражались высокие стеклянные новостройки и темно-красным пятном блестело солнце.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего особенного, — Орихиме тепло улыбнулась и после обоюдного «До скорого» поспешила к мосту. Исида в отъезде, Чад в другой части города, Ичиго теперь не видит духов. Выходит, она — единственная, кто ощущает его. Не похоже, что Улькиорра заявился с войной — реацу была спокойной, даже, можно сказать, умиротворенной.

Тогда зачем он пришёл?

***

Улькиорра увидел её на переполненной народом улице, остановился и невозмутимо подождал, пока Орихиме преодолеет текущую в противоположном направлении толпу и подойдёт к светофору.

Орихиме не знала, что чувствовать. Добрейшая душа, она не злилась на Улькиорру, тем более, тот всё-таки не убил Ичиго. Поэтому она беспокойно поглядела на Улькиорру и ожидала, что он скажет. Вряд ли пришел сражаться.

Улькиорра тоже в каком-то роде не знал, что думать. Орихиме Иноуэ. Странная, нелогичная девушка. Говорит о существовании какой-то чуши, что нельзя понюхать, потрогать, пощупать. Сердце и чувства. И, похоже, почему-то не злится за содеянное им.

— Привет, — Орихиме только поздоровалась, как вдруг её грубо перебили:

— Где Куросаки Ичиго?

Орихиме удивилась.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Нужно поговорить, — лицо Улькиорры не изменилось, но Орихиме интуитивно ощутила чужое недовольство, задумалась и ответила:

— Он все равно тебя не увидит. Ичиго потерял свои силы… — Орихиме вкратце поведала о сражении в Каракуре и о бое Ичиго и Айзена невозмутимому Улькиорре.

Потерял свои силы, значит. Пожалуй, Улькиорра не совсем разочаровался в Ичиго — дело даже не в Айзене, а в волшебном шарике, исполняющим желания. Улькиорра знал о многом чуть больше Эспады. Возможно, потому что Айзен нуждался в слушателях, а информацию против него Улькиорра не использовал — ему и так жилось хорошо.

Получается, ему здесь больше нечего делать.

— Ты всё равно хочешь с ним встретиться, верно? — Улькиорра посмотрел в большие тёмно-серые глаза, а затем — на яркие, такие похожие рыжие волосы.

— Да.

Орихиме задумалась

— Есть один способ, но я не знаю, получится ли. Пойдем со мной, — она дружелюбно улыбнулась, и Улькиорре ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ней. Ещё и помогает. Странная девушка.

***

— Подожди здесь. — Орихиме кивком указала на место рядом с забором. — Вряд ли Урахара-сан будет рад видеть тебя здесь,

— Не приказывай мне, — резко отозвался Улькиорра, и чёрные брови чуть сдвинулись к переносице.

— Хорошо, — мирно ответила Орихиме, что только сейчас заметила это. — Извини. Прошу, постой пока здесь, Улькиорра-кун.

Пауза.

— Хорошо, — тот кивнул, и Орихиме скрылась за ближайшим поворотом.

Урахара. По словам Айзена, один из гениальнейших и хитрейших шинигами на свете. А подобные слова от того, кто считает себя богом, дорого стоят.

***

— Ох, здравствуйте! Какие удивительные гости к нам пожаловали! Не желаете чая? — дружелюбно щебетал один из гениальнейших и хитрейших шинигами на свете и обмахивался веером.

Улькиорра последовал за Орихиме в комнату и устроился, как и она, на татами перед небольшим столиком. Следовать за кем-то ему не нравилось совершенно, но с появления в его жизни Ичиго Куросаки он вообще делал несвойственные ему вещи. Напротив них сел Урахара, и Улькиорра заметил внимательный и следящий взгляд из-под светлой шляпы. Его это не смутило, и он прямо посмотрел в ответ.

Интересно, зачем этот спектакль, если все и так знают настоящую сущность Урахары? Может, это, как у Айзена, необъяснимая странность, вроде создания дизайна всех костюмов арранкаров самому?

— Итак, я понял вашу проблему, — веер остановился. — Прошу, подождите минутку.

Урахара быстро скрылся за углом, а в комнате остался сидеть его помощник. Тоже сильный шинигами, как помнил Улькиорра, хотя, конечно, не сравнится с одним из гениальнейших шинигами на свете.

— Вот, — спустя минуту Урахара вошёл в комнату с серым мешком, что напоминал человеческое тело. — Позвольте представить вам особый гигай! Сверхпрочен, не имеет срока годности и принимает любую форму, какую пожелаешь!

Вдруг сбоку кто-то требовательно мяукнул, и Улькиорра заметил черного кота, что величественно вошел в комнату и мазнул лапой по ноге Урахары.

— Йоруичи-сан! Здравствуйте! — в ответ на приветствие Орихиме дружелюбно мяукнули и сердито взглянули на Урахару.

— О, Йоруичи-сан! Простите, что не заметил вас! — после извинений кот с удобством устроился на коленях Урахары. — Понимаете, у неё сейчас проблемы с шерстью, — в следующий миг Урахара рассматривал поцарапанную ладонь. — Поэтому она нечасто показывается на людях.

***

— Ну как? — Орихиме с интересом рассматривала Улькиорру, который задумчиво шевелил пальцами.

Странно. Ощущения отличаются, но сформулировать чем, сложно. Чувство собственного тела, пальцев, рук и ног ярче выражено, что ли… Подвоха в гикае Улькиорра не заметил, но это ни о чём не говорило. Принять что-то от бывшего врага Улькиорру заставили две вещи: схожесть с Айзеном, который в подобной ситуации не стал бы убивать противника (сразу), а вторая… Ичиго Куросаки.

— Пойдет. Это все?

— Да, Шифер-сан, да, — Урахара приветливо махнул ладонью. Хм, даже фамилию знает, хотя их Эспада не афишировала — имён им было достаточно.

Улькиорра ещё немного пошевелил пальцами и, не поблагодарив Урахару, вышел на улицу. Тут же его обдал сильный, свежий весенний ветер, а от прохладного воздуха по телу побежали мурашки. Бледное лицо осветил теплый луч заходящего солнца. От внезапных новых ощущений Улькиорра замер, заморгал, а затем удивленно взглянул на предплечье руки с гусиной кожей.

Вот как оно — чувствовать. Нет, пустые ощущали боль, усталость в бою от нехватки реацу, но подобное — нет. Улькиорра услышал, как отодвигается сёдзи, и повернулся к стоящей на пороге Орихиме. Как и внутри магазина, она с интересом наблюдала за ним, но затем смутилась его прямого взгляда и того, что сама так долго рассматривает кого-то.

Осталось одно, самое главное.

— Серо, — красный шар реактивной кометой вознесся к небесам и взорвался. Похоже, с его способностями тоже все в порядке.

— Покажи, где сейчас находится Ичиго Куросаки, — без прелюдий, как приказ, произнес Улькиорра.

— Хорошо, — Орихиме кивнула, и они вместе вышли в переулок.

Кожа понемногу привыкала к весеннему воздуху, и тёплые солнечные лучи приятно её согревали. Передвигать человеческими руками и ногами, ощущать их было немного странно, но потом Улькиорра привык и перестал обращать на это внимание, как и на запахи от выхлопов машин и от булочек из пекарен и кафе по пути. Иногда он замечал удивленные взгляды прохожих — парень с белоснежной кожей, с большими зелёными глазами и с чёрными полосками около них смотрелся как минимум странно.

— Как тебе, Улькиорра-кун? — раздалось рядом. — Тебе хорошо со своим телом?

Улькиорра повернул голову.

— Зачем тебе это знать?

— Просто… Если будет больно или неприятно, то я всегда могу помочь.

Улькиорра остановился.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь. Тем более твоя, — он продолжил путь. Орихиме на секунду замерла и странно поглядела на Улькиорру а затем последовала за ним.

***

— Гости? — Ичиго с интересом посмотрел на Карин и протянул ей пакет с продуктами.

— Да, — Карин кивнула и углубилась в покупки. — Орихиме и какой-то странный парень. Лицо белое, будто пудрой вымазанное, — Карин подняла озадаченный взгляд на Ичиго. — Спрашивал, где можно тебя найти. Я сказала, что ты скоро придешь из супермаркета и что они могут подождать тебя тут. Странные у тебя друзья, Ичиго, — Карин слегка неодобрительно нахмурилась и пошла на кухню. Ичиго стал снимать обувь и размышлять, что за гость пришёл к нему. Серые кроссовки с белыми шнурками были ему незнакомы, в отличие от бежевых туфель Иноуэ.

Кто же это мог…

— Улькиорра?

— Привет, Ичиго! — Орихиме приветливо подняла руку, но Ичиго и Улькиорра неотрывно уставились друг на друга. Второй — с привычным равнодушием, у первого же глаза расширились от изумления.

— Ичиго Куросаки, — прозвучало, словно приговор, среди наполнившей комнату тишины.

***

_Когда он всё-таки разлепил глаза, перед ним возник белый цвет, что по мере возвращения реацу и сознания не исчезал, а продолжал слепить глаза и вызывать массу вопросов._

_«Иноуэ», — раскалённым железом отпечаталось в мозгу. Конечности не двигались, будто налились тяжёлым свинцом, а во рту было сухо, как в Сахаре. Ичиго собрал волю в кулак и попытался дёрнуть головой влево._

_— Вижу, ты очнулся, Куросаки Ичиго, — послышалось рядом, и через несколько секунд над ним навис Улькиорра. В голове начали рождаться вопросы: где он, что это за место…_

_— Что с Иноуэ?_

_— С ней все в порядке, — если этого глупца волнует не он сам, а та женщина, а стоило бы побеспокоиться о себе — пожалуйста._

_— Я перенёс нас в особое измерение — невозмутимо и неспешно начал Улькиорра. — «Вечность». Сколько бы времени мы здесь не провели, в реальности пройдет только одна секунда, — черные ногти дотронулись до рыжей челки. — Если ты такой глупец, Куросаки Ичиго, что у тебя возникла даже мысль о победе над Эспадой и Айзеном-сама, то, когда восстановишься и сравняешься, по своему жалкому мнению, со мной в силе, приходи. Если случится невозможное и ты одолеешь меня, я верну тебя в реальный мир. У тебя целая вечность в распоряжении, — лицо Улькиорры пропало из поля зрения._

__

***

Впервые Улькиорра не сдержал слова.

Когда Ичиго в первый раз пришел к нему, то перед боем уточнил всё еще раз, в том числе, что пропуск в реальный мир — победа над Улькиоррой, и начал бой. Естественно, проиграл.

Перед вторым разом Ичиго удивленно спросил, почему его не убили в прошлый и в позапрошлый разы.

— Мусор всегда остается мусором, — невозмутимо произнёс Улькиорра. — Сколько бы он не пытался, но никогда не достигнет силы арранкара, не говоря уже о Айзене-сама. Ты станешь наглядным примером того, что никто, никогда и ни за что, будь у него хоть целая вечность, не одолеет Эспаду и, тем более, Айзена-сама.

Ичиго хмыкнул.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь потом, — и стал сражаться.

После восьмого раза Улькиорру это начало потихоньку раздражать. Желанный покой, тишина, которую то и дело нарушает Ичиго Куросаки со своими заранее провальными попытками.

— В следующий раз ты умрешь, — спокойно предупредил Улькиорра и отшвырнул в сторону избитого Ичиго.

И впервые Улькиорра не сдержал слова.

Соблазн прикончить противника, лишь затянув потуже на его шее хвост, был велик, но еще сильнее оказалось высокомерное желание увидеть отчаяние Куросаки Ичиго, осознание им всего изначального краха его затеи. Неужели он напрасно столько времени и сил угробил на Куросаки Ичиго? Улькиорра отпустил его горло, где остался темно-розовый след, и пошел в пустоту.

— А как же моя смерть? — Ичиго через силу усмехнулся, и сразу перед его глазами возникли угрожающие черные ногти.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, Куросаки Ичиго, — прозвучал холодный, надменный голос. — Ты уже обрек себя на гибель, так что наслаждайся последними мгновениями своей ничтожной жизни.

Десятый раз. Улькиорра ощутил, как к нему приближается Куросаки Ичиго, но признаков начала боя тот не подавал. Поэтому Улькиорра с закрытыми глазами продолжил по-турецки сидеть на полу, пока не понял, что напротив него в такой же позе сел Ичиго.

— Тебе не скучно?

Один глаз открылся и недовольно посмотрел на Ичиго.

— То есть?

— Тебе не скучно здесь, в этой белизне? — Ичиго показал рукой на однотонное белое пространство вокруг. — Тем более, снаружи твои товарищи: остальная Эспада, Айзен…

— Время, проведенное здесь, равно одной секунде. Ты не понял этого, Куросаки Ичиго? Даже если бы это было не так, Айзен-сама всё равно уничтожил бы Каракуру.

— Я не об этом, — Ичиго махнул рукой, с интересом наблюдая за Улькиоррой. — Тебе не скучно без них?

Взгляд Улькиорры остался непроницаемым.

— Покой — самое ценное, что есть на свете, Куросаки Ичиго.

— Тогда почему я снова и снова нарушаю его? Почему ты не убьешь меня?

Улькиорра закрыл глаза.

— Неужели ты осознал реальность и сдался, Куросаки Ичиго?

— Нет, — произнесли как ни в чём не бывало. — Просто интересно.

Улькиорра распахнул глаза.

— Тебе нужно серьезней относиться к своей жизни и к моему великодушию. Если не приструнить тебя, придут другие со своими несбыточными мечтами, отнимающие моё время и спокойствие, — Улькиорра встал. — Так ты будешь драться, Куросаки Ичиго? Или испугался?

— Ни за что! — в глазах Ичиго загорелся огонек азарта. Несмотря ни на что, ему нравилось сражаться, правда, такой страсти к боям, как, например, у Дзараки, он не испытывал.

«Радуется будущему поражению? Ты не идиот, ты сумасшедший, Куросаки Ичиго».

***

Молчание.

— Чаю не хочешь? — только и смог вымолвить Ичиго. Улькиорра был последним, кого он ждал здесь: дело было даже не в ненужности этого визита из-за его потери сил шинигами, а в самом характере Улькиорры. — Юзу скоро приготовит ужин, так что вы можете остаться…

— Когда мы сразимся снова, Куросаки Ичиго?

Ичиго ошеломленно уставился на Улькиорру.

— То есть?

Зелёные глаза немного сузились — на самом деле у Улькиорры не была совсем «морда кирпичом». Существовали эмоции, которые почти незаметно, но проявлялись: сузившиеся глаза, едва видная складка между бровей, чуть сдвинутые или приподнятые брови. В какой-то момент Ичиго начал замечать их. Другое дело, сам спектр эмоций Улькиорры был невелик.

— Повторю для такого, как ты, Куросаки Ичиго: когда мы сразимся вновь?

Орихиме внимательно глядела на них. Вроде бы и ожидаемый разговор, но что-то странное, непонятное чувствовалось между Улькиоррой и Ичиго. Будто они общались где-то помимо того боя.

— Я потерял свои силы.

— Я знаю. Поэтому спрашиваю: когда ты их восстановишь, и мы сразимся?

В тишине Ичиго, как и Орихиме, с расширившимися глазами созерцал Улькиорру. Услышать эти слова он ожидал от кого угодно: Урахары, капитанов Сейрейтея, друзей. Но уж точно не от Улькиорры.

«Когда ты их восстановишь?»

— Понятно, — вдруг произнес Улькиорра после продолжительной паузы. — Ты решил не восстанавливать свои силы и жить, как простой человек. Ты, наконец, внял голосу разума, и не стал, как раньше, пытаться сотворить невозможное ради своих непонятных целей. — Улькиорра встал. — Ты все-таки поумнел, Куросаки Ичиго. Поздравляю, — он бросил на Ичиго непроницаемый взгляд и спокойно вышел из комнаты.

Солнце зашло. Улькиорра решил не обращать на вечерний холод внимания: всё равно он скоро вернётся в Уэко Мундо.

«О гикае не беспокойтесь: он уничтожится, едва вы пересечете границу мира живых», — вспомнился Улькиорре тонкий намёк Урахары.

— Постой! — Улькиорра около забора развернулся на крик Ичиго, что в светлом дверном проеме с ожиданием и беспокойством смотрел на него. Какое-то время они так и стояли в молчании, в сумраке, который рассеивал свет уличных фонарей.

— Не хочешь остаться здесь ненадолго? — Ичиго чуть наклонил голову.

Небольшая пауза.

— Зачем?

— Все-таки здесь лучше, чем в Уэко Мундо, — Ичиго пожал плечами и немного улыбнулся. — Да и отблагодарить тебя надо за случившееся.

— Все прошло впустую, Куросаки Ичиго, — спокойно ответил Улькиорра. — Сейчас ты обычный человек.

— И что? Если бы тебя интересовали только мои силы, ты бы не пришел ко мне.

— Ты не слушал меня? Я пришел разузнать, когда ты станешь сильнее.

— И все? Больше тебе ничего не интересно?

— Нет.

Ичиго закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Что же, трудно ожидать иного от Улькиорры.

— Что это было, Куросаки Ичиго?

— Если интересно узнать, оставайся, — дружелюбно сказал Ичиго и кивнул в сторону дверного проема. — Как я сказал раньше, здесь веселее, чем в Уэко Мундо.

Снова пауза. Вообще Улькиорра часто отвечал не сразу.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? Почему тебя так волнует то, что я чувствую?

— Мы провели с тобой вечность, Улькиорра, — Ичиго всегда немного забавляло и удивляло, как можно не понимать столь простых истин. — Да и общались неплохо. Разве после такого можно равнодушно относиться к человеку?

Молчание.

— Я пустой. И надейся, что я не пожалею о своем решении, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра открыл калитку и направился к дому, и Ичиго кое-что заметил.

— А где твои кроссовки?

— Остались в доме.

— Почему ты их не надел?

Улькиорра, стоящий в дверном проеме, повернул голову.

— Я и так собирался уходить отсюда, Куросаки Ичиго. Не вынуждай меня своими расспросами делать это, — после высокомерного и холодного взгляда зелёных глаз он прошел в дом. Ичиго вновь закатил глаза: мда, Улькиорра совсем не поменялся.

Оставить Улькиорру ночевать в их доме оказалось несложно — хватило объяснения отцу, что Улькиорра его друг, и просьбы на ночевку. За ужином тот вел себя спокойно, молчаливо осматриваясь, не считая мгновения, когда Юзу поставила перед ним тарелку с едой.

— Пустые не нуждаются в пище, Куросаки Ичиго, — неловкость, странная атмосфера и недоуменные взгляды Юзу и Карин на них обоих обеспечены.

— Во-первых, Куросаки Ичиго, пустые не спят, — спокойно объяснил Улькиорра в комнате Ичиго, рассматривая постеленный перед ним футон. — Во-вторых, если бы я спал, то спал бы на кровати.

— Прости, забыл, — Ичиго вспомнил, как Улькиорра часами «медитировал» — сидел, закрыв глаза и будто уходя в себя. Вот и сейчас Улькиорра отошел в угол комнаты и «замедитировал». Ичиго решил не тревожить его и с печальным вздохом сел за уроки. Они продвигались медленно, и, в конце концов, Ичиго решил оставить их. Улькиорра всё это время сидел в позе лотоса с закрытыми глазами и невольно напоминал о жизни шинигами, с которой Ичиго покончил несколько месяцев назад. И по которой — а он был честен сам с собой — скучал.

«Когда ты их восстановишь?» — Ичиго попытался отогнать эту навязчивую мысль.

Когда он выключил свет, лёг в постель и постепенно уснул, зелёные глаза распахнулись в темноте, и Улькиорра неслышно подошел к Ичиго, присел рядом и стал внимательно его разглядывать.

«Ты странный, Куросаки Ичиго».

***

_Ичиго удивился. Когда он подходил, Улькиорра не сдвинулся с места, а до этого, стоило лишь приблизиться, вставал и начинал драться. Правда, последние пять боев начались и закончились почти сразу, с применения второй ступени реккурексиона — не успевал Ичиго моргнуть, как оказывался повержен._

_— Эй, я здесь! Давай сражаться! — Ичиго поднес ладонь к лицу, готовясь вызвать внутреннего пустого, но Улькиорра не двигался. Всё та же серая, узкая спина с прямой осанкой и с дыркой посередине — в «Вечности» он почему-то не носил белую одежду от Айзена._

_Неожиданно Улькиорра развернулся и нахмурился._

_— Ты глупец, Куросаки Ичиго? Или высокомерный идиот? А может, мазохист? Если первое, то перестань, наконец, как осёл, биться голову о стену. Если второе, — голос стал более мрачным. — То учти, подобного оскорбления и пренебрежения собой я не потерплю._

_Ичиго недоуменно замер, а ладонь, что приготовилась закрыть лицо, замерла в воздухе._

_— Пренебрежения? Что? — он, что, чего-то не понял?_

_— Если ты таки мечтаешь победить меня, то не приходи каждый раз с заведомо проигрышными силами, — Улькиорра мотнул головой. — У тебя впереди целая вечность — уж за нее ты сможешь стать немного сильнее._

_Пауза._

_— Хочешь, чтобы я сначала потренировался, а после пришел к тебе?_

_— Да. Ты все-таки глупец, Куросаки Ичиго — Улькиорра развернулся обратно, показывая, что разговор окончен._

_Ичиго в задумчивости почесал подбородок. В чем-то Улькиорра прав. Но как же его достала белизна вокруг! Фигура Улькиорры была единственной отрадой для глаз, хотя, наверное, тот и не подозревал этого._

_— А если третье, — наконец нарушило тишину. — Если я мазохист?_

_— Не сомневаюсь, Куросаки Ичиго, — недовольно произнес Улькиорра._

__

***

— Ты лох, Король, — насмешливо и ёмко заключил противный металлический голос.

Ичиго разлепил глаза. Огромные стеклянные небоскребы, небо над головой — без сомнений, это был его внутренний мир. Впереди стоял его пустой и ядовито ухмылялся. Когда Ичиго приподнимался, то внезапно почувствовал, как на лоб упала капля. Ещё одна, и ещё. Потом снова.

— Дождь? — Ичиго удивленно наблюдал, как во внутреннем мире начинает идти мелкий дождь, и капли разбиваются о чёрные стекла — словно звон нескольких разных камертонов, когда по ним ударяют палочкой.

— Да, Ичиго, — рядом с белой фигурой показалась другая, с длинными тёмными волосами и в чёрном плаще.

— Зангетсу?

— Это твой внутренний мир, — зазвучал спокойный, мерный голос. — Твои эмоции, чувства отображаются здесь. Как и ты, этот мир начинает плакать, Ичиго. Ты стал терять надежду.

— И скоро своими слезками и соплями затопишь нас, — пустой гадко усмехнулся. — Ты точно когда-то победил меня?

— Не сомневайся — «Давай проверим?» сдержало необычность ситуации. Ичиго серьёзно и обеспокоено повернулся к Зангецу. — Я поэтому здесь? Из-за дождя?

— Да.

— Не беспокойся, дядя, — Ичиго попытался улыбнуться. — Все будет хорошо. Я одолею Улькиорру.

— Учитывая, что он размазывает тебя по стенке в первые секунды, тебе невозможно не верить, И-чи-го, — разделяя слоги, произнёс тем же невыносимым, режущим по ушам голосом пустой, а его противная ухмылка расширилась.

Неожиданно Ичиго осенило.

— Кстати, а почему ты здесь? — нет, пустой и раньше появлялся в его внутреннем мире, и даже пару раз мучил его в кошмарах, но никогда не возникал вместе с Зангецу.

— Видеть твое отчаявшееся личико — сплошное удовольствие.

Ичиго вздохнул, пытаясь унять желание подраться, и вновь обернулся к Зангецу.

— Мне пора. До встречи, старик. Не волнуйся, я выберусь наружу, — он исчез, но две фигуры не пропадали. Одна, в чёрном плаще, продолжила витать в пустоте небоскребов, а белая закинула меч на плечо.

— Ты не поможешь ему?

Тишину разрезал оглушительный, неприятный хохот — будто кто-то царапал металл.

— Ты точно не сбрендил? — когда пустой закончил смеяться, то ухмыльнулся. — Я, пустой, буду добровольно помогать кому-то? Да еще и Ичиго?

— Но тебе скучно.

— Не скрою, — пустой хмыкнул, и его лицо недовольно перекосилось. — Но это не повод помогать жалкому слабаку, которого уже в двадцатый раз размазывают, как лепешку.

Пустой вынес меч вперёд, и в чёрном лезвии отразилось хмурое белое лицо.

— И ведь это ничтожество давно одолело бы того пустого, — черно-жёлтые глаза сильнее сузились. — Хвати ему мозгов явиться сюда и забрать силу. Разобраться, кто он на самом деле, — меч вернулся на правое плечо. — И почему ты не поможешь ему? Не научишь его владеть силами квинси?

Молчание.

— Дай угадаю — пусть ты смирился с шилом в заднице у нашего Короля, но до сих пор боишься, что он умрет. Одолей Ичиго этого пустого, вернись в реальный мир, и вжух! От него только мокрое место и останется, — пустой противно расхохотался, но внезапно смех затих, и пустой недовольно поглядел в небо. Дождь прекратился.

— Если бы Король был действительно настолько слаб, я бы давно захватил это тело, а эта ужасная скука закончилась, — гадко улыбнулся пустой. — Пусть и наш Король ощутит её на своей шкуре.

***

Ичиго ощущал себя мазохистом. Самым настоящим мазохистом. Даже когда он внял словам Улькиорры и потренировался, ничего не изменилось. Одно движение — и он повержен, не может двигаться, а Улькиорра спокойно уходит в белизну этого проклятого мира. Действительно, будто бьешься головой о стену. Улькиорра даже не возвращался в обычный вид и оставался во второй форме ресуррексиона.

Понять, что начинаешь сдаваться, было неприятно. Более неприятно, чем постоянно проигрывать. Особенно когда твой жизненный девиз — не сдаваться, несмотря ни на что.

«Иноуэ, Исида, Чад, Ренджи, Рукия — я вернусь!» — всё-таки постоянные тренировки — не его конек. Если бы оставалось немного времени, если бы кому-то грозила опасность, то тогда бы Ичиго прыгнул выше головы и одолел Улькиорру. Не раз так делал.

А сейчас… Двадцать первый раз. Прежде чем провалиться во тьму, Ичиго впервые успел в последнюю миллисекунду более-менее чётко разглядеть руку рядом со своей головой и подумать, что где-то на задворках подсознания, должно быть, неприятно смеётся его пустой.

***

Куросаки Ичиго разглядел его атаку. Лишь самый её конец, но все же. Не веря, Улькиорра присел на корточки рядом с бессознательным Ичиго. Нет, он точно видел её. Улькиорра нахмурился сильней и коснулся его груди. Что он знает о Куросаки Ичиго? Силы, способности, тактику боя. Прошлое… Бои Куросаки Ичиго в записи он видел — Айзен лично следил за этим шинигами. Причём пристальнее, чем за остальными. Почему? И было кое-что, что он заметил тогда, но не посчитал важным. Но сейчас…

— Когда ты получил силы шинигами, Куросаки Ичиго? — спросили, когда Ичиго очнулся. Удивленный, что Улькиорра впервые не ушел после боя, да еще и спрашивает о чем-то, он недоуменно приподнял голову.

— Год-полтора назад. А тебе это зачем?

Улькиорра встал. Даже если решить, что Куросаки Ичиго с чьей-то помощью нашел уникальный способ освободить банкай в столь короткий срок, то всё равно.

Вера в свою непобедимость не пошатнулась, нет. Просто Улькиорра впервые всерьёз задумался, что на самом деле затеял Соске Айзен.

***

— Ичиго! Пора вставать! — первым в комнату Ичиго через окно влетел его отец, но из-за резкого рывка вверх с кровати и точного удара ногой вылетел обратно на улицу.

— Вот черт. Столько лет, а он все никак не успокоится, — пробурчал Ичиго, слезая с кровати. Спросонья он заметил Улькиорру, что невозмутимо сидел на футоне и всё ещё рассматривал окно.

Вторым вошел Кон.

— С добрым утром, Ичи! Как самочувствие? — за один прыжок он оказался на кровати.

— Нормально, — Ичиго потянулся и вдруг рядом спокойно спросили:

— Кто это? — Улькиорра внимательно разглядывал Кона, чуть прищурив глаза. От этого существа не чувствовалось никакой ауры, да и вчера (Улькиорра вспомнил, как мельком видел его на руках светловолосой сестры Ичиго) оно не подавало признаков жизни.

— Кто я? — плюшевый лев гордо приосанился и вытянул вперёд лапу. — Я, великолепный, единственный и неповторимый Кон, хозяин этого балбеса Ичиго.

— Ага. Мечтай, — буркнул тот, заправляя постель, когда на пол упала новая тень.

— Ичиго! Не двигайся, — развернувшись, Ичиго обнаружил сидящего на корточках в окне Исиду, который направил яркий, мерцающий лук на Улькиорру.

— Привет, Исида! Что так рано? — спросонья до Ичиго дошло не сразу. — Стоп-стоп-стоп! Улькиорра — мой гость. Не стреляй в него!

— Что? — Исида пораженно уставился в ответ.

Ичиго повторил.

— И, вообще, почему все заходят в мою комнату через окно? — недовольно проворчал он и почесал затылок.

— Ичиго. А ты…

— Да, уверен, — твердо кивнул тот. — И вообще, уже пора собираться в школу. Поговорим там.

Исида с сомнением посмотрел на Ичиго и с сильным подозрением — на Улькиорру, который всё ещё неподвижно сидел на футоне и равнодушно глядел в ответ.

— Хорошо, — напряжение не пропало, но голубой лук исчез.

***

_В который раз с возвращением сознания голову Ичиго пронзила чудовищная боль от удара, из-за которого он и вырубился. Потирая затылок и стараясь сильно не ругаться, Ичиго присел на пол. Боль, пусть и неспешно, но отступала. Ичиго осмотрелся, ожидая увидеть только надоевшую до тошноты белизну, как вдруг удивился:_

_— А ты почему еще здесь, Улькиорра? — он подумал и прибавил имя: все же они довольно долго провели время вместе._

_Тот сидел на полу и разглядывал Ичиго: зеленые хмурые глаза ни капельки не изменились, но Улькиорра всё неотрывно рассматривал его._

_— Тебе это действительно интересно сейчас? — даже голос остался таким же ровным и безэмоциональным._

_— Почему бы и нет? — Ичиго пожал плечами. Пожалуй, наряду с постоянными проигрышами его сильно угнетало одиночество, из-за чего он радовался даже Улькиорре. Белое «нечто» повсюду опротивело давно. Белый, сплошь белый. И всё. Пусть Улькиорру это устраивает, но его нет._

_— Хотя, наверное, меня больше интересует другое, — Ичиго задумчиво потрогал подбородок, — Почему ты состоишь в Эспаде?_

_Чёрные брови чуть сдвинулись к переносице._

_— С чего вдруг подобные вопросы, Куросаки Ичиго?_

_— Просто … — Ичиго пожал плечами. — Мы столько времени провели вместе, вот я и задумался о тебе, Улькиорра. Почему ты вступил в Эспаду? — вообще Ичиго всегда пытался встать на место противника и понять его характер, действия, мотивы. Это могло помочь в битве, да и интересно было взглянуть на мир под другим углом. — Не похоже, что ты любишь драться, да и править миром с Айзеном тебя, скорее всего, не привлекает._

_Почему он вступил в Эспаду?_

_Бескрайняя пустыня — вот что увидел Улькиорра в первый миг обретения сознания. Очередной пустой, ставший васта лорде и вынужденный вечно бродить по Уэко Мундо. Без цели, без воспоминаний — без себя. Стремление выжить и стать сильнее было чем-то естественным, присущим инстинкту самосохранения._

_Хотя нет, у него была цель. Покой. Почему он стремился к этому, Улькиорра не знал до сих пор и как-то не задумывался над этим. Зачем? Просто потребность в покое появилась вместе с сознанием, и всё. Наверно, чтобы забыть про пустоту внутри себя. Даже одиночество полностью белого пустого среди остальных пустых меркло перед этим._

_Затем — белое дерево с острыми шипами и погружение в него. А после — Айзен._

_«Пойдем со мной», — протянутая рука и добрая, по-настоящему искренняя улыбка. — «Я помогу обрести тебе все, что захочешь»._

_И действительно не обманул. Может быть, потому что Улькиорра и не желал ничего. К пустоте внутри себя он относился… никак. Есть и есть. Не мешает._

_— Так и быть, Куросаки Ичиго, я расскажу тебе, — высокомерно начал он. — Во-первых, господин Айзен — сильнейшее существо на свете. Во-вторых, — и без того мрачное лицо Улькиорры потемнело после тихого фырканья. — С чего мне отказываться? И к чему был этот звук, Куросаки Ичиго?_

_— Просто… — Ичиго честно продолжил: — Ты так уверен в собственной правоте и в собственной силе. Но даже среди арранкаров есть те, кто сильнее тебя. Почему ты не думаешь, что среди шинигами нет таких?_

_— Арранкары сильнее кого бы то ни было, — внешне Улькиорра не изменился, но желание убить Ичиго Куросаки возросло в разы. Этого жалкого шинигами, который в одиночку выступил против целой Эспады._

_— Даже шинигами? Ты хоть кого-нибудь видел из них вживую, кроме меня, чтобы так уверенно это заявлять? — Ичиго усмехнулся. — Почему ты так веришь в то, что говорит тебе Айзен?_

_— Во что? В то, что он уверен в собственной победе? Думаешь, я бы не пошел за ним, не будучи убежден в его абсолютной силе?_

_— Да я не об этом, — Ичиго снова махнул рукой. — Почему ты готов пожертвовать жизнью ради того, кто ради своей выгоды отправит тебя на верную смерть? Даже если ты умеришь высокомерие и убьешь меня, тебе придется сражаться с другими капитанами. И ты умрешь непонятно за что. За что ты сражаешься?_

_Улькиорра нахмурился. Он же сказал, что уверен в победе господина Айзена и в своих силах._

_— Закончим эту бессмысленную беседу, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра резко встал. — Я и без тебя прекрасно разберусь, за кого и когда мне умирать. Айзен-сама уже сражается с капитанами Готэя 13 и запросто их прикончит. Так что мне не придется убивать их самому. К тому же, — он слегка мотнул головой. — Признаю, что изучил данные про вас, наших врагов, лишь мельком, но общие сведения и размер духовной силы каждого капитана я прекрасно знаю. И да, победить вашего Главнокомандующего или несколько капитанов сразу я не смогу, — Улькиорра впервые признался, что чего-то не может. — Но почему-то подробные сведения о тебе не играют роли в победе над тобой._

_— Подробные сведения? — Ичиго с непониманием встал._

_Улькиорра на миг закрыл глаза._

_— Фамилия: Куросаки. Имя: Ичиго. Дата рождения: 15 июля. Возраст: 16. Пол: мужской. Рост: 174 см. Вес: 61 кг. Группа крови: А. Любит: семью, суши. Не любит: хулиганов, шарлатанов-экстрасенсов…_

_— Так, стоп, погоди, откуда ты это знаешь? — растерянности Ичиго не было пределов._

_— Сын шинигами и квинси…._

_— Что ты сейчас сказал? — вдруг Улькиорра замолк, так как у него возникла идея, как раз и навсегда растоптать Куросаки Ичиго морально. Унизить и дать понять свою ничтожность, хотя, наверное, Улькиорра и не осознавал свою склонность к подобным поступкам._

_Действительно, выход невероятно простой, но нетипичный, совершенно не в стиле Улькиорры. Но подходящий для столь непонятного, нелогичного шинигами._

_— Думаю, с тебя хватит, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра мрачно обернулся к нему. — Если так уверен, что сможешь победить, вперёд. Победи Айзена-сама… — Улькиорра сделал секундную паузу. — И спаси друзей, Куросаки Ичиго. Докажи мне, что в чувствах, ради которых ты мечтаешь умереть, есть хоть какой-то смысл._

_— Так, стоп, погоди… — не успел Ичиго что-то добавить, как ненавистная белизна сменилась чёрным небом над головой и перевернутым месяцем. От неожиданности Ичиго протер глаза._

_Он, наконец, выбрался? Но что Улькиорра имел ввиду…_

_— Ичиго! — раздался вдалеке знакомый до боли голос. Ичиго развернулся, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, заставляя позабыть обо всём, кроме друзей, которых на вершине дворца Лас-Ночес держал в своих щупальцах пустой, похожий на осьминога._

_— Иноуэ! Исида! — Ичиго бросился к ним, но внезапно перед ним возникла знакомая фигура._

_— Куда направился? — Ичиго с трудом уклонился от лезвия в форме луны._

_Завязалась битва. Ичиго сражался со всей яростью, силой, рвением, на которые был способен, но всё равно едва-едва сдерживал натиск улыбающегося, как маньяк, Нойторы. В пылу сражения до Ичиго долетел отдаленный вскрик, и он едва успел развернуться, а затем его тело пронзило блестящее лезвие._

_— И, что все? Я думал, будет веселее, — Нойтора отшвырнул труп, в глазах которого все ещё теплилась жизнь и одна-единственная мысль._

_Иноуэ и Исида. Умерли._

_**У.М.Е.Р.Л.И.** _

**ОН НЕ ЗАЩИТИЛ ИХ.** __

_Вода. Темная, грязная вода заполнила всё, и небоскребы, в стеклах которых отображалось небо, полностью потонули в ней. Лишь бездонной космос мутной, непроглядной воды — вот чем сейчас являлся этот мир._

_И на самом дне, в кромешной тьме, белые губы растянулись в издевательской улыбке._

_— Спасибо, Король, — белые ленты спали с темного лезвия. — Повеселимся?_

__

***

Впервые Улькиорре стало страшно.

Вначале показалось, что план удался — благодаря иллюзии Куросаки Ичиго понял, что не смог бы спасти друзей, что обрек их на смерть, приведя сюда, и впал в отчаянье — цель выполнена, а, значит, можно и убить его.

Но через несколько секунд от тела Куросаки Ичиго резко хлынул поток мощной реацу — смертоносной, сокрушительной силы, сильнее, чем у любого в Эспаде. Не успел Улькиорра что-то сообразить, как в последний миг отбил атаку рогатого монстра, в которого превратился Куросаки Ичиго. Осознание, что он не выстоит, накатило спустя десять секунд — сила монстра сметала всё, а атаки хоть и были беспорядочными, но невероятно мощными. Спасения не было, сколь бы быстро он не бегал и какой бы изворотливостью не обладал, понял Улькиорра. Вот она, смерть — сокрушительная и беспощадная.

Даже власть над этим измерением не помогала — сколько бы преград Улькиорра не возводил, монстр уничтожал их все. Умирать Улькиорра не хотел. Понятия «честный бой» для него не то чтобы не существовало — в этом он походил на Айзена, что мог заранее запечатать силу превосходящего его врага.

Время. Главная особенность этого измерения — власть над временем. Поэтому управлять им здесь тоже можно, чем Улькиорра и воспользовался. И вот вместо монстра, от которого не спасет ни одно энергетическое копье, он видит прежнего Куросаки Ичиго, что без сознания лежит на земле. Улькиорра поглядел на регенерирующие руки и закрыл глаза.

Не та ли эта «сила дружбы», о которой твердил Куросаки Ичиго? Вдруг именно она дает ему быстро развиваться и побеждать врагов намного сильнее? Бред. И все же…. Тогда и бессмысленная суицидальная миссия спасти Орихиме Иноуэ обретает смысл. Да и не так похож Куросаки Ичиго на сумасшедшего. Если из-за неё он стал непобедимым, то, может, и ему попробовать приобрести эту силу?.. Незаметно Улькиорра начал составлять план действий, и вновь всё свелось к одной переменной — Куросаки Ичиго. Никто больше не подходит.

***

— Тебя что-то тревожит, Улькиорра? — участливо спросил Айзен и присел рядом к нему, просматривающему информацию.

— Не тревожит. Мне кое-что непонятно, — Улькиорра показал на экран. — Куросаки Ичиго успешно прошел пустофикацию с помощью Кисуке Урахары.

— …И? — Айзен выглядел полностью невозмутимым, но в карих глазах горел дьявольский огонек.

— Хогёку, по вашим рассказам, тогда был в теле Кучики Рукии, — размеренно продолжил Улькиорра, — Тогда как пустофикация Куросаки Ичиго прошла успешно? Даже с силами капитанов пустофикация вайзардов не завершилась без Хогёку, — Айзен много что рассказывал ему. Почему именно ему и зачем? На первый вопрос Улькиорра не знал точного ответа. Ясно, что ему незачем использовать полученную информацию против Айзена. Но то же самое касается Старка и Харрибел. Почему из них троих — он? Вероятно, это связано с какими-то планами Айзена, а не только с желанием покрасоваться и получить оценку своего ума.

— И почему ты обратил внимание на подобную мелочь? Остальные файлы ты просматривал лишь мельком, — Айзен заинтересованно наклонился.

— Про Куросаки Ичиго написано много лишней информации, — появление ямочках в уголках рта — признак правильного ответа. Айзен удобнее устроился в кресле.

— Видишь ли… Я давно хотел кому-то это рассказать, — рука лениво стала чертить в воздухе узоры. — Но Гин был свидетелем всего этого, как и Канаме, — Айзен мечтательно улыбнулся. — Давным-давно…

История родителей Куросаки Ичиго и роль Айзена в его рождении заняла не очень много времени.

— То есть вы следили за Куросаки Ичиго самого его рождения? — вдалеке кашлянул Ичимару. — И, когда выдался подходящий случай, стали всячески развивать его способности, сталкивая с разными врагами?

— Верно, Улькиорра. Но зачем ты переспрашиваешь?

— Просто, — Улькиорра пожал плечами и получил благосклонную улыбку.

***

— Почему это я, Ичиго? Почему вся тяжелая работа достается мне? — Кон упер лапы в бока.

— Пожалуйста, присмотри за ним, Кон.

— Я и сам справлюсь, Куросаки Ичиго.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Ичиго безнадежно вздохнул. — Проблема в том, что ты ничего не знаешь о человеческом мире. А Кон тебе поможет в нём разобраться, — Ичиго указал на плюшевую игрушку.

— Я разберусь без чьей-либо помощи, Куросаки Ичиго. Не недооценивай меня, — Улькиорра не поменялся в лице, но вокруг него появилась аура недовольства.

— Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда пока! — Ичиго махнул на прощание и ушел в школу.

Улькиорра остался один — Юзу и Карин тоже ушли в школу, а отец Ичиго отлучился куда-то по делам клиники.

— Ну, раз Ичиго ушел, то давай я тебе все покажу и расскажу… — обстоятельно начал Кон — модифицированная душа, как всё же объяснил перед уходом Улькиорре Ичиго. Терпения Улькиорры хватило на минуту, после чего надоедливую игрушку бесцеремонно выкинули в окно с мыслями о том, как с помощью ТАКОГО шинигами хотели победить пустых.

— Кто еще тут мусор? Да он сам мусор, каких поискать! Так грубо со мной еще никто не обращался! Вот пойду и всё ему выскажу! — возмущался Кон в кустах внутреннего двора дома. Но лишь он преодолел порог, как его цепко схватили за ухо.

— Как этим пользоваться? — Улькиорра поднес его к телевизору.

— А, это просто! Выбираешь кассету, вставляешь её… — Кону хватило две минуты на объяснение. — Что смотреть будем?

Улькиорра обстоятельно разглядывал небольшую полку с кассетами и выбрал одну из них.

— Это.

— Э-э-э…. А ты уверен? — пальцы сжали ухо чуть сильней. — Ну ладно.

После трех часов «Титаника» Улькиорра никак не мог понять, зачем подобное Куросаки Ичиго.

***

_В который раз с возвращением сознания голову Ичиго пронзила чудовищная боль от удара, из-за которого он и вырубился. Потирая затылок и стараясь сильно не ругаться, Ичиго присел на пол. Боль, пусть и неспешно, но отступала. Ичиго осмотрелся, ожидая увидеть только надоевшую до тошноты белизну, как вдруг удивился:_

_— А ты почему еще здесь, Улькиорра? — он подумал и прибавил имя: все же они довольно долго провели время вместе._

_Тот стоял рядом с ним и хмуро изучал сверху. Первое, что заметил Ичиго — Улькиорра перевоплотился в свою обычную форму, правда, без одежды — тоже худое светло-серое тело, как и рекуррексионе, только без белых рогов и без крыльев._

_— У меня к тебе предложение, Куросаки Ичиго._

_— Какое? — Ичиго заинтересованно встал._

_— Давай я научу тебя, как одолеть меня._

_Ичиго непонимающе уставился в ответ._

_— То есть? — он рискнул предположить: — Подерешься со мной не в полную силу?_

_— Почти. Когда я сражаюсь с тобой всерьез, ты сразу проигрываешь. Но когда я был в своём обычном состоянии, ты постепенно приспосабливался ко мне._

_— Стоп, так не пойдет! — Ичиго схватился за рукоять меча. — Сражайся в полную силу!_

_— Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра безнадежно мысленно вздохнул. — Ты хочешь победить меня в честном бою? Или спасти свою подругу и скорей уйти отсюда?_

_— Второе, — Ичиго все ещё не понимал, к чему клонит Улькиорра. — Но зачем тебе учить меня, чтобы я победил тебя?_

_— На это есть много причин, Куросаки Ичиго, — зелёные глаза посмотрели на него, как на тупого. — Во-первых, я дал слово, что выйду отсюда, если ты сдашься или победишь меня. Первого я, видимо, дождусь не скоро, так что обратимся к второму, — то, что он уже нарушал слово, Улькиорра проигнорировал. — Я, конечно, могу тебя убить, но у меня будет плохое настроение, если ты умрешь, — Ичиго непонимающе поднял бровь. — А если ты уж так хочешь «честный» бой, то стоит дать тебе такое же время, как и мне, подготовиться к нему. То есть больше, чем полтора года. Во-вторых, так ты быстрее поймешь, что не одолеешь меня._

_— Понятно, — последние слова объяснили Ичиго нетипичность этого поведения, хотя что-то всё равно было не так. — А Айзен не разозлится на тебя?_

_— А почему тебя это волнует?_

_— Просто, — Ичиго пожал плечами._

_Волнует ли его, что сделает с ним Айзен? Если Куросаки Ичиго победит его (то есть если в нём снова проснется **это** ), то вряд ли Улькиорру будет что-то волновать. Если Куросаки Ичиго проиграет, то его миссия выполнена._

_И, как подозревал Улькиорра, Айзен как-то узнал или предполагал,_ **что** _прячется внутри Куросаки Ичиго. Эспада должна была послужить катализатором для освобождения_ **этого** _и умереть от_ **его** _рук. И Улькиорре неприятно было это осознавать. Нет, он понимал, что у Айзена нет причин поступить иначе, что это абсолютно логичный и разумный поступок, но все равно было неприятно умирать за чьи-то чужие планы. Особенно когда ты о них не знаешь._

_— Ну так что, начнем? — Ичиго поднял меч, но, к его удивлению, Улькиорра продолжил стоять на месте._

_— Сначала ударь меня, если сможешь, Куросаки Ичиго._

_— Ладно, — тот усмехнулся._

__

***

Что же, если Улькиорра правда хотел убедить Ичиго в его ничтожности, он выбрал верный путь. Как тот не старался, но Улькиорра снова и снова исчезал из-под его меча.

— Ты открыт со спины, Куросаки Ичиго, — разворот — и вот Улькиорра где-то сверху или сбоку.

— Ты открыт со спины, Куросаки Ичиго

— Ты открыт справа, Куросаки Ичиго.

— Ты открыт снизу, Куросаки Ичиго, — тот не знал, как, но Улькиорра оказался прямо под ним. Всю эту «тренировку» Ичиго не покидало ощущение, что нам ним просто издеваются.

Но в какой-то момент…

— Хватит, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра навис над запыхавшимся противником. — Ты уже не можешь сражаться.

— Нет, я еще… — не успел Ичиго поведать о собственной крутости, как вдруг перед ним возник столик с разными кушаньями, и Ичиго изумленно захлопал глазами.

— Повторяю для не слишком умных — я бог в этом измерении, и я могу делать здесь все, что захочу. Ешь, — Улькиорра кивнул на стол.

— А, ну хорошо, — Ичиго взглянул на Улькиорру и с недоверием прищурился. — Я должен сделать для тебя что-то взамен, да?

— Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорру начинал раздражать этот шинигами, тем более, что расправиться с ним по-обычному — дракой или убийством — не выйдет. — Если ты не сядешь и не покушаешь, я самолично запихну тебе еду в глотку.

Ичиго недоуменно приподнял брови, но не стал крутить пальцем у виска.

— Мог просто сказать «Пожалуйста», — он послушно присел за стол. — Сам есть не будешь?

— В отличие от тебя, мне не пришлось тратить бесполезные силы. А еще пустым незачем есть человеческую пищу, — пренебрежительно ответил Улькиорра, но всё-таки сел за стол, правда, кушать не стал.

***

— Понедельник. Объект не выходил из дома. Посмотрел «Титаник», почитал книги «Кукла» и «Однажды в лесу», после чего ничего не делал до самой ночи. Ночью просто сидел рядом с Куросаки Ичиго. Вторник. Объект посмотрел полностью сериал «Наруто», прочитал книги «Сборник стихотворений», «Легенда о Цукуёми», «Рекс Стаут. Только через мой труп», вышел на прогулку с 13.00 до 14.43…

Бьякуя Кучики отложил отчёт и посмотрел на Ренджи, и тот неловко отвел глаза. Вот вроде бы обычный строгий взгляд капитана, но есть в нем что-то такое, отчего чувствуешь вину.

— Так и было. Не мог же я просто написать «Объект за всю эту неделю не сделал ничего подозрительного»?

— Ты уверен, что ничего не пропустил? — взгляд немного смягчился, но не более. Даже если капитан и понимает затруднительность положения Ренджи, вслух он этого никогда не скажет и не покажет. Такой он человек.

— Уверен, — Ренджи кивнул.

— Может, он заметил тебя?

— Возможно, — честно ответил Ренджи. Пусть он и прятал реацу, но вряд ли кто-то уровня его капитана не заметил бы её.

— Понятно, — сдержанно кивнул Бьякуя. — Иди, Ренджи.

— А что с отчетами? — тот встал с татами.

— Я разберусь, — коротко ответил Бьякуя, дав понять, что беседа окончена.

Оставшись один, Бьякуя задумался. Что нужно тому арранкару? Вряд ли присутствие Ренджи остановило бы его от выполнения своих замыслов — Бьякуя помнил свой бой с Зеро Эспадой. Тогда зачем пустой пришёл в мир живых и уже неделю ютится в доме Ичиго Куросаки?

Бьякуя полистал отчеты. Судя по всему, бывший шинигами и арранкар неплохо ладят. Когда они подружились? Согласно отчетам Ренджи о пребывании в мире пустых, Куросаки Ичиго лишь подрался с ним, и всё. Но сам Ренджи не видел того боя в лицо. Что случилось на самом деле? Было ли что-то ещё? Бьякуя решил подробнее расспросить Ренджи об этом. Но потом — сейчас он с Рукией идёт на концерт. Правда, об этом никто не знал, кроме них двоих. Уж что Бьякуя после вторжения Ичиго в Готэй и визита в Уэко-Мундо отчетливо понял, так это то, что потерять Рукию или держать её на расстоянии от себя он совершенно не хочет.

***

_— Может, сменишь обстановку? — предложил Ичиго во время очередной трапезы. Улькиорра бесстрастно посмотрел на него._

_— Почему?_

_— Тебе разве не надоела эта белизна повсюду? Тебе не скучно от неё?_

_— А тебе она надоела, Ичиго Куросаки? — скорей констатировал факт Улькиорра, чем спросил._

_— Определенно, — уверенно прозвучало в ответ._

_— Хорошо, — к удивлению Ичиго, в следующий миг они материализовались среди серых песков Уэко-Мундо._

_— А можно что-нибудь веселее? — не успел Ичиго моргнуть, как они переместились в парк Каракуры._

_— Подойдет? — Улькиорра внимательно наблюдал, как некоторая радость на лице Ичиго сменилась задумчивостью, за которой последовало покачивание головой._

_— Давай лучше вернемся к Уэко-Мундо._

_— Ты же сам хотел что-то интереснее, — неожиданно Ичиго увидел на лбу Улькиорры морщинку. Маленькую, едва заметную, но все же морщинку._

_— Да, но… — Ичиго попытался лучше сформулировать мысль. — Я не смогу сражаться здесь в полную силу, так как все время буду думать о том, чтобы никого случайно не задеть. Понимаю, тут никого нет, но не могу отделаться от мысли, что это Каракура._

_— Хорошо, — опять же, к большому удивлению Ичиго, Улькиорра не стал возражать. Щелчок пальцев — и они снова очутились в Уэко-Мундо._

__

***

Улькиорра был вынужден признать — Куросаки Ичиго развивался быстрее, чем кто бы то ни было — и потихоньку стал увеличивать силы. Ичиго приходилось трудней — только он начинал двигаться со скоростью Улькиорры, как тот резко ускорялся, и знакомый силуэт расплывался перед глазами быстрым невидимым пятном.

Наконец, после многочисленных обедов и n-ных часов тренировок — название «Вечность» идеально подходило этому месту — Ичиго отчетливо увидел, как Улькиорра изменил направление и резко дернул клинок влево. Серебристое лезвие меча слегка задело белоснежную щеку, не оставив и следа, но Улькиорра заметил радость на лице Ичиго и нахмурился. И Зангецу остановили мизинцем.

— Не гордись слишком сильно, Куросаки Ичиго. Тебе лишь повезло.

— Хорошо, Улькиорра, — даже напоминание о прошлой неудаче не стерло с лица Ичиго довольную улыбку. Он немного продвинулся к цели — значит, рано или поздно, но достигнет её.

После очередного обеда, когда Ичиго встал и приготовился обнажить меч, Улькиорра вдруг остался сидеть.

— Я не буду с тобой сражаться, — он даже не смотрел на Ичиго, а меланхолично глядел в сторону.

— То есть?

— Мне надоело сдерживаться, — Улькиорра повернул голову, и зеленые глаза недовольно уставились на Ичиго. — А драться со мной всерьёз ты не достоин.

— Так не делай этого! Давай драться по-честному! — энергично заявил тот. С одной стороны, он хотел сразиться с Улькиоррой в полную силу, но с другой, тогда всё закончится в один удар. А может, уже в два.

— Нет, — Улькиорра неожиданно встал. — Мы поступим по-другому.

Они вдруг очутились в большой белой комнате.

— Итак, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра указал в центр помещения на маленький красный шарик. — Достань шар в центре комнаты. Достанешь — сражусь с тобой в полную силу. Возможно.

— Отлично, — белые ленты освободили лезвие, и Улькиорра исчез. Но не успел Ичиго двинуться, как вынужденно резко ушёл назад из-за выскочившего из-под земли огромного столба и сразу наклонился — второй столб чуть не прошиб его голову.

В этом и состояло испытание — добраться до середины комнаты, пытаясь не попасть под выскакивающие отовсюду столбы, не поддающиеся ударам. Прямо как уровень в компьютерной игре. Ичиго быстро выдохся, но внезапно в какой-то момент вместо комнаты перед ним предстали еда и Улькиорра.

— Хорошее испытание. Ты сам его придумал?

— Его придумал Айзен-сама. Думаешь, мы не готовились к битве с шинигами, Куросаки Ичиго?

— И правда, — Ичиго продолжил есть курицу.

***

На самом деле Эспада не готовилась к будущей битве.

Лас-Ночес Айзен построил за два месяца, не считая возведенного фундамента в то время, когда был капитаном. И основная Эспада собралась быстро, а небольшие перестановки в ней проводились где-то раз в месяц. Вопрос — чем заняться остальные девять-десять месяцев? Нет, им давали разные мелкие миссии — побродить в Уэко Мундо и найти потенциальных арранкаров, сходить за едой в мир живых и т.д., и т.п. Но и так свободной оставалась как минимум половина Эспады, что просто бездельничала. Хотя была пара исключений вроде Октавы в своей лаборатории или постоянно читающей что-то бывшей Трес Эспады. Сражения друг с другом поднадоели даже самым отъявленным драчунам, поэтому, когда Куросаки Ичиго и его друзья появились на горизонте, Улькиорра представлял, как сильно его соратники хотят сорваться и поиграть с гостями.

Но сам Айзен постоянно тренировался. Улькиорра теперь понял, почему тот не заставлял делать этого Эспаду — зачем это пушечному мясу? Вроде логично и предсказуемо, а всё равно немного неприятно.

Нет, Эспада «тренировалась», но тренировками Улькиорра не назвал бы это никогда.

***

— Моя дорогая Эспада, — они стояли в большой пустой комнате и внимательно слушали Айзена, который красиво и вдумчиво говорил вдалеке в центре комнаты. — Я созвал вас здесь, чтобы провести тренировку.

Молчание — пустые напряженно ждали, что последует дальше.

— Надо признать, ваши противники сильны. Поэтому вам нужно сплотиться перед лицом опасности и немного тренироваться.

Гриммджоу кашлянул, пытаясь спрятать смешок, но Айзен и бровью не повел, как и вся остальная Эспада. Улькиорра впервые согласился с Гриммджоу — сплотиться? Им? Это какой-то немыслимый гениальный план?

— Разбейтесь на пары, как я скажу, — Айзен нейтрально улыбнулся. И ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться, хотя в глазах всех не было ни капли радости. В какой-то момент очередь дошла до Улькиорры.

— Ну что, смахнемся? — с хищной нагловатой улыбкой перед ним возник Гриммджоу. Будь Улькиорра эмоциональнее, то закатил бы глаза: опять тот полезет с идиотской затеей проверить известное: кто сильнее? Пытаясь отвлечься, Улькиорра осмотрелся — Айзен постарался, чтобы каждому досталась наиболее раздражающая пара. Старк безучастно рассматривал ногти, словно не замечая недовольного Луизенбарна, а Джилга ругался с Одельшванк, хотя некоторым повезло.

— Итак, — негромко сказал Айзен, и разговоры стихли. — Все видят шарик в центре комнаты? Тот, кто его достанет, получит особый приз.

— Какой приз? — осведомился Гранц.

— Секрет, — Айзен загадочно приподнял кончики рта. — Достанете — узнаете. И еще, — Айзен сделал весомую паузу. — Не сломайте ничего из того, что находится или будет находиться в этой комнате. Удачи, — Айзен вышел из комнаты, и дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Что за?.. — Гриммджоу едва уклонился от стремительно взмывшего вверх столба и неожиданно оказался сверху на лежащем на полу Улькиорре. — А это что?

Улькиорра хотел задать тот же вопрос — на белоснежной правой руке красовались наручники, соединяющие его руку с рукой Гриммджоу. Он вспомнил, как на одном из бессмысленных собраний Айзен попросил проверить их руки — оказывается, оно не было таким уж и бессмысленным.

Вкратце — из стен, потолка и пола с сумасшедшей скоростью под разными углами выскакивали столбы, которые через какое-то время залезали обратно, и нужно было уворачиваться от них, как-то справляясь с наручниками и с партнером.

— Что ты делаешь, придурок? — Улькиорра дернул рукой, отводя в сторону собравшегося применить серо и разозлившегося Гриммджоу, и хмуро процедил:

— Забыл слова Айзена-сама? Нам нельзя их разбивать!

Улькиорра быстро сориентировался и вскоре успешно уворачивался от столбов, хотя какой-то закономерности в их появлении он так и не заметил, и первым достал шарик — из-за везения, хорошей реакции и тому, что под столбы он умело подставлял Пантеру.

— Отличная командная работа, Улькиорра и Гриммджоу, — последний, избитый донельзя, зло уставился на потолок, откуда и доносился голос. — Вам полагается особый приз. В следующий раз вы снова будете состоять в паре.

— И в чем особенность этого приза? — пытаясь сдержать ярость, спросил Пантера.

— В том, что все остальные будут состоять в тройках. Хорошего дня! — Дверь комнаты распахнулась.

Последствий у всего этого было два. Во-первых, Гриммджоу вызвал на бой Улькиорру и снова проиграл. Во-вторых, в следующий раз все опять разбились на пары — правда, теперь Улькиорре достался Ямми. По крайней мере, лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

Подобные «тренировки» Айзен проводил раз в месяц, хотя под конец и перестал это делать. Улькиорра подозревал, что так тот развлекался — в конце концов, Айзен-сама глава Эспады или нет? Пусть же развлечется и Куросаки Ичиго, раз ему скучно.

***

За две недели Улькиорра стал в доме семьи Куросаки кем-то вроде кота. Сидит в уголке, никому не мешает. Даже, в отличии от того, не ест ничего — Ичиго объяснил это семье как особую диету из-за специфической болезни, которая помогла объяснить и бледность кожи Улькиорры.

Насколько Ичиго знал, занимался Улькиорра в их доме просмотром фильмов и чтением книг, что находил, хотя с какого-то момента стал их методично отбирать. Все относились нему по-разному: отец — дружелюбно, несмотря на молчаливость гостя, Юзу немного побаивалась Улькиорру, своей бледностью напоминавшего призрака, Карин считала его странным.

Незаметно наступило воскресенье.

— Куда ты идешь, Ичиго Куросаки? — спросил Улькиорра с дивана, когда тот надевал кроссовки.

— Чад с Орихиме и Исидой позвали гулять, — когда Ичиго завязал шнурки на левой ноге, его взгляд случайно упал на Улькиорру, что с ровной осанкой сидел на диване и изучал очередную книгу. «Сборник хокку»? Но спина Улькиорры была слишком прямой, да и пальцы держали обложку слегка сильнее, чем было надо.

Ичиго был последним человеком, кто читал намеки и узнавал мысли по случайному взгляду или движению головы. Он любил прямолинейность и откровенность. Нет, порой он понимал других лучше любого психолога, но только в особых случаях.

А читать настроение Улькиорры по мелким признакам получалось как-то само собой. Чересчур прямая спина, чуть насупленные брови. А еще Ичиго чувствовал его ауру — например, сейчас тот чем-то недоволен. Может, это происходило потому, что Улькиорра и не прятал эмоции, а просто думал, что они никак не отражаются.

И вот сейчас чутье Ичиго подсказывало…. Да нет, не может быть.

— Хочешь — пойдем со мной.

— Избавь меня от общества этого мусора, Ичиго Куросаки, — Улькиорра едва заметно передернул плечами.

Ичиго тяжело вздохнул. Если бы оскорбили его, он бы запросто это перенес, но вот друзей…

— Во-первых, они не мусор. Никто не давал тебе права судить, кто мусор, а кто нет. Во-вторых, нет ничего постыдного, чтобы хотеть погулять с ними.

— Я не хочу гулять с ними, — Улькиорра громко захлопнул книгу и со злобой посмотрел в ответ.

— Тогда почему ты так сильно злишься?

Недовольство превратилось в отчужденное высокомерие.

— Тебе не понять этого, Куросаки Ичиго, — холодно произнес Улькиорра. — Именно тебе и нужен кто-то, кто поможет объяснить всё, что происходит.

Улькиорра встал с дивана и направился к выходу. С испорченным настроением Ичиго наблюдал, как тот надевает кроссовки. За всё время их общения, всю вечность, что они общались, Улькиорра не особо поменялся, оставаясь холодным, равнодушным пустым, считающим тех, кто слабее его, мусором. Можно ли это исправить?

Улькиорра же, нахмурившись, хотел сделать многое — убить Куросаки Ичиго и его друзей или вернуться в прошлое и сказать себе прикончить шинигами без раздумий. Почему он хочет, чтобы Ичиго Куросаки остался дома с ним? Какое ему дело до того? Когда этот человек начал его волновать?

Когда его вообще начало что-либо волновать?

***

— Почему ОН здесь, Ичиго?

— Потому что он мой друг, — заявил Ичиго в ответ на (очень) удивленные взгляды друзей. — И захотел провести с нами время.

— Только первое, Куросаки Ичиго. — Исида с Чадом настороженно переглянулись.

— Он точно?.. — неожиданно первого перебила радостная подошедшая Орихиме.

— Здравствуй, Улькиорра-кун! — тот слегка кивнул.

Исида ощутил, как знакомый и логичный мир начинает разваливаться. Почему после случившегося Куросаки так спокойно общается с Улькиоррой? Конечно, это Куросаки, и все же… Нужно расспросить Ичиго, когда рядом не будет пустого.

— Куда хочешь, Куросаки, — Исида поправил очки. — Но знай, ему я до сих пор не доверяю.

— Хорошо. Так куда пойдем? — Ичиго спокойно кивнул вдаль и запрокинул сумку на плечо.

Даже с заверениями друга Исида не мог расслабиться. Переглянувшись с Чадом, он понял, что тот думает так же. Но Орихиме и Ичиго чувствовали себя совершенно спокойно — беззаботно болтали, смеялись. Даже пустой не ощущал дискомфорта, незаметно шел рядом и мрачно-меланхолично оглядывался, а если его и спрашивали, то отвечал односложно и немного неохотно.

Хотя однажды он задержался у витрины магазина и после «Чего ты там стоишь, Улькиорра?» недовольно отошел и пошел следом. Исида улучшил момент и подошел к той самой витрине — и от увиденного невольно перехватило дух. Ателье? На витрине расположились несколько очень красивых (и очень дорогостоящих) платьев. Оценив их взглядом швеи и истинного ценителя искусства, Исида тяжело вздохнул — одиннадцать из десяти. Особенно поражало легкое, пышное, воздушное голубое платье. Ткань тонкая, работать с ней невероятно трудно. Одно неправильное движение, стежок — и всё на помойку. И фасон не из простых. Понятно, почему пустой заинтересовался им.

Ещё раз Улькиорра оживился тогда, когда Ичиго предложил зайти в зал торговых автоматов.

— То есть, я должен просто вовремя нажимать на нужные клавиши и дергать эти штуки в правильном направлении? — он чуть презрительно посмотрел на игровую приставку.

— Поверь, все не так просто, как ты описываешь, — на диван рядом присел Чад и взял вторую приставку в руки. — Проверим?

Улькиорра кивнул.

Вначале ему дали посмотреть и изучить все приемы игрового персонажа (в его случае — Бэтмена), против чего Улькиорра был совершенно не против, и начался бой.

Первый бой, второй, десятый. Губы сжались в тонкую нить, а разломать пальцами приставку удерживало лишь желание не показывать свою слабость. На двадцатой попытке Бэтмен все-таки одолел Супермена, и Улькиорра встал из-за стола и направился к окну, не обращая внимания на немного сочувствующие и чуточку насмешливые взгляды.

— Молодец, ты наконец-то одолел его, — когда он прислонился к кирпичной стене, к нему подошла Иноуэ. — Не волнуйся, я тоже не очень хорошо играю в это.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость… — «мусор» застряло в горле, и Улькиорра смерил Орихиме злым взглядом и отвернулся к окну. Вскоре Орихиме ушла, но через минуту по скрипучему полу зазвучали знакомые шаги.

— Ну, Лапшичного Монстра мы побеждали дольше, — обнадеживающе произнесли рядом.

— Один бы я одолел его гораздо быстрее, Куросаки Ичиго.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Ичиго и присел на раму окна. — Мы сейчас хотел пойти в баскетбол поиграть два на два. Присоединишься? Только без сверхсил!

— Нет желания, — Улькиорра мотнул головой. — И да, я знаю, что такое баскетбол, Куросаки Ичиго.

— А я что-то спрашивал про это? — пусть Ичиго и выглядел удивлённым, но Улькиорру было не провести.

— У тебя было такое же лицо, когда ты спрашивал про лапшу.

— Понятно, — когда Ичиго вошёл в комнату и лениво махнул рукой, Исида, случайно подслушавший этот разговор по пути в туалет, играл вторую партию с Чадом. — Ребят, пойдёмте играть в баскетбол!

Лапшичный монстр? Лапша? Да, Ичиго и Улькиорра могли говорить о чем-то таком дома. Но всё равно — почему они общаются, будто знакомы больше двух недель? И почему Ичиго… не рассказал об этой причине им?

Затем они пришли на спортивную площадку и поиграли в баскетбол двое на двое благодаря появившимся поблизости Кейго и Мизуиро.

— Будешь? — на трибуну около Улькиорры присела Орихиме и протянула мороженое — простой вафельный стаканчик.

Тот непонимающе взглянул на нее.

— Зачем?

Орихиме честно задумалась.

— Ну… Почему бы порой не сделать приятное другому?

— А какой в этом смысл? — Орихиме задумалась снова и, когда её внезапно озарило, то она торжествующе подняла указательный палец и радостно улыбнулась.

— Когда мы творим добро, то сами становимся лучше! — Улькиорра решил не расспрашивать дальше, так как за время просмотра фильмов и сериалов уяснил, что людям свойственно поступать нелогично. Но мороженое все ещё было протянуто, поэтому он кратко сказал:

— Пустые не едят.

— Почему? — на лице Орихиме был написан неподдельный интерес, и Улькиорра ответил короткое:

— Незачем.

— Тогда кто мешает тебе попробовать? — странно, что она так хочет, чтобы он съел это. Похожее он видел в одном просмотренном фильме из коллекции семейства Куросаки. Наверно, от него ожидают такой же реакции? Улькиорра наклонился, обхватил пальцы Орихиме своими и лизнул верх вафельного стаканчика. Орихиме пораженно выдохнула, и Улькиорра увидел её покрасневшее лицо.

— О, так это парень Иноуэ? — рядом возник заинтересованный Кейго. — А как же Тацуки? Она не перенесет твоей измены! — он картинно смахнул слезу, а Орихиме смутилась сильнее. — Чем я хуже него?

— Ты кто? — Улькиорра неодобрительно рассматривая его.

— Это мой друг, Кейго Асано, — возник рядом изрядно вспотевший Ичиго. — Кейго, это мой друг, Улькиорра Шифер. На пару слов, — Ичиго аккуратно оттащил Кейго в сторону и стал что-то втолковывать ему. Кейго внимательно слушал и порой бросал на Улькиорру заинтересованные, а потом и сочувствующие взгляды. Тот нахмурился. Что Куросаки Ичиго наговорил этому парню?

— У-У-Улькиорра-кун… — он повернулся к Орихиме, которая уже чуть менее красная снова протягивала ему мороженое, но смотрела в пол. — В-Возьми мороженое и больше так не делай, пожалуйста, — Улькиорра молча принял его и снова лизнул. Неплохо.

— А когда он приехал к нам? — к разговору об Улькиорре внезапно подключился Мизуиро.

Ичиго немного подумал, устало стирая пот со лба.

— Уже две недели как. А что?

— Видел его в тёмном переулке неделю назад, — Мизуиро помрачнел. — А где-то месяц назад в Каракуре стали пропадать люди. Так что предупреди его, чтобы не ходил в таких местах.

— Хорошо. А почему они пропадают?

— Никто не знает, — Чад отобрал у Исиды мяч и забросил в корзину. Последний попытался вновь сосредоточиться на игре, но всколыхнувшиеся воспоминания и пустой, лижущий на трибунах мороженое, несколько мешали этому.

Потом они ещё где-то час побродили по Каракуре, зашли в кафе, поболтали, и Исида вдруг кое-что почувствовал. На миг, самую малость. Снова?

— Мне пора. До встречи, — объяснять причину своего быстрого ухода удивленным друзьям он не стал. Чад и Орихиме, похоже, не заметили, но оно и понятно — их не учили так тонко ощущать реацу. И пожалуй, сейчас это к лучшему. Пустой вообще не обратил на это внимание, а Ичиго пожелал другу удачи, но, видимо, примерно догадался обо всем.

«Нужно проследить за тем пустым», — отмечал Исида где-то на подкорке сознания, когда скользил по крышам Каракуры.

Искомое он нашел одном из переулков.

«Опоздал», — Исида сжал губы в тонкую линию, стараясь не глядеть на очередной труп. Уже и днём.

***

_Да! Да! Он достал этот проклятый шарик! После, наверно, тысячи, а то и миллиона попыток! Ичиго торжествующе ухмыльнулся после равнодушного: «Поздравляю, Куросаки Ичиго»._

_— Теперь-то ты сразишься со мной? — Улькиорра материализовал еду, и голодный Ичиго набросился на неё._

_— Поговорим после того, как ты поешь._

_— Ок, — Ичиго был слишком рад победе, чтобы спорить. Внезапно он кое-что заметил. — Кстати, а почему тут нет лапши?_

_— Лапши? — при виде равнодушной ответной реакции Ичиго впал в ступор. Да Улькиорра даже улыбаться не может, что уж шутить. Вывод…_

_— Ты… правда не знаешь, что такое лапша? — после взгляда на Улькиорру, как на идиота, на лбу того появилась еле заметная морщинка._

_— Думаешь, мне есть смысл интересоваться мусором?_

_— Ну, со мной же ты разговариваешь. И даже спросил, какой пейзаж я предпочитаю, — Ичиго пожал плечами._

_— Не обольщайся. Ты — исключение, Куросаки Ичиго, которое не умерло, потому что я и Айзен были в хорошем настроении._

_— Хорошо, — Ичиго продолжил кушать, а Улькиорра задумался._

_Хогёку. Официально оно исполняет желания и подталкивает людей, у которых достаточно для этого сил, к их исполнению. Но конкретики не было — например, какие желания может исполнять непосредственно сам Хогёку? Пожелай, например, Айзен, чтобы шарик делал золотые слитки вместо пустофикации, он стал бы делать золотые слитки? А если два желания противоречат друг другу, какое из них исполнит Хогёку? Что за силу оно использует? Айзен пожелал видеть воинов — получите, распишитесь. Иначе почему Улькиорра, созданный год назад, превосходно владеет мечом?_

_Естественно, в список требований к арранкарам не входили знания о человеческом мире, поэтому быт людей они узнавали сами, урывками. Например, Улькиорра видел у Гриммджоу мельком магнитофон, который тот притащил в Уэко Мундо._

_— Ичиго Куросаки, — когда тот закончил есть, Улькиорра взмахнул рукой, и скатерть с тарелками исчезла. — Ты ещё недостаточно силен, чтобы пытаться одолеть меня, хотя и стал намного быстрее, — Ичиго хотел что-то сказать, но ему не дали этого сделать. — И не говори, что это не так. Поэтому, — после небольшой паузы Улькиорра снисходительно добавил: — Если ты победишь созданного мною монстра, то тогда я, так и быть, уделю тебе время._

_— Хорошо, — Ичиго кивнул — слова Улькиорры не были лишены здравого смысла — и огляделся. — Где чудище?_

_Тут же вдалеке послышался ужасающий рев, и Ичиго повернулся и шокировано посмотрел на горизонт._

_Реацу монстра была поистине страшной, наверное, даже сравнимой с реацу Улькиорры, выпусти он её в полную силу. Яростная, агрессивная, нетерпеливая, желающая перемолоть тебя в фарш даже здесь, на далёком высоком холме. Ичиго занервничал, но не показал виду._

_— Ясно, — спокойно изрёк он и встал. — Можно мелких монстров для разогрева?_

_— Этого ты не победишь, Куросаки Ичиго?_

_— Я одолею его, — уверенно закинули меч на плечо. Раз для спасения Каракуры нужно это сделать — другого выхода нет. — Но не сразу._

_— Врешь. У тебя не хватит сил победить его._

_— Ну, тогда мне придется стать сильнее, — Ичиго слегка усмехнулся. — Как ты сказал, у меня в распоряжении целая вечность, а за нее я смогу стать чуточку сильнее._

_— Но ты все равно идёшь к этому монстру, что убьет тебя, хотя можешь этого избежать, — Улькиорра немного наклонил голову. — Как со мной и Айзеном-сама. Ты знаешь, что умрёшь, но все равно делаешь это. Почему? Люди разве не боятся умереть?_

_На холме повисла тишина. Улькиорра внимательно смотрел на Ичиго, пока тот кусал нижнюю губу и в раздумьях старался подобрать нужные слова. Да, когда он отправился за Орихиме, то прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, погибнет ни за что ни про что. Знали это и его друзья. Ибо когда Айзен остановил его банкай — БАНКАЙ — мизинцем, а спустя год на него напал Гриммджоу, что с усмешкой сказал, что он только шестой в Эспаде… Ичиго был реалистом, и от этого было ещё тяжелей. Но…_

_— Улькиорра, представь, что Айзен… Нет, не так, — Ичиго чуть тряхнул головой. — Кто у вас сильнейший после него?_

_— Ямми с силой Зеро Эспады._

_— Что он почему-то решил тебя убить и начал с самой сильной своей атаки. Попытаешься ли ты её отразить, хоть она тебя и все равно убьет?_

_— Нет, — чуть мотнули головой, и Ичиго призадумался ещё._

_— А если она будет не самой сильной, и ее отразить ты можешь, но понимаешь, что через полминуты умрешь?_

_— Предположим, отражу, — Улькиорра недовольно вспомнил рогатого монстра._

_— Вот и ответ, — развел руками Ичиго и посмотрел на полумесяц на чёрном небе. — Я знаю, что, скорее всего, погибну, спасая Иноуэ. Но не могу стоять в стороне и ничего не делать._

_— Но Орихиме Иноуэ — не ты._

_— Она важнее меня для меня, — Ичиго вспомнил её искаженное страхом лицо в битве с Гриммджоу. — Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, — просто добавил он и прошел несколько шагов, как его внезапно окликнули:_

_— Постой, Ичиго Куросаки._

_Улькиорра спокойно спускался вслед за ним, зарывая голые ступни в белый песок._

_— Как я сказал, у меня будет плохое настроение, если ты умрешь, — с нечитаемым лицом проговорил он. — Поэтому давай отсрочим твою идиотскую гибель. Так и быть, я помогу тебе сражаться вначале, — Улькиорра нахмурился. — Но на большее не рассчитывай._

_— Спасибо! — Ичиго благодарно кивнул. — Ну что, пойдем?_

***

Ненавижу этого высокомерного кирпича! Решено: отправлюсь в мир людей и набью ему рожу! И что это за «чтобы стать его другом»? Да скорее небо упадет на землю, чем эта глыба скажет это. Но вроде бы я не ослышался… Надо проверить.

Гарганта создалась с некоторым трудом — наверняка Белоснежка постаралась. Значит, в мире людей точно будет что-то интересное.

Но — увы! — здесь было невероятно тихо. Деревья, дома, безлюдные улицы. Ни одного пустого поблизости, ни даже кого-то из дружков Куросаки или его самого. Я раздражался всё сильней и уже хотел разгромить этот город, как вдруг учуял энергию Улькиорры и радостно побежал к нему.

От увиденного я застыл с открытым ртом. Улькиорра, с комплексом бога не хуже, чем у Айзена-сама, нёс небольшой пакет рядом с нагруженным как вол Куросаки Ичиго. Серьёзно? Мистер «вы все говно, мне плевать на всех, кроме себя» кому-то помогает? Ещё и Куросаки Ичиго? А завтра выяснится, что на самом деле Айзен-сама был заодно с шинигами? Интересно, как он отреагирует на мое появление… Я хищно оскалился и уверенно вышел из-за угла.

— Йо, Улькиорра! — он развернулся. Все же морда у него как была кирпичом, так и осталась. Но если бы от его ауры можно было погибнуть, то я сдох бы на месте.

— Ты чего? — я нахмурился, так как Куросаки щурился, изображая, что не видит меня. Даже лучше, чем порой Белоснежка. — Там кто-то есть?

Мельком я заметил, что от него не чувствуется силы. Стоп. Вообще никакой силы. И игнорировать меня Куросаки Ичиго не стал бы, да и вряд сумел бы так натурально сыграть.

— Только не говорите, — нет, это слишком невероятно. — Что бывший Куатро Эспада прислуживает слабаку без рейацу?

Улькиорра тут же отбросил пакет и посмотрел на меня так, отчего я внутренне заорал от восторга: сейчас будет драка! Господи, как же я соскучился по дракам!

— Подожди.

— Не лезь, Куросаки Ичиго, — ну, хоть в чём-то я согласился с Улькиоррой.

Похоже, теперь уже бывший шинигами догадался, что происходит, хотя и не особо пытался нас остановить.

— Если драться, то не здесь. Пожалуйста. — Стоп, Белоснежка, что, его слушает? Не обзывает говном? Интересно.

— Неужто наш император поступит так, как хочет какой-то мусор? — зелёные глаза вновь хмуро посмотрели на меня. Ну, чего ты ждешь, дерись! Я с предвкушением оскалился.

— Действительно, — за спиной Белоснежки раскрылись чёрные крылья, и он стремительно исчез в облаках.

Стоп, что? Ах ты ж… Какого чёрта ты улетаешь от меня? Стой, кому говорят, падла!

Догнал я Улькиорру в самом верху неба, над облаками, совсем близко к звёздам на черном небе. Верней, реацу-то я его чувствовал, а его самого не видно за тучами.

— Боишься, а, Улькиорра? — я подлетел ближе и приготовился создать серо, как вдруг меня отбросила назад волна гигантской силы, и от неожиданности я чуть не задохнулся.

Что за?.. Тучи рассеялись, и вместо Улькиорры появилось чёрное нечто с кожистыми крыльями за спиной, с длинным хвостом с кисточкой на конце и с яркими, как неоновая вывеска, голубыми глазами. Бонусом шла сильно изменившаяся реацу, и я понял — мне конец.

— Умри.

***

Раздражает.

Зачем этот мусор пришёл сюда? И еще заставил меня взлететь на самый верх, где жутко холодно. До мурашек под кожей холодно. Нет, Урахара предупреждал о повышенной «людской» чувствительности гикая, но… Люди — самая слабая раса. Почему шинигами взялись их защищать?

И ведь это была не самая сильная атака — иначе городу пришел бы конец, как и Куросаки Ичиго. Гриммджоу выжил — я почувствовал очень далеко его слабейшую реацу, но не стал преследовать. Не было настроения.

Я спустился с небес и невольно расслабился, едва кроссовки коснулись теплого асфальта. Ичиго Куросаки быстро подбежал и тревожно всмотрелся в меня, но ничего не сказал, ведь и так всё было ясно. Лишь короткое ненужное:

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Нормально, — я вспомнил слова Гриммджоу, поэтому пренебрежительно кивнул на брошенные пакеты и пошёл в противоположном направлении. — Встретимся дома, пакеты донесешь сам.

Плевать, что Куросаки Ичиго обо мне подумает. С каких пор меня волнует Ичиго Куросаки? С каких это пор я прислуживаю человеку?! Стал ничем не лучше шинигами. Стал как эта грязь, люди.

Хотя… То голубое платье на витрине красивое. Как я ни старался, но не мог назвать его мусором, как и отвести от него взгляд. Я тронул стекло витрины ладонью. Холодное. Гладкое. Хотя в книге, что я нашёл у Ичиго Куросаки, написали, что на самом деле оно шершавое. Интересно.

Смешно. Тот, кто должен править, властвовать над людьми, живет спокойно бок о бок и даже — о ужас! — дружит с одним из жалких людишек. А… зачем мне править ими? Это было желание Айзена, и только его. Мне-то это зачем? Ну помог я немного Куросаки Ичиго, и почему-то это не показалось хоть сколько-то унизительным.

Я нахмурился, отошёл от стекла, и чуть тряхнул головой. Я любовался какой-то тряпкой, был совсем не против услужить ничтожному человечишке. Новые, странные мысли. Непривычные. Неправильные. Не приведёт это ни к чему хорошему.

Я зашёл в дом, скинул кроссовки, и, игнорируя родственников Куросаки Ичиго, прошёл в гостиную и устроился на диване. Когда Куросаки Ичиго устроил краткий экскурс «Что нужно и что не нужно делать в мире людей», там упоминалось «Не оскорблять друзей, семью и прохожих». А раз нужно подружиться с ним, нужно следовать его правилам. Тем более, несложно просто не замечать родственников Куросаки Ичиго с их небольшой силой.

Я вспомнил, зачем решил подружиться с ним: хотел стать сильнее. Проверить, работает ли «сила дружбы». Действительно, стал сильнее. Но зачем? Чтобы побеждать тех, кто сильнее? Вроде бы таких рядом нет. Чтобы править кем-то? Этого я, как выяснил, совершенно не хочу.

Так чего же я хочу?

***

От Юзу не укрылось, что гостивший у них парень немного замерз на улице и чуть дрожит, поэтому, зная о его необщительности и нелюдимости, она просто подошла и накинула на него тёплый, шерстяной плед в клеточку.

— Возьми.

— Зачем? — парень выглядел недовольным, но не слишком.

— Ты весь дрожишь, а так согреешься, — Юзу пожала плечами и ушла. В следующее её посещение Улькиорра обнаружился с закрытыми глазами на диванчике и мирно посапывающим, обнявшим подушку.

— Заснул, — вынесла вердикт Юзу.

***

Ренджи глубоко вздохнул и отодвинул сёдзи, за которой его поджидали капитаны и Главнокомандующий. Как только его увидели, оживленная беседа сменилась гробовым молчанием. Не боящийся пустых, сражавшийся до последней капли крови Ренджи с волнением опустился на пол, стараясь не глядеть на невозмутимого Главнокомандующего.

«Не беспокойся. В истории с баккото ты справился, и сейчас всё будет хорошо».

— Лейтенант шестого отряда Абараи Ренджи к вашим услугам, — он вежливо поклонился.

— Ну-ну, давайте без формальностей. Ближе к делу, — слегка махнул рукой Кьораку.

Ренджи мысленно повторил: «Все хорошо. Ты справишься», а затем немного замешкался и достал доклад. Некоторое время назад он и не подозревал, что на сообщение «Срочные новости. Отправляюсь в Сейрейтей» ответят чёрной бабочкой «Приходи на собрание капитанов». Сейчас Бьякуя Кучики невозмутимо сидел в комнате, но вряд ли был менее заинтересован, чем остальные.

— В 22.00 объект наблюдения вместе с Ичиго Куросаки вышли из магазина с покупками. В 22.10 мною было уловлена сильная реацу, предположительно — одного из арранкаров Эспады, — немного страшно, когда на тебя внимательно смотрят все капитаны. Наверно, потому что чем обернулась для Готэя авантюра Айзена, никому напоминать не стоит. — Через несколько секунд он возник рядом с объектом наблюдения, и после пары фраз они оба улетели в небо, предположительно — драться.

Сбоку закатил глаза Дзараки. Ну не получалось у Ренджи составлять отчеты. Доселе его проверял лишь капитан Кучики, что критиковал не за стиль изложения, а за возможные упущенные важные мелкие детали.

— В 22.11 высоко в небе произошел всплеск энергии. Размером как банкай, а то и больше.

Лица некоторых капитанов немного помрачнели.

— Вы уверены в этом, лейтенант Абараи? — Главнокомандующий? Даже глаз на миллиметр приоткрыл.

— Да, — Ренджи как можно уверенней кивнул.

— Хм, — Главнокомандующий на пару секунд замолчал. — В отчетах упоминалось, что он живет у бывшего временного шинигами. В каких они отношениях?

«Чтоб тебя, Куросаки. Как только ты появился, то взбаламутил весь Сейрейтей и совершил невозможное, а потом и спас нас всех и Каракуру. А теперь почему-то спокойно общаешься с одним из бывших арранкаров Айзена».

— Наверное, приятели, — с несвойственной ему осторожностью заметил Ренджи.

В комнате снова повисла тишина, и Ренджи понял, что Главнокомандующий стал обдумывать случившуюся ситуацию. Видимо, они и до этого обсуждали эту тему, и теперь решение за ним.

— Хорошо. Тогда поступим так, — Главнокомандующий стукнул посохом. — Капитан Кучики, у вас есть срочные дела?

— Нет. Совершенно никаких.

— Тогда отправляйтесь в мир живых и разузнайте всё напрямую от Куросаки Ичиго. Можете идти, лейтенант Абараи, — того не нужно было упрашивать.

***

— Ренджи, подожди минутку.

Ренджи застыл. Лицо капитана, как всегда, как каменная маска — нельзя определить по нему, что его обладатель чувствует.

— Да, капитан Кучики, — всё ведь нормально, да? Доклад ведь был нормальным, да?

— У тебя нет на сегодня срочных дел? — и голос вроде как всегда, спокойный и размеренный. Даже слишком спокойный.

— Никак нет, капитан, — Ренджи постарался уверенно кивнуть.

Бьякуя как будто бы задумался, а затем вытащил какие-то бумажки и протянул их вперёд.

— Возьми билеты. Будешь сопровождать Рукию на концерт.

Тогда из-за болезни исполнителя его отменили, и Рукия сильно расстроилась. Он бы не хотел, чтобы она пошла на него в одиночестве.

— Что? — непонимание, удивление, осознание, неверие, принятие — после всех стадий Ренджи захотелось обнять капитана, но он такой порыв явно не оценит.

— А, да, конечно. Большое спасибо, капитан! — Ренджи сдержанно кивнул. Далее они попрощались, но не успел Ренджи уйти, как на повороте за угол с кем-то столкнулся.

— Можно вас на минутку, лейтенант Абараи? — Кьораку приподнял шляпу.

***

Воскресенье Ичиго Куросаки хотел провести вместе с семьей на даче для копания картошки, о чем и сообщил Улькиорре и спросил, будет ли тот копать картошку. Улькиорра смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, отвернулся и снова погрузился в чтение японских сказок. Наверное, согласился.

— Куросаки-сан, у вас сейчас нет никаких срочных дел? — раздался сзади знакомый голос, когда Ичиго выкидывал мусорные мешки в контейнер.

— Нет. А что?

— Пойдемте. Нам предстоит долгий разговор, — Урахара повернулся, и Ичиго последовал за ним, гадая, что хотят узнать от него.

— Это касается вашего друга, пустого, — Урахара разлил по чашкам горячий чай и отложил веер в сторону. Ожидаемо. Ичиго принялся слушать.

— Когда он только появился в мире людей, я несколько забеспокоился, — защебетал Урахара в своей обычной манере и наклонил голову. — Когда он заинтересовался вами и захотел навестить вас даже при отсутствии у вас сил, я удивился. А когда он за всё время пребывания в Каракуре не сделал ничего плохого и даже поглотил парочку пустых, — надо же, Улькиорра об этом не рассказывал. — А еще он довольно хорошо общается с вами. Могу я узнать, почему? — Урахара замолчал. Ичиго немного подумал, а потом всё-таки кратко рассказал про «Вечность».

— Вот как, — Урахара замолчал на пару секунд и сильнее посерьезнел. — Вы можете с уверенностью сказать, что ваш новый друг и дальше не причинит вреда городу?

— Да, — Ичиго твердо кивнул.

— Другого я от вас и не ждал, Куросаки-сан. Но, как вы понимаете, что я не могу довериться лишь вашим словам? Вдобавок, — Урахара сжал губы. — В городе объявился новый пустой.

По помрачневшим глазам Ичиго понял, насколько все плохо.

— Пустой достаточно слабый, но с проблемными способностями, — на предпоследнем слове Урахара сделал ударение. — После поглощения души он занимает тело убитого, из-за чего отследить его по реацу довольно сложно. Последнее оставленное им тело нашли рядом с вашим районом. Полагаю, его привлек выброс энергии вчера ночью, — закончил Урахара и отпил из кружки — вероятно, подробности ночного инцидента он уже знал.

Ичиго нахмурился. Когда он решил остаться без сил, то прекрасно понимал, что в подобных случаях будет фактически беспомощен. Что не сможет, если нужно, защитить семью. Непонятно одно.

— Как это касается меня, Урахара-сан?

Ответ перевернул весь мир Ичиго с ног на голову.

— Я знаю способ, как вернуть вам силы, Куросаки-сан, — Ичиго ошарашенно уставился на ничуть не смущенного Урахару, что лишь пожал плечами. — Признаюсь, я знал его и раньше. Но хотел дать вам отдохнуть, поскольку вы заслужили это. Если бы не вы — Каракура бы сейчас не существовала, — в глазах напротив промелькнуло что-то похожее на вину и сочувствие. — Плюс способ еще не доработан и на пятьдесят процентов смертелен.

Молчание длилось где-то две минуты.

— Я готов, — Ичиго встал.

— Может, обдумайте…

— Где-то рядом бродит опасный пустой, что может навредить моей семье. Как вы думаете, как я поступлю? — Урахара невольно приподнял краешек рта. Да, ясно, что Куросаки Ичиго поступит именно так. Его смелость, готовность защищать близких, встретить опасность лицом к лицу восхищали даже такого опытного шинигами, как Урахара.

— Хорошо, только давайте я все же чуть доработаю способ. А пока…

***

На дачу Улькиорра поехал, правда, без Ичиго Куросаки. Сестрам его отец ответил расплывчатое «Занят срочными делами» и отшутился, но что-то тут было нечисто. Хотя, может, всё было как обычно?

На природе Улькиорра в обычной манере улегся на шезлонг. Карин, копавшая картошку, недовольно уставилась на него, но «кто не работает, тот не ест» в этом случае себя оправдывало. Карин вспомнила рассказ Ичиго. Кажется, этот парень рос в каком-то супер-закрытом интернате за границей из-за заболевания и чересчур властного отца, потому о социуме мало что знает. А ещё его там обижали и били нехорошие одногруппники, так что не стоит удивляться его мрачности, закрытости и если он вдруг начнет грубить. В голове Карин родился зловещий план.

— Хочешь? — она обернулась к Улькиорре и протянула лопату, который чуть-чуть поднял взгляд.

— Зачем?

— Не каждый достоин копать картошку, — надеюсь, Ичиго простит эту маленькую шалость — Это занятие лишь для избранных.

Улькиорра пристально уставился на неё.

«Он, что, серьезно поверил в это?»

— Помню, как Ичиго плакал в детстве, когда я копала картошку вместо него. Но если ты не хочешь… — Карин развернулась и стала делать вид, что с радостью и с усердием копает грядки. Через минуту-две черенка лопаты коснулась бледная рука.

— Дай попробовать, — Карин в два счета объяснила, что да как, и за час Улькиорра оперативно перекопал целый огород. Наблюдая за ним, Карин невольно посочувствовала ему: насколько нужно быть одиноким, чтобы не знать таких простых вещей? Всё-таки хорошо, что он встретил Ичиго.

Вернулись они к вечеру, а Ичиго всё не было и не было.

— Не волнуйся, — Карин заметила его беспокойство. — Ичиго самостоятельный ещё с одиннадцати лет. Не пропадет.

Он волнуется за Ичиго Куросаки? Ничуть. Просто интересно, куда тот пропал.

Орихиме удивилась, когда услышала голос пустого по телефону. Похожую реакцию, но сильнее, испытали Чад и Исида. Нет, никто из них не видел Ичиго днем. Впрочем, Орихиме дала номера еще двух друзей Ичиго, которых он видел на баскетбольной площадке, но и они не знали, куда тот подевался. Поэтому тёмным летним вечером Улькиорра решил прогуляться.

В быту людей он теперь более-менее разбирался и был достаточно неприхотлив. Толстовка, кроссовки, джинсы — и вот он идет по улицам Каракуры. Толстовку, как и то платье на витрине, он сильно полюбил. Удобно, тепло. Мягко. И пахнет приятно. Интересный он, мир живых.

Внезапно Улькиорра уловил странную реацу. Недалеко, в паре метров от себя. Куросаки Ичиго, конечно, чувствовать её не будет, а вдруг? Даже то, что спустя пару секунд странная сила исчезла, не остановило Улькиорру.

В итоге он вышел на набережную, а, точнее, на современную, недавно закованную в бетон её часть. Улькиорра подошёл к перилам и посмотрел на реку: его, живущего в бесконечной пустыне, всегда удивляла подвижная вода. Впрочем, было в ее спокойствии что-то от неизменности песков Уэко Мундо. Улькиорра погрузился в размышления, и вдруг сзади кто-то подошёл. И через следующие пару секунд, слипшиеся в один миг — сильный толчок в спину, кувырок, ветер и смазанный мир — пришла боль. Адская, разрывающая сознание, тело и само твое существование, а потом — спасительная пустота.

***

Он плавал в темноте, где не слышал ничего и где постепенно… умирал. Да, пустые — это умершие души, не нашедшие покоя, которых что-то держало в этом мире, но он всё равно почему-то умирал.

Он порой задумывался, что держало именно его в этом мире и почему он это забыл.

***

_Проклятый монстр. Даже ему сложно сражаться с ним, не говоря о Куросаки Ичиго. Вкратце — Улькиорра отбивал самые сложные атаки и оставлял остальное шинигами. Хотя вначале тот постоянно лез, куда не просят, но потом они приспособились и стали понимать, кому какие удары достанутся._

_— Перерыв. Ты выдохся, — Улькиорра уклонился от очередного щупальца и подлетел к Куросаки Ичиго, который на этот раз просто кивнул. Они отошли на холм вдалеке, ибо монстр передвигался очень медленно, что компенсировалось дальними атаками и неплохой защитой._

_— Черт, — Ичиго сдержал поток ругательств, когда разглядывал тёмно-алую рану на руке, что пульсировала и причиняла боль, которую он стойко терпел. Вдруг он заметил, что его пристально разглядывает Улькиорра._

_— Что? — тот постоял, подумал и приблизился к Ичиго._

_— Руку, — Ичиго помедлил и недоуменно протянул её. Что Улькиорра…_

_Улькиорра поднес ладони к ране, и ее постепенно окутало знакомое зелёное свечение._

_— Стоп, так ты владеешь лечебным кидо? — Ичиго пораженно воззрился на Улькиорру._

_Улькиорра равнодушно кивнул._

_— Есть мнение, что когда Айзен создавал из нас арранкаров, то Хогёку, уже являющийся его частью, просто передал каждому его боевые знания с небольшими вариациями. Почему, ты думаешь, я неплохо сражаюсь на мечах?_

_— А, вот оно как. Почему ты мне все это расска… — Ичиго осенило. — Дай угадаю — я всё равно умру, и эти слова ничего не изменят._

_— А ты оказывается, умнее, чем я думал, Куросаки Ичиго._

_— Вообще-то это была ирония, — заметили и увидели непонимающий взгляд арранкара, но что такое ирония, решили не говорить._

_Ещё две минуты прошли в полном молчании._

_— Улькиорра._

_— Что?_

_— …А ты, оказывается, неплохой парень._

_Улькиорра поднял глаза, которые — Ичиго готов был поклясться — наполнились удивлением, хоть с виду ни капли не изменились._

_— С огромными недостатками, но все же, — Ичиго улыбнулся. — Не убиваешь, помогаешь мне стать сильнее, лечишь меня, причем так долго, что на это не хватило бы твоего высокомерия. Да, вы похитили Иноуэ, но с ней все в порядке. И Рукия и Чад живы, — да, он чувствовал исчезновение их реацу, но в глубине души знал, что поймет, если они умрут. — Так что если мы выберем отсюда и не станем больше сражаться, то вполне можем подружиться. Как тебе?_

_Неожиданно. Ему только на руку это предложение, с его задумкой, но…_

_— Отсюда выберется только один, Куросаки Ичиго, — но всё-таки что будет дальше, Улькиорра не представлял. — Если ты совершишь чудо, и из вечности выберемся мы оба… Так как этого никогда не случится, то почему бы и нет? Или твое предложение тоже было иронией?_

_— Нет, — к удивлению Ичиго, через полминуты рана затянулась окончательно._

_— Ну, что, пошли дальше сражаться с Лапшичным Монстром?_

_— Лапшичным Монстром?_

_— Да. Он же из-за щупалец на лапшу похож. А, ну да… — Ичиго виновато посмотрел на Улькиорру._

_— Зачем ты дал ему имя?_

_— А почему бы и нет? У тебя же имя есть. Хотя Лапшичный монстр, скорее, название, но не важно, — Ичиго пожал плечами. — Ты, кстати, чем любишь заниматься? Играть в баскетбол, сёги, карты?_

_— Зачем тебе это знать?_

_— Чтобы знать, чем заняться с будущим другом, — Улькиорре вмиг захотелось точным ударом стереть самодовольную ухмылку Куросаки Ичиго или что-нибудь ответить, но «случайно» пропустить пару ударов Лапшичного Монстра показалось ему гораздо эффективнее._

_— Я…  
_

***

«А ведь у меня нет каких-то интересов» — подумал он тогда. Да и сейчас, что держит его на этом свете? К чему, к кому ему возвращаться? Ну, погрустит немного Куросаки Ичиго и всё. А _там_ он наконец найдет желанный покой — как тогда, погружаясь в белое дерево. Покой — вот его счастье.

…  
…  
…

Нет. **Спокойствие** , а не покой. Отсутствие ярких переживаний, потрясений, боли, а не исчезновение всего и вся.

**Он не хочет умирать.**

Отражать удары противника, зная, что скоро умрёшь от рук — инстинкт самосохранения и логика. Нападают — увернись или отрази. Как иначе? Но теперь он тормозит смерть не потому, что по-другому было бы странно.

А потому что **сам** этого **по-настоящему** хочет.

Усилием воли по его венам разлилась энергия — яркая, буйная, окрашивающая всё в яркие краски и возвращающая назад, к адской боли. К воздушному, невесомому платью на витрине, к лапше, что Куросаки Ичиго обещал показать, но постоянно забывал. К самому Куросаки Ичиго, к его идиотской улыбке и тому, что, наверное, Улькиорра сейчас понял.

_Некоторое время назад_

Получил Куросаки Ичиго силу шинигами старым проверенным способом — его проткнули насквозь мечом. И, да, он не умер, но Урахара настоял, чтобы провести обследование на всякий случай и потренироваться, проверить силы.

— Ну, я пошел, — подвал Урахары не изменился, но по ощущениям Ичиго, в Каракуре был уже поздний вечер.

— Удачи вам, Куросаки-сан, — Урахара чуть наклонил голову, как вдруг к нему подбежали с каким-то прибором, похожим на небольшой компьютер.

— Он у вас пищал, вот я и принес его сюда, как вы просили.

— Пищал? — нахмурившийся Урахара поднес его к лицу, но внезапно на его лице появился испуг.

— Что-то случилось? — Ичиго подошёл и посмотрел на экран с цифрами и графиками.

— Похоже, ваш друг-пустой сейчас умирает, — пальцы быстро и проворно заскользили по клавиатуре. Ичиго на секунду впал в ступор.

— У него же есть регенерация, — уж кто-то, а он хорошо знал об этом.

— Я заблокировал почти все его способности, оставив лишь немногое, что не должно вызвать подозрений, так как нам проблем и с тем пустым хватало, — объяснили скороговоркой. — В этом гикае есть датчик, реагирующий на изменение уровня реацу вокруг. Поэтому в вашу встречу со вторым арранкаром я успел на некоторое время снять ограничения. Попробую разблокировать их сейчас, но даже так, — секундная пауза. — Спустя минуту ваш друг погибнет.

Все больше мрачнея и перебирая клавиши, Урахара старался не обращать внимания на комок вины в душе. Пустых он не любил, но не хотел, чтобы друг Куросаки Ичиго погиб отчасти из-за него.

_— Я не допущу этого._

Урахару обдал резкий порыв реацу, и в ту же секунду, не раздумывая, он на полном серьезе приготовился применить банкай. Но, когда он повернулся, Куросаки Ичиго и след простыл.

Что за?.. Он займётся этим позже. Урахара вернулся к ноутбуку. Благодаря его технологиям, гикай и пустой связаны. Уничтожь гикай и его связь с пустым — исчезнут все ограничения, что Урахара вначале и попытался сделать. Но вот загвоздка — почему-то гикай не уничтожался и не разрывал связь, сколько бы он не пытался. Пришлось идти обходным путем, пытаясь снять ограничения.

***

Даже чувство реацу не понадобилось — со стороны набережной послышался душераздирающий крик. С помощью хиренкьяку Исида был месте через несколько секунд. И увиденное оправдало его худшие опасения.

Над лежащим на бетоне, сломанным, словно кукла, Улькиоррой, нависал человек. Стоило стреле со свистом вонзиться в него, как он упал, а из его тела вылез пустой.

По сути, это было просто сине-серое облако, клякса, с маской пустого. Но очень сильная клякса — ловкая, проворная и большая. Если в нее и попадали стрелы, то раны быстро затягивались. Вывод — если и уничтожить пустого, то всю противно хихикающую кляксу разом, которая не даёт ему отвлечься на лежащего без сознания пустого.

— А человек-то почти помер, квинси, — раздражающе хихикали, уворачиваясь от стрел. — Сначала съем его, а потом и тебя. Зря ты купился на эту приманку, хи-хи.

— Человек? — не успел Исида понять, что имеют ввиду, как внезапно возникшая рядом реацу придавила его к полу, словно большой грузовик. Это… ещё арранкар? Нет, _хуже_. Но она моментально пропала, и, кое-как поднявшись, Исида увидел рыжеволосого пустого с рогами, что за долю секунды подлетел и мечом разрубил кляксу вместе с маской. _Стоп, мечом?_

— ИЧИГО? — пустой развернулся и кивнул, и не успел Исида осознать все, как его вновь придавило к земле, только сзади.

_Ещё один?_

— Где эта сволочь? — разъярённо прозвучало рядом. Теперь Улькиорра узнал, что такое ненависть, а его вечно хмуро-равнодушное лицо исказила злоба.

 _— Его здесь нет. Я убил его,_ — металлическим, одновременно знакомым и нет голосом ответил пустой-Ичиго.

— Спасибо, — Исида развернулся и обомлел. Улькиорра представлял прежнего себя во второй форме ресуррексиона, которого будто окунули в чан с черной краской и дали яркие, голубые линзы. И с куда большей силой, чем раньше.

— Полагаю, в том, что моя регенерация не сработала сразу, нужно винить Урахару Киске?

_— Ты не тронешь его._

— Остановишь меня, Куросаки Ичиго? — Улькиорра шагнул вперёд. Внезапно Исида кое-что заметил.

— А почему у тебя нет дырки? — тот хмуро уставился на него.

— То есть?

— Дырка исчезла, а ты же пустой, — Улькиорра посмотрел вниз — действительно, ни на горле, ни на груди дырки нет.

— Не важно, — сейчас его интересовала лишь собственная злость. Улькиорра вновь обратился к Ичиго. — Пожалуйста, сейчас самое время взять реванш.

_— Если я одолею тебя, ты не причинишь вреда Урахаре и его близким. И давай не в Каракуре._

— С чего вдруг? — раздражённо дёрнули бровью. — Да, тебе не плевать на Каракуру, но мне-то зачем соглашаться?

«Не много ли ты требуешь от меня, Куросаки Ичиго?»

_— Я победил тебя в прошлый раз. А значит, ты мне должен._

Секунд десять в воздухе висело молчание, от которого Исиде стало не по себе.

— Хорошо. Но, знай, я буду сражаться насмерть, Куросаки Ичиго. Пощады не жди, как тогда, — нетерпеливо ответил Улькиорра. Что же, пусть это будет прощальным подарком шинигами и их дружбе. «Больше не будем сражаться», верно?

Они оба за секунду взмыли ввысь, и давление моментально пропало. Исида наконец вздохнул полной грудью и встал с асфальта.

Как только Куросаки вернётся, он тут же спросит его обо всем. И почему тот не рассказал им.

***

Той ночью покой тихой полянки в самом сердце леса, где за километры не видно не души, нарушили зловещий белый монстр с большими рогами и худая черная фигура, сливающийся с ночью, со светящимися голубыми глазами.

— Чтобы ты знал, я вовсе не такой добрый, Куросаки Ичиго, как ты думаешь. Я убил тебя в «Вечности», только ты этого не помнишь.

— _Знаю. Мне мой меч рассказал_ , — кивнули, тряхнув длинными рыжими волосами.

— И ещё: я так хорошо общался с тобой, — хвост арранкара обвился вокруг его ноги. — Потому что думал, что эта сила, почти уничтожившая меня, возникла из-за твоей дружбы с той компанией.

Молчание. Ичиго, мягко говоря, удивился. Снова Улькиорра говорит то, чего от него не ожидаешь.

_— В чем-то ты прав, кстати._

— Но, видимо, я ошибся. Оказывается, люди поголовно поступают нелогично. Я слишком переоценил твои умственные способности, Куросаки Ичиго. Начнем же сражаться, — первый удар тот отразил, но лесной полосы сзади как не бывало, а наблюдающий за ними относительно недалеко Бьякуя Кучики на рефлексах потянулся за мечом. Оказывается, Ренджи не преувеличивал. Он намного преуменьшал.

***

Всю ночь Юзу не могла уснуть и ворочалась под одеялом.

— Тоже не спится? — Карин присела на кровать.

— Да. Ичиго не вернулся, как и его друг. И ещё такое странное чувство, — Юзу посмотрела в окно, на жёлтую луну, а Карин обняла колени. Даже отсюда она ощущала эту силу. Опять брат во что-то вляпался. Он действительно думает, что она поверит рассказам папы про лагерь?

Внезапно дверь в комнату скрипнула, и вошёл отец.

— Что, тоже не спится? — он облокотился на дверь. На его лице была спокойная улыбка, не свойственная ему, но Карин могла поклясться: они думают и волнуются об одном и том же.

В тишине Карин сильней съёжилась, а Юзу привстала.

— Раз так, то мы можем, например, посмотреть фильм про Наруто, — отец кивнул в сторону коридора. — Недавно купил. Пойдёмте? — он улыбнулся, прямо как Ичиго, а учитывая, что тот после смерти мамы редко улыбался так искренне и широко (и вообще улыбался нечасто), Карин, как ни хотела, не смогла злиться за его с Ичиго секреты.

— Хорошо, — она вышла из комнаты, — Идите в гостиную, а я пока пойду разогрею пиццу.

— Такая предусмотрительная. Вся в мать, — Иссин смахнул воображаемую слезу.

***

Вернулись Ичиго и его друг на следующее утро, хмурые и старающиеся не смотреть друг на друга.

«Поссорились», — поняла Юзу. Даже от родного отца, как всегда встречавшего сына ногой в лицо, Ичиго молча увернулся и прошел в гостиную. А Улькиорра привычно плюхнулся на диван, закутался в уже полюбившийся плед и не заметил, как заснул.

_Вечер_

— Как дела? — за столиком в кафе к нему присела радостная Орихиме. Улькиорра смерил её мрачным взглядом, но промолчал.

— Ваш заказ, — официантка поставила на стол миску с лапшой и чашку кофе. — Китайская лапша и капучино. Что-то ещё? — вежливо обратились в Орихиме.

— Нет, спасибо, — официантка ушла. Орихиме понимающе посмотрела на Улькиорру. — Поссорился с Ичиго?

— И что? — тот чуть поднял бровь, и Орихиме удивилась. Когда его лицо перестало быть ледяной маской?

— Уверена, вы помиритесь. Если ничего страшного не случилось, он быстро тебя простит, — обнадеживающе улыбнулись, но невеселые зеленые глаза ни капли не изменились.

— Мы сражались, и он победил, — кратко поправил Улькиорра, помешивая кофе. Орихиме смутилась.

— Вот как. Тебя это так сильно задело? — Улькиорра нахмурился. Почему она интересуется этим? Хотя…

— Тебе так сильно интересен Ичиго Куросаки? — Орихиме растерялась — раньше об этом ее спрашивали лишь в шутку. Да, пожалуй, Куросаки-кун ей больше, чем друг, но и только. Наверно.

— Да, конечно! Он же мой друг! Ты мне тоже интересен, — в голове, как назло, всплыл момент с мороженым. — Не-не в этом смысле!

— Не в смысле друга? Если я не друг, то почему интересен тебе? — Улькиорра облокотился о стол и положил голову на сцепленные ладони.

— Просто как человек. Так же можно, да? — немного неуверенно произнесли и признались: — И я бы не отказалась от твоей дружбы.

Улькиорра снова удивился, но меньше. Орихиме Иноуэ, что с нее взять. Вслед за ней он взглянул через слегка грязное стекло на оживленную улицу.

— Насчёт боя с Куросаки Ичиго. Нет, меня это не сильно задело, — неожиданно обнаружил он. Да, неприятно, но проиграть такому сильному шинигами не стыдно. Тем более, такое уже случалось и вообще к сражениям Улькиорра относился с лёгкой прохладцей.

— И что теперь будешь делать? — он задумался. Вариантов масса. Самое главное — выяснить, почему его чувство голода вдруг усилилось, хотя от обычного бутерброда оно ослабло. Почему он постоянно отрубается на долгое время. И что это за странное чувство в низу его тела? Наверняка ответы есть у Урахары, но Улькиорра подозревал, что не сможет сдержаться. Да, он равнодушный кирпич, но ту боль запомнил надолго. Наверно, именно запрет Ичиго на месть больше всего обидел его. Обидел. Ладно, он начал меняться давно, сейчас удивляться поздно. И в действительности виноват не Урахара, а он сам. Знал же о возможных последствиях, когда принимал гикай.

— Что-то.

У Орихиме зазвонил телефон со смутно знакомой песней. Улькиорра подозрительно покосился на него. «Титаник»?

— Ой, мне нужно идти! — встали и ободряюще улыбнулись. — Помирись с Ичиго, хорошо? Он тоже не в восторге от случившегося.

Но Улькиорра ничего не ответил. Когда Орихиме ушла, он какое-то время почитал в облаках и принялся за лапшу, что неожиданно оказалась вкусной, а после — за кофе. Но только он поставил чашку на стол, как почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и почти сразу отрубился.

***

Когда он очнулся, то не понял, что не знает это место. Чернота, полнейшая чернота. Впрочем, по реацу он обнаружил загадочный браслет на левой руке, но большее сказать не мог — лишь то, что его способности пустого не действуют. Снова.

Урахара? Возможно, но почему-то это казалось маловероятным. Прогулка туда-сюда тоже ничего не дала. Куда он не идёт, везде одна чернота. Бесконечное и/или закольцованное пространство?

Закончив блуждать, Улькиорра лег на пол и стал размышлять, как вдруг его посетило чувство дежа вю. «Вечность»? Скорее, что-то похожее на нее, только теперь для него самого. Прекрасно (ирония).

Внезапно Улькиорры что-то легонько коснулось. Чья-то реацу? Он обернулся. Действительно, это была очень-очень слабая, но реацу. По мере приближения она усиливалась, и в какой-то момент подозрения, кому она принадлежит, окончательно утвердились.

Обладатель этой реацу. Сражение с Куросаки Ичиго, где они выложились на полную и уничтожили добрую половину, а то и две трети леса. Тонкий отголосок другой реацу, на который Улькиорра в пылу боя высокомерно не обратил внимание (а зря). Его прошлая деятельность. Один вопрос — почему он ещё жив?

Вскоре показался свет, а когда Улькиорра приблизился вплотную, и его обладатель — мужчина в черном костюме, белой накидке и черной повязке на правом глазу, что непринужденно устроился на стуле, больше похожем на трон.

— Улькиорра? Что ты здесь делаешь? И ты?.. — тот услышал неподдельное удивление и кивнул. Кто знал, что пушечное мясо выживет?

— Подружился с Куросаки Ичиго, — удивление из глаз Айзена пропало. Что же, это действительно всё объясняет.


	2. Снова

— Как-то так, — закончил рассказывать о «Вечности» Ичиго друзьям, которых собрал для этого. — Раньше не говорил, так как не видел смысла, а потом забыл.

Исида средним пальцем поправил очки. Ладно, это было необычно и неожиданно даже по их меркам, но, к сведению, они побывали в загробном мире. Есть ещё вопросы?

— Понятно. Полагаю, четверть уничтоженных лесных ресурсов Японии — это не дело рук инопланетян, а ваше?

Ичиго кивнул.

— Улькиорра выбрал то место, а я решил не спорить.

Да, возможно, он поступил плохо, когда нечаянно подорвал экономику родной страны, ну да ладно.

— Почему вы сражались, Ичиго? — Орихиме удобнее устроилась на софе.

— Мне тоже это интересно, — добавил Чад.

Ичиго коротко поведал об этом внимательно слушающим его друзьям. Оказывается, они знали о том пустом, но Ичиго ничего не сказали. Орихиме опустила глаза в пол, а Чад заерзал на стуле и виновато посмотрел на друга. К их удивлению, Ичиго не разозлился. «Тогда это знание действительно только бы добавило ненужных терзаний» — подытожил он, как бы эту закрывая тему и рассказывая дальше. Одновременно с этим перед Ичиго всплывали картинки эмоции из прошлого.

Мощь, бурлящая на кончиках пальцев, свист ветра от невероятно быстрой поступи. Страх, разрубленный пустой, изломанное тело с едва теплящейся реацу, на которое он боялся посмотреть. И громадное облегчение при виде черного тела и знакомых, непривычно эмоциональных и злых голубых глаз. То ли он изменился в лице, то ли его слова о нападении произвели такое впечатление, но под конец Чад и Орихиме выглядели изумленными.

«Так вот что случилось», — Иноуэ, сочувствующая Улькиорре, незаметно для себя поджала губы: её богатое воображение во всех красках нарисовало произошедшее.

На полминуты воцарилась задумчивая тишина.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — наконец спросил Чад.

— Не знаю, — Ичиго пожал плечами. — Думаю, рано или поздно Улькиорра перестанет злиться, и мы помиримся.

Да, он наверняка скажет что-то высокомерное и вряд ли пойдет мириться первым, но ему не трудно проявить инициативу.

***

— Ичиго, когда твой новый друг вернется?

— Не знаю. А что? — Ичиго, сидящий на диване, повернулся к Карин.

— Если увидишь, скажи, что мы его ждем. Оказывается, папа не зря купил эту кассету, — Карин повертела её в руках и неодобрительно осмотрела обложку с влюбленными и с розовой кривой надписью «Вечная любовь».

— Стоп. Он смотрел ЭТО?

— Да, когда только приехал. А что?

— Ясно, — Ичиго усмехнулся. Вот почему Улькиорра говорил о нелогичности людей — где её найти в сопливой мелодраме?

Пустого не было в их доме уже три дня. Родственникам Ичиго соврал, что Улькиорре срочно нужно было уехать. Нет, в теории Улькиорра мог уйти в Уэко Мундо, ничего не сказать, но, во-первых, ему явно нравился мир людей. Во-вторых, у Улькиорры не было причины долго злиться на него. Да, он ему помешал отомстить, но в случившемся точно не виноват. В-третьих, Улькиорра обязательно закончил бы дело, например, пришел бы и сказал: «Я удаляюсь. Удачи, мусор». Даже если всё могло завершиться без него, то все равно он бы сам убедился в нужном исходе.

***

_Ичиго резко взмыл в воздух, уклонился от щупальца и нырнул обратно вниз._

_— Чёрт, — на большее не хватило сил. Черное лезвие вмиг разрубило очередное щупальце, но тут уже справа атаковали еще два. Это до боли походило на столбы, и сейчас Ичиго несказанно радовался той тренировке от Улькиорры. Как удачно совпало-то._

_Но где тогда «шарик»? Ту часть монстра, что видел Ичиго, покрывала броня. Нет, порой на вершине чудища среди толщи нескончаемых тентаклей появлялось маленькое пятно — вероятно, слабое место монстра, но как только Ичиго срубал тысячу щупалец и принимался за тысяча первое, самое первое щупальце как восстанавливалось и снова нападало._

_«Прекрасно, что сказать»._

_Неожиданно чудище атаковало со всех сторон и сплело из щупальцев шар вокруг Ичиго. Тот даже не моргнул — тентакли тотчас разорвало зеленое серо._

_— Не благодари меня, Куросаки Ичиго, — вспомнил Ичиго слова Улькиорры после первого боя, когда тот так спас его, — Я же сказал, что помогу тебе._

_— И все равно спасибо._

_Вдруг Ичиго осенило. Да, он никогда не пробовал, и все же…_

_Вверх, вверх, ещё выше! К самим небесам! На миг обратную луну в небе закрыл черный силуэт._

_— Чёрт! — серые щупальца, воспользовавшись заминкой Ичиго, сдавили его и стремительно утянули вниз, а затем рассыпались в пыль — второе спасительное серо уничтожило их. Ичиго понял, что пора отступать._

_— Что это такое было, Куросаки Ичиго? — с едва заметным раздражением спросил Улькиорра на холме, пока маска пустого Ичиго разрушалась._

_«Ты даже не сотворил слабенькое серо, Король. И как ты убьешь этого пустого?» — издевательски заскрежетали в голове Ичиго._

_«Заткнись, а то я вместо него тебя прикончу»._

_«О, уже писаюсь от страха!»_

_— Что? — Улькиорра нахмурился, и Ичиго понял, что сказал «Заткнись» вслух._

_— Ой, это я не тебе, это я… В общем, забей, — Ичиго махнул рукой, и Улькиорра еще какое-то время молча сверлил его взглядом, а затем повернулся к подножию горы, где активно шевелился монстр._

_— Так зачем ты взмыл так высоко?_

_— Рубить щупальца смысла нет — они слишком быстро регенерируют, а наверху есть что-то, похожее на слабое место. Но из-за тентаклей не подобраться. У Гетсуги Теншоу не такой большой радиус действия, значит, нужна какая-то дальняя атака._

_— И ты решил попробовать серо?_

_— Да. Но, видно, его не так просто применить, — внезапно Ичиго осенило. Не факт, что сработает, а вдруг? Ичиго повернулся к Улькиорре и легко улыбнулся. — Научишь?_

_Улькиорра молчал около полминуты и хмуро и оценивающе рассматривал Ичиго._

_— Давай сделаем так — ударь меня._

_— Что? — Ичиго опешил._

_— Ударь меня, Куросаки Ичиго, — спокойно повторил Улькиорра, и Ичиго на пару секунд впал в ступор, а затем с не до конца рассыпавшейся маской атаковал._

_— Тебе ведь знакомо это, Куросаки Ичиго?_

_— Естественно, — Ичиго раздраженно посмотрел на мизинец, что удерживал черный меч, способный разрушать горы._

_— Как думаешь, почему я могу остановить твое оружие?_

_Ичиго снова немного опешил, а потом предположил, чувствуя подвох в вопросе Улькиорры:_

_— Ты сильнее меня?_

_— Не только. Фокус в том, чтобы сосредоточить всю свою реацу в одном месте. В одном крошечном пальчике. Айзен не был так силен тогда, как ты думаешь — он просто провернул такой трюк._

_Ичиго хмыкнул: он подозревал о подобном, но даже так остановка банкая впечатляла._

_— Тогда… — Ичиго задумался. — Получается, я могу ударить тебя везде, кроме мизинца, так как ты сейчас там наиболее уязвим?_

_— И почему же ты этого не сделал? — Улькиорра чуть наклонил голову и убрал руку от меча, который Ичиго опустил._

_— Главное в этой технике — скорость, и вряд ли ты этого не понимаешь. Атакуй я тебя, ты моментально расфокусируешь реацу, — Ичиго усмехнулся. — Да и как-то не хочется._

***

— Не хочется, — Харрибел отступила от поверженного Улькиорры. — И бессмысленно. Что мне даст твоя смерть? Создать сильного арранкара нелегко, — Айзен вдалеке одобрительно кивнул. — И ты не станешь бить в спину.

Улькиорра понял, что Харрибел говорила о Нойторе. Когда прежняя Трес Эспада, с которой тот постоянно ругался, пропала, ни у кого не возникло сомнений, кто в этом виноват, но Айзен милостиво закрыл на это глаза. Когда ее место заняла Харрибел, разозлившийся Нойтора стал доставать её и её слуг. Это почти сразу прекратилось — Харрибел не стала это терпеть и вызвала пустого на бой. Закончился он только тогда, когда сам Айзен стал обеспокоенно поглядывать на фарш, что раньше был Нойторой.

— Харрибел, я знаю, ты не убьешь его, но заканчивай. Давайте жить дружно, — улыбнулся тот, кто намеревался уничтожить город.

Только сейчас Улькиорра задумался над тем, что самые могущественные арранкары (например, он) достаточно сильно похожи на людей. И не только внешне, но и внутренне. «Не хочется». Интересно, почему?

***

_— Черт! — Ичиго пытался. Он честно учился делать серо, и у него оно даже получалось. Хорошее серо, но не для борьбы с таким монстром. Рядом за ним молчаливо наблюдал Улькиорра, а в голове Ичиго ядовито усмехался пустой._

_«Будь я на твоем месте, ничтожество, то давно бы спас ту девчонку и прикончил Айзена»._

_«А потом бы убил и остальных. Нет, спасибо»._

_«Я хоть могу выпустить нормальное серо. Почему я не наездник, а ты не моя лошадь, Король?»_

_«Почему я могу говорить так не с Зангецу, а только с тобой?»_

_«Ты в облике пустого, Король, пошевели извилинами»._

_Улькиорра закрыл глаза. Нет смысла нападать на монстра, пока Куросаки Ичиго не научиться делать серо нужной силы. Может, есть способ это как-то ускорить, пусть Куросаки Ичиго и делает вроде всё правильно? Перед Улькиоррой всплывали разные картины: мелкая фигурка над огромным Лапшичным Монстром, черный меч, размашистые, быстрые, сильные удары…_

_— Попробуй как с мечом, — Ичиго вздрогнул от неожиданно вставшего Улькиорры._

_— Что?_

_— Представь, что палец — твой меч, твое оружие. Что именно им, — Улькиорра подошел, взял руку Ичиго и вытянул ее на себя, — Тебе нужно проткнуть меня и убить. Или что им ты выполняешь Гетсугу, — Улькиорра отпустил кисть Ичиго, пока тот чуть изумленно хлопал глазами и осмысливал происходящее._

_Убить пальцем… Ладно, это необычно, но попробуем. Ичиго развернулся по направлению к пустыне внизу и вытянул указательный палец._

_«Палец — мой меч. Гетсуга Теншоу». Ичиго вспоминал. Течение реацу по телу, замах и — тот миг, когда он неосознанно концентрирует разрушительную энергию в мече и тут же высвобождает ее. Одним движением._

_Через секунду холм в нескольких километрах от горы с грохотом взорвался — надо же, в два раза дальше, чем обычно!_

_«Неплохо, Куросаки Ичиго», — Улькиорра нахмурился. Скорость развития Куросаки Ичиго… ужасала. Он относительно быстро справился со столбами и так же скоро наловчился отражать, пусть и не все, удары Лапшичного Монстра. Неужели Куросаки Ичиго окажется муравьем, что разрушит плотину*? Ведь если так пойдет и дальше… Впрочем, он не даст невозможному случиться._

***

Бьякуя Кучики считал, что поступил правильно. Точней, старался считать. Да, это не следовало утаивать, да, об этом всё равно бы узнали. Но, как и в случае с казнью Рукии, в душе Бьякуи скреблись коготки.

Дрались Куросаки Ичиго и пустой около дня. Технически, это была простая, без изысков, драка, но назвать её так — это как назвать ветерком два урагана, чьим случайным свидетелем оказался Бьякуя. Когда бой закончился, он еще долго не мог успокоиться, а его рука не отпускала меч. Однажды Главнокомандующий отвел капитанов в пустыню и в тренировочном бою «двенадцать на одного» показал силу своего меча. Бьякуя так и написал в срочно отправленном отчете с бабочкой, сравнив их силу с той. Да, без точных размеров, но кратко и ясно.

Ответ «СРОЧНО В СЕЙРЕЙТЕЙ» пришел, к удивлению, почти сразу, когда он стоял возле дома Куросаки Ичиго. Бьякуя нахмурился. С одной стороны, ему следовало остаться и расспросить временного шинигами без присутствия арранкара, с другой — пустой, по отчетам Ренджи, за эти дни не сделал ничего плохого. И дрались они за Каракурой. А в Сейрейтее сейчас может твориться что-то ужасное, раз прислали это сообщение — попытался обмануть себя Бьякуя.

Предчувствия не подвели его — ничего не произошло, просто об арранкаре узнал Совет Сорока Шести. А всё связанное с Айзеном, что почти победил Готэй и убил весь предыдущий совет, считалось чрезвычайно важным.

Бьякуя помнил, как после его слов о силе реацу Ичиго и арранкара во время их боя гробовое молчание сменилось шумным и ожесточенным гомоном. А затем последовал приговор: убить пустого.

Домой Бьякуя вернулся в паршивом настроении. Куросаки Ичиго позволил жить пустому со своей семьей, значит, они были кем-то вроде друзей. Да, они подрались, но и он с Дзараки часто дерётся. Получается, он ни за что косвенно приговорил друга Ичиго к смерти. И ведь предполагал о чем-то подобном.

— Рукия, когда ты отправишься в мир людей?

— Через три дня. А что, брат? — Рукия с непониманием взглянула на Бьякую.

— Скажи Куросаки не высовываться в ближайшее время, — маловероятно, что это подействует, а вдруг? — И нет, с ним ничего не случилось и не случится, — коротко добавил Бьякуя и ушел, оставив Рукию в недоумении. Да, Куросаки Ичиго и возвращение его сил на собрании тоже обсуждались, но Готэй, пусть и не святые, но не сволочи.

«Что натворил Ичиго на этот раз? И, если с ним всё будет в порядке, к чему брат это сказал? Он точно не стал бы врать. Что-то произошло, пока я уничтожала пустых в Токио», — Рукия решила тотчас найти Ренджи и обо всем его расспросить.

Бьякуя же просто смотрел вперед, где, пожелай он, мог бы появиться Сенкаймон. Да, он может рассказать все Рукии или пойти сам, но первое не обсуждалось, а последнее… Слишком много у него обязательств и ответственности как у главы клана Кучики и капитана. Если его посадят в тюрьму за нарушение приказа, он оставит отряд, Ренджи и Рукию без защиты, а на последнюю навалится еще и руководство их кланом. Выбор очевиден? Но это не мешало Бьякуе ощущать себя последним мерзавцем и спрашивать себя, как он в следующий раз посмотрит в глаза Ичиго Куросаки.

***

— Эй, женщина!

От неожиданности Орихиме вскрикнула — она только что пришла домой и обнаружила у себя незваного гостя.

— Зачем так кричать? — Гриммджоу поморщился и слез со столика. — Веди меня к Ичиго Куросаки!

— Хорошо, — Орихиме кивнула с чувством дежа вю и все же уточнила: — Разве вы не могли сами сходить к нему?

— Ты же его подруга. Забыла, что он потерял силы? — Гриммджоу поморщился.

— Он недавно вернул их.

— Вернул? — Гриммджоу недоуменно приподнял бровь, а затем его лицо вытянулось. — Так вот что…

Орихиме терпеливо ждала, когда понимание сменится на чужом лице на смесь злости  
и раздосадованности и когда Гриммджоу вспомнит про нее.

— Все равно пойдем, женщина. Лишней ты явно не будешь! — Орихиме ойкнула, когда Гриммджоу слишком сильно сжал её руку и потянул к выходу.

***

— Привет, Иноуэ? Что-то случилось?

— Я знаю, что ты снова стал шинигами, Куросаки. Не игнорируй меня, — Гриммджоу оскалился, и Ичиго сразу перестал притворяться. Мысль, что сейчас арранкар вызывающей позой, взглядом исподлобья и внешностью в целом напоминает обычного хулигана, немного насмешила. А так Гриммджоу почти не изменился с момента их последней встречи, но выглядел мрачным и каким-то побитым.

«Впрочем, последнее неудивительно».

— Хорошо. Ты знаешь, куда делся Улькиорра?

— Шифер, что ли? Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Вы же с ним чуть ли не за ручку шли, когда я в последний раз вас видел. Скажи, чем ты его зазомбировал? — Гриммджоу шагнул вперед, и в его глазах появился нешуточный интерес.

— Не знаю. Думал, он ушел в Уэко Мундо один-три дня назад, — Ичиго внимательно наблюдал за арранкаром, который уверенно помотал головой.

— Точно нет. Я в последние дни крутился рядом, так что точно бы ощутил, если бы он создал гарганту, — Гриммджоу прищурился. — Это же вы с ним дрались прошлой ночью?

— Если и мы, то что?

— Сознавайся, как вы с этим кирпичом стали настолько сильными. И от тайны его зомбирования я бы не отказался, — Гриммджоу вызывающе оскалился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не одолеть меня? — Ичиго ему ответил такой же улыбкой.

Гриммджоу помрачнел и поморщился.

— Знаю я. Но ты не представляешь, как тоскливо было после вас в Уэко Мундо! Только начинаешь получать удовольствие, а противник уже сдох. Ходили слухи, что Харибелл выжила и вернулась, но искать мне было её лень. А здесь хоть повеселее, — Гриммджоу снова усмехнулся. — Да и в Каракуре сражаться в полную силу ты не станешь.

Ичиго задумался. В принципе, в их истории нет ничего секретного.

— Насчет силы и тайны зомбирования — это долгая история.

— Я не против. Все равно делать больше нечего, — Гриммджоу тоскливо оглядел пространство вокруг себя.

— Куросаки-кун.

Ичиго и Гриммджоу удивленно посмотрели на Орихиме.

— Я видела Улькиорру в кафе три дня назад. Как раз после того, как вы подрались, — Орихиме слегка стушевалась от столь пристального внимания. — Это вряд ли поможет…

— Возможно, и поможет: могли остаться косвенные следы реацу, а по ним найти Улькиорру не составит труда, — Гриммджоу задумчиво почесал подбородок, а затем хмыкнул и задиристо уставился на Ичиго. — По пути все расскажешь. А потом подеремся.

***

— Да, помню, был у нас такой, — ответила официантка на описание Улькиорры. — Заказал китайскую лапшу и кофе и даже оплатил всё. Но когда я вышла, его уже не было. Простите, что не смогла помочь.

Расспрос других девушек также ничего не дал.

— Не мог же он сквозь землю провалиться.

— А кто его знает, — Гриммджоу недовольно закончил исследовать кожаное сиденье. — И следов реацу нет. Зачем тебе вообще его искать? Ну пропал он, и что с того?

— Он — мой друг.

— А Улькиорра об этом знает? — Гриммджоу с широкой усмешкой устроился на столе. — Даже если так, то почему после вашей драки он не мог просто взять и свалить?

— Он… — Ичиго попытался лучше сформулировать свои мысли. — Он ни за что бы так просто не ушел. Пришел бы, оскорбил, обозвал мусором и ничтожеством, но не оставил бы дело незаконченным. Ты же общался с ним и знаешь это.

Гриммджоу удивленно воззрился на Ичиго, а затем громко, с наслаждением расхохотался.

— Открою тебе великую тайну, Куросаки Ичиго! Я всегда не мог терпеть эту Белоснежку! Для него все слабее его — лишь мусор под ногами, а их уничтожение — великая милость с его стороны. Если бы не ты, я бы ни за что не поверил, что он способен кому-то помочь! — Гриммджоу неприятно усмехнулся. — Я с ним постоянно дрался, только и всего. Кто мог представить, что именно он сдружится с тобой, Куросаки Ичиго, — Гриммджоу шмыгнул носом и с недовольством уставился в окно. — Поэтому мне ещё сильней хочется его найти и набить ему рожу.

— Так, Куросаки, что за очередную выжившую собачку Айзена ты подобрал на этот раз? — Ичиго повернулся на девчачий энергичный голос.

— Хиёри? — девочка в кепке и красном спортивном костюме скрестила руки на груди и сверлила их пристальным взглядом, особенно зло наблюдая за оккупировавшим столик Пантерой.

— А это что за мелочь? — Гриммджоу недоуменно уставился на нее, и лицо Хиёри перекосилась, но она сдержалась. Черт бы побрал Шинджи и с спор с ним — не бить никого в течение недели!

— а) Я не мелочь! б) Я вайзард! — Хиери с осуждением посмотрела на Ичиго. — Старого зверька забрали, решил притащить нового?

— Кто это тут… — возмущения Гриммджоу прервал вышедший вперед Ичиго.

— Стоп. Тебе что-то известно об исчезновении Улькиорры? — в его глазах было что-то такое, из-за чего Хиёри замолкла и с намного более серьезным видом стала мрачно рассказывать:

— Когда он только появился, мы не могли оставить это без внимания. Дежурили у вашего дома вместе с шинигами, хоть твой отец и заверил нас, что все нормально.

Выходит, за ними следили шинигами. Что же, логично с их стороны. И папа, что до сих пор по неизвестной причине не рассказал ему о себе и матери. Это понятно — зачем знание о слежке человеку без сил? И все равно — жутко злит, когда все всё знают, а ты ничего не знаешь.

— Так прошло две-три недели. Твой друг не сделал ничего ужасного, и, как мне кажется, просто над нами издевался, — Хиери с досадой поморщилась. — И я сказала Шинджи оставить всё шинигами. Поэтому нас не было рядом, когда всё случилось, — в глазах Хиери промелькнуло, что-то похожее на сочувствие. — После вашей драки мы снова установили за ним наблюдение. Три дня назад я была в этом кафе, — Хиери перевела невеселый взгляд на сиденье, а потом — на Орихиме. — Вскоре после её ухода твоего друга забрали шинигами. Судя по всему, в его кофе подлили что-то вроде снотворного. Думаю, это был Второй отряд.

Ичиго застыл: такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал.

— И… что? — внутри Ичиго что-то сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Ничего! Больше я ничего знаю, Куросаки! Наверняка Урахара что-то недавно узнал, вот его и спроси. И будь осторожен, — Хиёри снова поморщилась. — В городе недавно появилась группа людей со необычными способностями. Пока что они не сделали ничего плохого, но выглядят подозрительно. Поэтому скорей иди к Урахаре и новую собачку с собой захвати.

— Что ты сказала, мелкая? — Гриммджоу спрыгнул со стола и навис над Хиёри.

— Кто тут мелкая? На драку нарываешься, пустой? — к черту спор! К черту Шинджи, что отправляет её следить, хотя пялиться на дом Куросаки ей надоело в первый же день! Последить за новым пустым! Хорошо, она последит за ним!

— Ага! — Гриммджоу не знал, кто такие вайзарды, но видел, что потенциальный противник силён, а остальное его не волновало — он чуть не плакал от радости и надеялся, чтобы на этот раз драка вышла хоть сколько-нибудь интересной.

— Тогда пошли выйдем.

— Пошли! — Хиери и Гриммджоу скрылись за дверью. Ичиго вздохнул, порадовался избавлению от арранкара и двинулся с Орихиме к Урахаре, стараясь игнорировать нехорошее предчувствие. Неожиданности не приводят к хорошему — это он проверил еще в «Вечности».

***

— Куросаки-сан, я искал вас! — Урахара помрачнел. — Это касается вашего друга-пустого. Он ведь пропал примерно три дня назад?

У сидевшего на татами Ичиго нехорошее предчувствие возросло в разы.

— Именно тогда Советом Сорока Шести было решено его убить, — Ичиго ошеломленно посмотрел на Урахару, и его сердце на секунду остановилось.

— Но потом, — торопливо защебетал Урахара, — Выяснилось кое-что, чего никто не ожидал. Даже я, — взгляд Урахары стал странным. — Ваш друг, Улькиорра…

***

— …стал человеком.

Улькиорра недоверчиво посмотрел на Айзена. Что тот несет?

— Всё сходится. Появление голода, сна, усиление чувств и исчезновение дырки с маской, — Айзен стал неспешно загибать пальцы. — Похоже, твои способности стали по природе как у друзей Ичиго Куросаки: похожи на силы пустого, но не являющиеся ими.

Улькиорра хмыкнул. То, что он стал тесно общаться с Куросаки Ичиго — совпадение, причина или следствие?

— Возможно, поэтому они и пощадили тебя: шинигами строго запрещено без особого приказа убивать людей. В давние времена они, когда сходили на землю и жили среди людей, часто начинали испытывать к ним разные чувства и вмешиваться в их дела: собственная сила, могущество, возможность все изменить, ну, ты понимаешь, — Айзен небрежно махнул рукой. — Это приводило к печальным последствиям, поэтому шинигами и приняли жесткие законы, связанные с людьми. Почему мне удалось устроить казнь Рукии Кучики? Да потому что, давая силу Куросаки Ичиго, она действительно могла его убить, — Айзен положил голову на сцепленные ладони и посмотрел на Улькиорру, как на редкое насекомое, с легкой полуулыбкой, — Как удачно для тебя все сложилось.

— Вы знали о том, что такое возможно? Почему это произошло? — Улькиорра удобнее устроился на полу.

— Нет. Удивительно, что ты стал им. Единственный путь, о котором я знал — перерождение. Почему — как мне кажется, из-за сочетания многих факторов. Твое резкое усиление, чувства к Куросаки Ичиго, — Айзен закинул ногу на ногу и с интересом посмотрел на Улькиорру, который и бровью не повел: было глупо отрицать очевидное. — Особый гикай Урахары и произошедшие события. Вероятно, это и привело к такому результату, — Айзен вновь стал изучающе рассматривать Улькиорру. — Все равно, это невероятно. Пустой, снова ставший человеком.

— А о том, что внутри временного шинигами спрятаны такие силы, вы знали? — Улькиорра нахмурился.

— Догадывался. Но о том, когда и как они проявятся, мог лишь гадать, если ты о почти убившем тебя пустом Куросаки Ичиго, — Айзена, казалось, забавляло произошедшее, а вот Улькиорре что тогда, что сейчас, было ни разу не весело.

— Что это за браслет? Вы можете его снять? — Улькиорра поднял руку с украшением, которое сумел рассмотреть благодаря созданному Айзеном свету — обычная красно-кровавая лента, обвивающая запястье.

— Могу. Но не хочу, — Айзен вопрошающе-издевательски поднял бровь в ответ на угрожающие, сверлящие его зеленые глаза, а потом поднял руки. — Шучу. В этом нет смысла. Браслет не дает превращать реацу во что-то оформленное, ибо разрабатывался во времена войны с квинси, что используют духовные частицы из окружающего мира. А пространство вокруг поглощает реацу, — Айзен оглядел окружающую их черноту. — Так что от этого не будет никакого толку. И, скорее всего, браслет блокирует твои физиологические потребности. Поэтому, если ты снимешь его, то умрешь от голода и жажды.

Настроение Улькиорры упало еще сильней. «Могло быть и хуже», — осталась у него единственная и кое-как обнадеживающая его мысль.

— Зачем вы дали «Вечность» именно мне? И почему вы можете использовать свои силы здесь?

— Почему именно тебе? — Айзен задумался. — Хотел испытать на тебе и на ком-то еще, но предполагал, что забуду, и решил подстраховаться. Если забуду — так хоть есть шанс, что ты его используешь. Как видишь, это сбылось. А силы… — Айзен улыбнулся с наслаждением и с торжеством, — Хогёку.

Что же, это объясняет всё и ничего. Особенно учитывая то, что Айзен мог солгать. Улькиорра лег на пол и воззрился в черный потолок. Скучно.

— И что будешь делать теперь? — после минутного молчания заинтересованно спросил Айзен.

Улькиорра стал размышлять. Выбраться, отсюда, видно, не под силу даже Айзену, хоть тот и разблокировал как-то часть сил, которая почему-то не поглощается окружающим пространством. Или он почему-то не хочет. Значит, подмога должна прийти снаружи. Вывод…

— Ждать Куросаки Ичиго? — если бы кто-то сказал Улькиорре в прошлом, что он будет ждать помощи от кого-то, да еще и от бывшего шинигами, то сразу бы умер. Как неожиданно может повернуться судьба.

— Думаю, да. Рано или поздно он к нам присоединится, — Айзен расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула-трона. — И в тюрьме не дают спокойно посидеть в одиночестве.

***

— Они посадили его на самый нижний уровень подземной тюрьмы. К нашему старому знакомому, — Ичиго забеспокоился сильнее, поняв, о ком говорит Урахара. — Но не волнуйтесь, моя печать не даст причинить вреда вашему другу.

— Хорошо. Есть какие-то сведения об этой тюрьме?

— Нет. Я знаком с несколько другой тюрьмой шинигами, — расплывчато ответил Урахара и покачал головой. — Как обстоят дела в той, я понятия не имею. Знаю лишь, что она разделена на восемь уровней, и ваш друг находится на самом нижнем.

Ичиго на несколько секунд задумался.

— Есть вероятность, что Улькиорру все-таки казнят? — невесело осведомился он. — Вы ведь сами сказали, что на это должен быть специальный приказ. Сколько времени он делается или выносится?

Урахара помедлил.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Для Совета Сорока Шести Улькиорра — потенциальная угроза, от которой нужно избавиться. Но лишний раз трогать то, что работает, не хочется никому. Насчет приказа — не знаю, последний раз подобное происходило в далеком прошлом.

— Хорошо.

— Куросаки-сан, позвольте дать вам совет, — неспешно начал Урахара. — Обдумайте все, прежде чем принять решение. Да, этот пустой недавно стал вашим другом, но тюрьма шинигами — не самое легкодоступное и приятное место. Есть вероятность, что вы можете присоединиться к нему или погибнуть. Даже с вашей новой силой, — мрачно закончил Урахара.

Ичиго не реагировал, погрузившись в раздумья, а затем поднял голову.

— Урахара-сан, — Урахара замер при виде сильно посерьезневшего Ичиго. — Спасибо вам за совет. Я не глупый и не сумасшедший, хоть и совался в похожие авантюры. Я осознаю все риски и возможные последствия, но не могу стоять в стороне, когда мои друзья в заточении или скоро погибнут. Просто не могу. Называйте это как хотите, — Ичиго пожал плечами.

— Я понимаю вас, Куросаки-сан, — Урахара с уважением кивнул. — В таком, случае, смотрите…

— Урахара-сан, к нам гостья, — из-за двери сообщила Уруру и оттуда же послышалось нетерпеливое и грозное:

— ИЧИГО! Во что ты снова вляпался?!

— Рукия? — через секунду перед изумленным Ичиго открылись седзи, и в проеме возникла разозленная Кучики.

— Сначала мой брат сказал, что с тобой все будет хорошо, но просил передать, чтобы ты не высовывался, — Рукия загнула первый палец. — Потом капитан Дзараки сообщил, что обязательно ждет, что ты к нему заглянешь, — загнулся второй палец. — Затем Ренджи рассказал, что ты подружился с одним из арранкаров Айзена («Ты серьезно?» — как бы говорило недовольное лицо Рукии). А когда я спросила капитана Укитаке, он ответил, что ты сам мне все скажешь. И я жду объяснений, Ичиго! — Рукия сложила руки на груди и пристально уставилась на друга, но вдруг присела и поклонилась. — Простите, что не заметила вас, Урахара-сан.

— Ничего. Извинения приняты, — Урахара легко махнул веером. — Сейчас у нас есть проблемы гораздо серьезнее.

Рукия снова требовательно посмотрела на Ичиго, и тот в который раз пересказал случившееся в «Вечности» и произошедшее после того, как Улькиорра пришел в Каракуру из Уэко Мундо. Рукия внимательно слушала друга и под конец истории выглядела менее недовольной, но более серьезной.

— Понятно, — Рукия вздохнула, так как без слов поняла, что Ичиго хочет сделать. — Можно воспользоваться вашим Сенкаймоном, Урахара-сан?

— Я всегда рад, — Урахара развел руками. — Но, боюсь, в Готэе поняли, что к чему и ждут вашего прихода, Куросаки-сан. Они знают, что вам помогаю я, и есть вероятность, что могут отследить мой Сенкаймон.

— Через Сенкаймон моей семьи тоже не получится. Вряд ли брат обрадуется, — Рукия всё сильнее мрачнела, так как идей оставалось не так много. Если они вообще были.

— Есть ещё вариант, — Рукия и Урахара удивленно посмотрели на Ичиго, которого осенило. — Только если его владельцы согласны.

— Хорошо, — Рукия кивнула и встала. — Тогда я пойду и попробую договориться с ними, а вы сидите и разрабатываете план. А лучше несколько.

***

Бьякуя Кучики был рад, что всё обошлось. Так как в отчетах упоминалось и про другого арранкара, Второй отряд решил не сразу убивать того пустого, а выяснить, где еще один. И тут случилось чудо — арранкар оказался человеком, а в том, что это искомая цель, не было сомнений из-за фотографий и показаний Ренджи. Как подобное произошло, не понимал никто, в том числе озадаченный Совет Сорока Шести и раздраженная Сой Фонг. Правда, Маюри в стороне красноречиво играл глазками, мол, он, возможно, сможет это выяснить.

Затем кому-то (слишком) умному пришла идея на время разбирательства запереть ныне человека от греха подальше, ибо законы убийство людей без специального приказа запрещали. Из-за подозрений, что сила бывшего пустого осталась при нем, все согласились. И Бьякуя был бы рад, если бы не знал, что место заточения — восьмой уровень подземной тюрьмы, Мукен, где находился один небезызвестный шинигами. Причем камера-то одна: до этого в Мукене сидело не больше одного человека, так как лучший враг такой силы — мертвый враг.

За этими невеселыми мыслями Бьякую и застал Дзараки.

— Слышь, Кучики, — он задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Как думаешь, кто из нас следующий покинет пост капитана?

Бьякуя непонимающе воззрился на него снизу вверх. Дзараки и намеки несовместимы, тогда к чему эти слова?

— Я бы поставил на Укитаке, если бы не знал его, — лениво подошел к ним Кьораку. — Он выглядит слишком добрым, а, как мы убедились, по соседству с храмом…

— И черти водятся*, — на горизонте появился и сам Укитаке. — Не знал бы, что вы шутите, капитан Кьораку, так обиделся бы.

— Это не тема для шуток, — отрезал Бьякуя. Он понял, о чем таким образом сказал Дзараки. О том, о чем капитаны не говорили вслух, но каждый знал об этом, думал и ждал.

— Согласен, капитан Кучики, — произнес Укитаке.

— Ладно, я пошел. Надо подготовиться, в конце-то концов, — Дзараки радостно оскалился и ушел.

— А вы что думаете, капитан Кучики? — Кьораку наклонил соломенную шляпу и с интересом посмотрел на Бьякую, что на миг закрыл глаза.

А думал он о многом. О том, что едва не случилось, и о том, что, возможно, Рукии стоило остаться здесь, или что, возможно, следовало снова отправить ее в Токио. О том, что четырнадцатилетний подросток внутри него возмущался, почему они не пойдут и не изобьют Ичиго Куросаки. Так, для профилактики. Но вслух Бьякуя сказал лишь:

— Я ничего не думаю. Только надеюсь, что в Готэе будет так же спокойно, как и сейчас.

— Это верно, — Кьораку повернулся, смотря с холма на весь Сейрейтей. — Но, увы, здесь почти никогда не бывает спокойно.

***

— Нам нужен ваш Сенкаймон, чтобы спасти друга. Но это противозаконно, — предупредила Рукия, сидя на коленях на татами.

— Вы впутываете нашу принцессу в…

— Все нормально, Кенрю. Мы в долгу перед Ичиго, тем более, он хороший человек и не натворит ничего плохого, — Луричиё дружелюбно улыбнулась, а ее телохранителю захотел хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу.

— Хорошо. Но я хочу хоть вкратце знать, что вы затеяли, — он сердито взглянул на Рукию.

— Кенрю!

— Нет, он правильно говорит, принцесса Луричиё. Я, как член клана Кучики, понимаю вас, — Рукия кивнула. — Для него ваша безопасность превыше всего.

Рукия кратко пересказала все, и лица троих слушателей вытянулись.

— …Куросаки Ичиго сумасшедший.

— В точку, — согласилась Рукия.

— Хорошо. Мы откроем портал и будем надеяться, что у Ичиго все получится! — Луричиё снова улыбнулась, а Кенрю одарил Рукию взглядом: «Если из-за вас с принцессой что-то случится, я вас из-под земли достану. Даже в той тюрьме».

Когда Рукия ушла, второй телохранитель стал жестами что-то показывать, от чего Луричиё покраснела, а Кенрю с криком «Энрю!» стал с ним ожесточенно спорить.

_— Знаете, если у него действительно всё получится, то лучшего мужа для вас не найти._

***

— В какой уже раз, Куросаки? В четвертый? — Исида поправил очки.

— Для меня — да. Для вас — в третий.

— Сюда, Куросаки-сан, — компания свернула в левый тоннель.

— Спасибо, Ханатаро, что помог нам.

— Не за что, Куросаки-сан, — Ханатаро пожал плечами. — Вы снова идете спасать друга. Это достойно восхищения и поддержки.

— До Исследовательского Института еще далеко? — уточнил Чад.

— Нет, минут десять.

Компания молча продолжала идти, пока Исида не заговорил снова:

— Куросаки, прости, что снова поднимаю эту тему, но нам нужен лучший запасной план.

— Чем тебе этот не нравится?

— То есть «если все провалится, то я попрошу посадить себя вместе с Улькиоррой, а потом просто разнесу тюрьму изнутри» — это гений твоих мыслей, Куросаки?

— У тебя есть другой вариант?

— Был бы, не говорил бы этого, — Исида покачал головой, подумал и решился на откровенность:

— Когда мы спасали Рукию, то, не окажись Айзен предателем, наша затея бы провалилась. Если бы в Уэко Мундо нам не помогли шинигами, я бы здесь не стоял, — как бы Исида ни недолюбливал шинигами, а особенно Маюри, он был вынужден это признать. — В этот раз нам может так не повезти, Куросаки. Удача рано или поздно кончается.

Все внезапно остановились. Чад и Иноуэ не знали, что сказать, а Исида пристально смотрел в спину Ичиго, который, помедлив, развернулся.

— Все хорошо, Исида. Мы справимся. — Ичиго обнадеживающе улыбнулся, и Исида, как ни хотел, не мог спорить дальше, а молча поднял руки и признал поражение. Да, он не хотел подрывать дух товарищей, но не спросить про это не мог.

Оставалось только верить Ичиго. Тем более, Исида знал, на что идет, но всё равно пошел.

***

_— Все. Можем действовать — Ичиго радостно повернулся к Улькиорре, который не стал спорить и поднялся с земли._

_Лапшичный Монстр встретил их энергичным шевелением щупалец. Улькиорра задумался. Что-то не так. Недавно щупальца начали атаковать из-под земли, пусть он и уничтожал их раньше, чем они доходили до Куросаки Ичиго. И двигаться они стали быстрее. Странно — монстр не должен развиваться, ибо ему неоткуда брать на это реацу._

_Вокруг Ичиго снова закружился вихрь щупалец. Одно, второе, третье… Мысли Ичиго были заняты совсем другим. Подгадать нужный момент — это раз. Два… Довериться Улькиорре. Три — сделать серо._

_Во втором Ичиго сомневался. Стоит ли… Хотя назад пути нет. Раз залез к щупальцам — значит, был готов. И, если бы Улькиорра хотел, то убил бы его давно. К чему сомнения?_

_Вот он, этот момент! Ичиго взмыл в небеса, развернулся, замер в высшей точке и вытянул вперед руку. Убить пальцем._

_Комета-серо реактивной струей прочертила небо и попала в цель. В красную точку на макушке пустого и пропала. А затем…_

_Лапшичный Монстр стал изменяться с невообразимой скоростью. Тело быстро вытягивалось вверх, и за секунду чудище стало похоже на небоскреб, а из его туловища всё вырастали новые бесчисленные щупальца, покрытые шипами. За пару секунд монстр увеличился в два раза._

_«Это плохо». Улькиорра нахмурился. Видимо, пустой поглощал их реацу, а то отверстие было ртом. И, благодаря Куросаки Ичиго, монстр превратился из гиллиана в арранкара. Черт._

_А на Ичиго посыпался шквал ударов, которые тот едва успевал отражать. Он-то и с тем монстром не сам до конца справлялся, а теперь эта тварь ещё и эволюционировала. И вдруг сзади огромное щупальце полностью заслонило свет. Ичиго понял, что не успеет, но все-таки попытался уклониться. Однако удара не произошло — в следующий миг он куда-то стремительно полетел, а через несколько секунд оказался на холме на руках Улькиорры._

_— Будь осторожнее, Куросаки Ичиго, — тут же его уронили на землю, словно мешок с картошкой. Ичиго покряхтел, встал и отряхнулся._

_— Спасибо, — Улькиорра проигнорировал это и стал задумчиво рассматривать монстра, который медленно, но верно приближался к ним, и нахмурился. Может, убрать этого монстра?.._

_— Ты выиграл, — вдруг донесся со спины глухой, мертвый голос. Улькиорра развернулся: Ичиго присел на колени и пустым взглядом смотрел на рукоять меча с торчавшим из нее обрубленным, тонким куском металла. Улькиорра поджал губы. Черт, а этот монстр и правда сильный. И почему Куросаки Ичиго так сокрушается по поводу меча?_

_— Хорошо, — Улькиорра щелкнул пальцами. Пустой не пропал. Улькиорра с непониманием приподнял бровь и снова щелкнул пальцами._

_Ничего не изменилось._

__

***

— А я говорил тебе, Король, что ты полное ничтожество! — пустой рассмеялся противным, царапающим металл смехом над склонившимся Ичиго. — Посмотри, что ты сделал с этим миром! — он развел руками.

Вода. Темная, непроглядная, она заполняла все вокруг. Ичиго находился в ней, но не чувствовал ее, будто той и не было. Кроме воды, в мире не осталось ничего — ни неба, ни облаков, ни небоскребов.

— Поздравляю, ты убил Зангецу, — пустой издевательски оскалился. — Из-за твоей слабости старик погиб. «Защищу друзей, я обязательно их защищу!» — передразнил он.

— Я… Убил его? — Ичиго с непониманием воззрился в ответ.

«Нет, только не старик Зангецу. Нет».

— Да, ты. Твоя никчемность и мягкотелость, — пустой резко дернул меч влево, и бинты спали с белого острого лезвия. — Пришло мне время стать Королем.

— Нет, — Ичиго в панике гневно закричал: — Ты не займешь это тело!

— И почему же? — притворно-вопросительно поинтересовался пустой. — Я сильнее тебя, и смогу спасти твоих драгоценных друзей.

— А потом убьешь их.

— Кто же виноват, что они такие слабаки? Хватит болтать, Король. Отдай свое тело или умри! — пустой безумно улыбнулся, поднял меч и бросился на Ичиго.

***

_В казармах одиннадцатого отряда_

— Ты не Куросаки, — недовольно сказал Иккаку, глядя на появившегося с шумом и помпой посреди казарм Гриммджоу.

— И что? Я слышал, тут рады всем, кто хочет подраться! — Гриммджоу широко оскалился.

— Тебе не лгали, — на лице Икаку появилось похожее выражение, и он встал в боевую стойку. — Начнем?

_Одновременно с этим_

Здание Исследовательского Института сильно изменилось за сто лет, но Урахара примерно представлял, какие исследования менее интересны Куроцучи Маюри.

— Да, все так и есть, — подтвердил Ичиго в наушник. — Дверь на месте.

— Отлично. Вставь туда чип, как мы договаривались.

Ичиго выполнил указание. Дверь загорелась голубым, нервируя всё компанию, а затем раздался тихий писк.

— Открылась. Все чисто, — Ичиго проник в помещение. — Как-то слишком просто.

— Во-первых, потому что с вами я, Куросаки-сан. Во-вторых, капитан Маюри будет только рад будущему материалу для экспериментов, — оптимистичным голосом заявил Урахара.

— Звучит жутковато.

— Странно ожидать другого от капитана двенадцатого отряда.

— Зачем здесь эти провода? — Ичиго с подозрением рассматривал толстые черные шнуры, покрывающие почти полностью пол комнаты. И в первой, и во второй, и в третьей — провода были везде.

— Не знаю, Куросаки-сан, — все напряглись: если Урахара чего-то не знал, это не сулило ничего хорошего, — Они не подключены ни к одному из устройств, что странно.

«Всё слишком легко». Да, они у каждой двери ждали, пока Урахара дистанционно взломает её. Да, они ступали предельно осторожно, будто шли по минному полю. Да, взломать камеры удалось не так быстро, и пока этот процесс шел, все сильно нервничали. Да, в одном из отделов, согласно камерам, продолжали работать люди. Но когда они зашли в нужную комнату и Ичиго вставил флешку в компьютер, интуиция не успокаивалась.

— Черт! — Ичиго вздрогнул, когда Исида внезапно развернулся и активировал лук. Но когда во мраке комнаты его глаза разглядели человеческую фигуру, меч быстро высвободился из ножен. Сзади ойкнула Орихиме и вместе с Чадом встала в боевую стойку. Но прошло секунд десять, а силуэт не двигался.

— Похоже, это только статуя, Куросаки, — Исида невероятно медленно сложил лук. Ичиго осторожно вышел вперед. Действительно, это была металлическая статуя Маюри, но невероятно хорошо детализированная и похожая на оригинал.

— Вот и отлично, — облегченно выдохнул Чад. Ичиго некоторое время с подозрением рассматривал находку, а затем хмыкнул.

— Зачем делать собственную статую в полный рост? Не дай бог она задвигается.

— Я закончил, — сообщил Урахара. — Информации немного, но…

— Почему бы и нет, Куросаки Ичиго? — внезапно с металлическим скрежетом спросили сзади, и голос в наушнике замолк. — Звучит как занимательная идея.

Ичиго развернулся. Статуя задумчиво чесала подбородок и с интересом смотрела на ошарашенного Исиду.

— Какого?.. — как ни пытался тот, стрела не создавалась. Похожая ситуация была и Чада и Орихиме, что тоже непонимающе глядели на статую.

— Ах, да, забыл предупредить, — металлический Маюри поднял палец. — Провода, на которых вы стоите, не дают вам применить вашу реацу и реацу окружающего мира, — статуя широко и кровожадно улыбнулась. — Поэтому ни вас я не могу атаковать при помощи её, ни вы меня.

— Ты Маюри?

— Что за глупые вопросы, — статуя поморщилась, что выглядело невероятно странно. — Я — один из роботов для охраны Института от непрошенных гостей и их захвата, — тут же из-за спины статуи показалось много разных ножей и каких-то странных штук. Ичиго помрачнел и угрожающе смотрел в ответ, но ему стало как-то по себе.

— И зачем ты нам все это рассказываешь? — он краем глаза переглянулся с Исидой, что медленно отступал к выходу с остальными.

— Ну, если я не увижу страх и отчаяние на ваших лицах — это будет скучно, — металлический оскал расширился, и Ичиго с друзьями молниеносно бросился к двери.

***

— Мы около выхода, Куросаки.

— Хорошо. Идите без меня, — прошептал Ичиго, спрятавшись в ящике и прислушиваясь.

— Он прикончит тебя.

— Не прикончит. Справлюсь. Верь в меня, Исида.

На другом конце наушника безнадежно вздохнули.

— Хорошо. Возвращайся скорей, — сказал Исида, и всё снова поглотила нервирующая тишина. Ичиго посмотрел в щелку между крышкой ящика и его стенками. Где выход, он примерно знал благодаря Урахаре, но последний настойчиво советовал не связываться с «Маюри».

— Где ты, временный шинигами? Ты же пришел сюда за тем пустым? Совет Сорока Шести не дал мне выяснить, как он стал человеком, — голос статуи стал раздосадованным. — Надеюсь, хоть ты меня не разочаруешь.

Глухие шаги затихли вблизи. Ичиго сжал рукоять меча, пытаясь успокоиться. Но вдруг «Маюри» пошел в другую сторону, и, когда шаги стихли окончательно, Ичиго вылез из ящика и побежал в противоположную сторону. Белые, монолитные стенки словно давили на него и заставляли испытывать дискомфорт, как и узкие одинаковые коридоры и отсутствие реацу.

— Всё-таки Урахара-сан довольно предсказуем, — спокойно вещала статуя где-то рядом, — Я ожидал от него чего-то более необычного. Как думаешь, временный шинигами, за сколько я тебя поймаю?

«Ни за сколько» — в раздумьях и перебежках Ичиго добрался до входной комнаты и спрятался за столбом. Преследователя нет, шагов не слышно. Осталось пробежать несколько метров и всё. Раз, два, три! Ичиго бросился вперед, как вдруг на полпути едва сумел отпрыгнуть.

— Неожиданно, не правда ли? — Ичиго скрипнул зубами. Так противник всё время сидел на потолке, серьезно?

— Я думал, это будет веселее, но да ладно, — Маюри оскалился. — Ведь главное веселье впереди!

И тут же на него свалилась часть потолка.

— …Что? — Ичиго недоуменно захлопал глазами и осторожно подошел к глыбе, на которой было высечено:

«Улькиорра у нас. И да, Маюри, солнышко, Урахара лучше».

— Солнышко? — не успел Ичиго осмыслить это, как заметил темный силуэт в потолке на фоне неба, который тут же испарился.

«У них Улькиорра», — Ичиго выбежал из Института, с радостью от вновь ощущаемой реацу запрыгнул на крышу и побежал за незнакомцем.

***

— Жди здесь, Мацумото! — Хицугая быстро скрылся с её глаз при помощи мгновенной поступи.

Грохот послышался поблизости. Исследовательский Институт? Предчувствия подтвердились — когда Хицугая завернул за угол здания перед ним, то едва не столкнулся с Ичиго, но успел отскочить и выставить меч.

— Стой, Куросаки!

— Привет, Хицугая! — спокойно поздоровался Ичиго и стал напряженно вглядываться вверх-вдаль, проигнорировав раздраженное «Капитан Хицугая!».

— Ты не пройдешь дальше, Куросаки! — твердо заявил капитан десятого отряда. — Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, но пропустить не могу, извини.

Ичиго быстро взглянул на него.

— Прости, Хицугая, но мне нужно бежать, — не успел тот моргнуть, как его будто придавил небоскреб, и лишь опыт позволил не лечь пластом на землю, а только упасть на одно колено.

— Как-нибудь потом, извини.

Хицугая пораженно посмотрел вперед: место Ичиго Куросаки занял зловещий пустой с длинными рыжими волосами и рогами. Не вселяла надежду и реацу, ставшая видимой, как черная колыхающаяся аура. Но через секунду пустой исчез, и Хицугая почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Когда он встал, к нему подбежала Рангику.

— Мацумото, ты тоже это почувствовала?

— Да, — Рангику аккуратно сняла с пышных рыжих волос бабочку. — Полминуты назад пришел приказ не трогать Куросаки Ичиго и его друзей, — какой бы серьезной ситуация не была, Рангику не могла не улыбнуться при виде вытянувшегося лица капитана.

— И на это согласился Совет Сорока Шести? — Хицугая недовольно посмотрел в сторону, откуда исходила сильнейшая, внушающая серьезные опасения реацу.

«Эти консервативные старики точно разрешили, чтобы по Сейрейтею свободно разгуливало ЭТО?»

— Понятия не имею, — Рангику пожала плечами.

— Что-то здесь нечисто, — Хицугая помрачнел. — Раз даже Главнокомандующий не против.

***

— Хороший сегодня вечер, не правда ли? — Кьораку сделал свой ход в сёги, и Бьякуя задумался. Рядом с ним сидел немного скучающий Ренджи, а слева от Кьораку что-то почитывал Укитаке.

— Пожалуй, — вдруг фигура упала из ладони Бьякуи — всех на миг накрыла плотная, темная, опасная и могущественная реацу.

— Что происходит? Снова вторжение? — Ренджи вскочил. Капитаны остались сидеть — встретившись взглядами, они без слов поняли, что происходит.

— Бабочка? — Кьораку взял со шляпы залетевшую в окно черную бабочку — такие же оказались на плечах других двух капитанов.

— Не трогать Куросаки Ичиго? — Ренджи непонимающе посмотрел на неё. — А он-то здесь причем?

— Вы ему не сказали, капитан Кучики? — мягко спросил Укитаке, пока Кьораку вышел на улицу утихомиривать подчиненных. «Не беспокойтесь, это просто кое-какая проверка», — послышалось из-за седзи.

— Нет. Дела, касающиеся Второго отряда, секретны, — непреклонно ответил Бьякуя. Хотя на самом деле он просто не хотел втягивать еще и Ренджи в это.

— О чём не сказали? И причем здесь Второй отряд? — Ренджи недоуменно глядел на капитанов, а затем его лицо вытянулось. — Стоп. Это был Ичиго?!

***

Незнакомца догнать почему-то не получалось, из-за чего на душе Ичиго было очень неспокойно. Если неизвестные пробрались в подвалы под бараками первого отряда, украли Улькиорру из самой охраняемой тюрьмы, то насколько они сильны?

Скоро Ичиго понял, что его водят за нос — незнакомец бегал по Сейрейтею кругами и петлями, стараясь держаться на определенной дистанции.

«Догонялки, значит?» — Ичиго мрачно усмехнулся, а затем нахмурился: а вдруг неизвестный просто зачем-то тянет время?

«Если так, то нужно что-то предпринять». Но не успел Ичиго что-либо придумать, как реацу вдалеке замерла, и внутри Ичиго всё похолодело. Холм Сокёку? Ичиго стремглав бросился туда. Пока на ум приходил только один человек, способный на подобное, и Ичиго отчаянно желал, чтобы его догадки не подтвердились.

Когда Ичиго ступил на холм Сокёку, его взору открылась неожиданная картина.

_Ранее_

— Куросаки Ичиго дома?

— Нет. Вы от Улькиорры? — предположила Карин: уж больно незнакомка с золотым полумесяцем на голове, белым кимоно и узкими черными глазами выделялась среди других, как и друг Ичиго.

— Можно и так сказать, — женщина кивнула. — Но, видимо, он уже ушел.

— С кем имею честь разговаривать? — Иссин спустился с лестницы, — Карин, оставь нас наедине.

Карин чуть удивленно взглянула на необычно серьезного отца, но подчинялась и отправилась на кухню.

— Зачем вам Ичиго? И причем здесь его друг? — Иссин нахмурился: эта странная женщина точно была шинигами, но разительно отличалась от членов Готэя. Причем зашла прямо в его дом, что до этого никто не делал. Подозрительно.

— Мы хотим сделать Куросаки Ичиго и Улькиорре Шифферу одно предложение. А по поводу того, откуда я, бывший капитан десятого отряда Иссин Шиба… — женщина таинственно улыбнулась и сказала два слова, от которых глаза мужчины полезли на лоб.

***

— Здесь есть кто-то еще, — Айзен слегка нахмурился и оглянулся.

— Куросаки Ичиго? — предположил озадачившийся Улькиорра, который ничего не чувствовал, но списал это на браслет.

— Нет. Эта реацу мне незнакома, — солгал Айзен. Верней, не совсем солгал: он будто бы встречался с хозяином этой реацу, но не часто и очень давно. И, что странно, посетитель зашел сюда совершенно спокойно. Тогда зачем ему скрывать свою силу?

— Может, покажетесь уже? — голос Айзена почти сразу затих в пустоте. — Вынужден признать, вы очень хорошо прячетесь.

— Прячусь? К чему мне прятаться? — раздался сзади приятный женский голос, и Улькиорра обернулся. — Наверно, сложно услышать похвалу от тебя, Айзен.

Из темноты вышла невысокая толстая женщина.

— Хикифуне-сан? — Айзен ошарашенно посмотрел на нее. — Вы сильно изменились.

— Возможно. Важно помнить про того, кого хочешь убить, Айзен, — оптимистично ответила женщина, и Айзен напрягся, сжал подлокотники трона и попытался сделать невозмутимое лицо, но даже сквозь эту маску пробивались беспокойство и страх. Улькиорра насторожился.

— Вы кто? — он с подозрением прищурился.

— Член Нулевого отряда, Кирио Хикифуне, — слегка улыбнулась женщина.

— Нулевого Отряда?

— Они защищают Короля Душ и живут в его измерении, — пояснил Айзен.

Стоп, а не туда ли тот хотел попасть? Улькиорра посмотрел на расслабленную Хикифуне и на Айзена, что не сводил с неё напряженного взгляда. Что же, вряд ли он хотел сделать в измерении Короля Душ что-то хорошее, поэтому и боится гостьи. Но насколько сильной она должна быть?..

— Верно, — Хикифуне поправила прическу из розовых волос. — Улькиорра Шифер, у нас к тебе с Куросаки Ичиго есть одно предложение. Но здесь не лучшее место, чтобы его обсуждать.

Улькиорра понял, к чему всё идёт. Да, он хотел выбраться отсюда, но все же стоит быть осторожным.

— А если я откажусь, то останусь здесь? Что будет тогда? — Улькиорра понимал, что задает рискованный вопрос, но не сделать этого не мог: а вдруг «предложение» окажется еще хуже альтернативы?

— Нет, почему же, — внезапно удивила его Хикифуне и развела руками, — Я могу вывести тебя в любом случае, только теперь ты будешь под опекой Куросаки Ичиго. И если ты что-то натворишь, то ответите вы оба, — серьезно закончила она. На лбу Улькиорры появилась морщинка.

«Что-то всё слишком легко».

— И Куросаки Ичиго и Готэй согласны на это?

— Первый — так как он уже в Сейрейтее, то, думаю, да. Со вторыми договаривается Сенджумара, — как бы невзначай заметили, и глаза Айзена вылезли из орбит. — Так ты согласен?

— Да, — Улькиорра кивнул. Он точно не останется здесь, а там разберемся. Хотя, судя по реакции Айзена, его ждет что-то очень интересное.

— Целых два члена Нулевого отряда заявились в Сейрейтей, — в тёмных глазах Айзена, где плясали отблески слабого света, появилось мрачное любопытство. — Что же произошло?

— Пока ничего, — Хикифуне посерьезнела. — И, надеюсь, ничего не произойдет. У некоторых есть не только амбиции и жажда власти, но и реальная сила.

— Сила, способная одолеть Нулевой отряд? — наугад выстрелил Айзен. Хикифуне обернулась к нему снова, и от выражения её лица Айзену стало не по себе. Это же неправда, да?

— Если и есть, то не у тебя точно, — Хикифуне направилась в темноту, и Улькиорра последовал за ней.

***

— Здравствуй, Ичиго Куросаки! Мы как раз тебя ждали!

_— …Что здесь происходит? И кто вы?_

Чего Ичиго не ожидал, так это Улькиорру, кушающего пирожное на покрывале для пикника и сидящую рядом толстую розоволосую женщину. Когда Ичиго встретился взглядом с ним, Улькиорра оживился, но, видимо, вспомнив о недоеденном пирожном, сосредоточился на нем. Ичиго посетило чувство дежа вю.

— Кирио Хикифуне, член Нулевого отряда, — Ичиго посмотрел налево. Неизвестным, которого он преследовал, оказалась высокая женщина в белых одеждах и с большим золотым полумесяцем в темных волосах. — Я — Сенджумара Шутара, тоже состою в нем.

 _— Нулевой отряд? Не слышал о таком,_ — недоверчиво ответил Ичиго, но немного расслабился. Спокойная интуиция, невозмутимый и изучающий взгляд собеседницы, равнодушно доедающий пирожное Улькиорра — всё указывало на то, что с ним не хотят драться.

— Это секретная организация, Куросаки Ичиго. Естественно, что ты не слышал про нее. Тем более, мы редко вмешиваемся в дела Готэя, — Хикифуне аккуратно поправила выпавший из прически локон. — Её задача — защищать Измерение Короля Душ. Не веришь, спроси Урахару.

— Она говорит правду, Куросаки-сан, — раздалось из наушника, и Ичиго заметил, что голос Урахары звучал странно. И все же спустя несколько секунд перед Сенджумарой Ичиго стоял в привычном одеянии шинигами.

— Хорошо. Зачем вы позвали меня сюда?

— У нас к тебе и твоему другу есть предложение, Куросаки Ичиго, — сказала Хикифуне. — Но не хочешь сначала перекусить? Не беспокойся, мы позаботились, чтобы никто не трогал твоих друзей.

Ичиго с подозрением посмотрел на неё и на еду и стал метаться между здравомыслием и голодным желудком.

«Хотя Улькиорра спокойно кушает их еду».

— Я что-то за это буду должен?

Сенджумара слегка закатила глаза и усмехнулась.

— Видимо, знакомство с Урахарой Киске лишило тебя веры в человечество. Садись и ешь. Разговор предстоит не из легких. И, да, это приватный разговор, — Ичиго понял намек, вынул наушник и задумался, что с ним делать. Всё решили за него — прибор вмиг оказался в тонких пальцах и хрустнул. Надеясь, что Урахара простит ему это, Ичиго присел около Улькиорры.

***

— Что вы знаете о Короле Душ? — спросила Хикифуне после слов, что Улькиорра теперь под ответственностью Ичиго. Тот честно стал размышлять.

— В его измерение хотел создать ключ Айзен, нет?

— Верно, — Сенджумара кивнула. — А ты никогда не задумывался, зачем?

Ичиго взглянул на Улькиорру, но тот помотал головой.

— Он нам не рассказывал об этом, — Улькиорра впервые задумался о том, ради чего Айзен затеял всё это и ради чего он должен был умереть.

— Король Душ обладает колоссальной силой, при помощи которой контролирует поток духовных частиц между миром живых и миром мертвых. Айзен хотел убить его, поглотить его силу и сам стать Богом.

Ичиго удивился. Нет, он подозревал, что у того была какая-то амбициозная цель, ради которой не жалко целого города, и что Айзен обладает непомерным чувством собственного величия, но это всё равно звучало слишком претенциозно.

— Но не об этом речь, — Сенджумара покачала головой. — У Короля Душ был сын, что являлся предком всех квинси. Во время войны с шинигами тысячу лет назад многие из них ушли в свое измерение, — женщина сделала паузу. — А Король Душ видит будущее. И недавно он узрел, что где-то через полгода-год они нападут на Сейрейтей.

Ичиго впал в ступор, а интуиция уже шептала о надвигающемся ужасе.

— Звучит как теория заговора: тысячелетний заговор, живые квинси… — Ичиго задумался, знает ли об этом Исида.

— Хотели бы мы, чтобы это было так.

— Капитаны знают? — Ичиго краем глаза заметил, что Улькиорра с непроницаемым лицом слушает все без малейшего признака эмоций. Интересно, о чём он думает?

— Нет. Мы здесь, Куросаки Ичиго, потому что хотим, — Сенджумара снова остановилась. — Чтобы ты и Улькиорра Шифер убили сына Короля Душ, Яхве, что возглавляет этих квинси.

Ичиго завис, и Хикифуне продолжила за подругу:

— Если что, тебе не обязательно соглашаться, Куросаки Ичиго. Это всего лишь просьба. Понимаю, ты не ожидал такого, — она с сочувствием улыбнулась. — Поэтому ответ можешь дать через неделю. Если согласен — приходи к Урахаре, он объяснит, что делать дальше.

Неожиданно подал голос Улькиорра, и Ичиго был благодарен ему за это.

— А почему вы сами не отправитесь к Яхве? Почему именно мы? — он приподнял бровь.

— Сами — потому что победить его не так просто. А у Короля Душ не просто так сильнейшая охрана. Если мы пойдем к Яхве, — глаза Сенджумары немного сузились. — Никто не гарантирует, что, когда мы одолеем его, на Короля Душ не нападет кто-то еще. А почему именно вы, — она посмотрела на озадаченного Ичиго, — Потому что ты, Ичиго Куросаки, обладаешь поражающим темпом развития и, возможно, огромным потенциалом. Улькиорра — потому что ты сильная и неизвестная переменная. Мы полагаем, что квинси следят за Готэем и знают о способностях капитанов, и это было еще одной причиной выбрать именно вас.

Тишина. Ичиго на секунду отвлекся на раскинувшийся перед ними живописный ночной Сейрейтей, освещаемый луной.

— Яхве же человек, верно?

— Да. Человек, собирающийся уничтожить Сейрейтей и всех его жителей. А рядом с тобой сидит тот, с кем ты подружился, когда он был пустым. Есть ещё вопросы? Учтите, только вместе вам есть смысл идти туда — в одиночку вы точно проиграете.

Вопросов у Ичиго было предостаточно. Но на многие из них у членов Нулевого отряда не было ответа, а на остальные мог ответить кое-кто другой.

— Я могу кому-то рассказать об этом?

— Если посчитаешь нужным — да. Но желательно, чтобы об этом знало как можно меньше людей.

Ичиго посмотрел на Улькиорру, что продолжал сидеть по-турецки с мрачным лицом. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, то он обнаружил в зеленых глазах неподдельный, спокойный интерес. «Что ты будешь делать, Куросаки Ичиго?»

— Нет вопросов? Отлично. Тогда ты знаешь, как с нами связаться, — Сенджумара исчезла.

— До свидания, Куросаки Ичиго! И передай от меня привет Хиери! — Хикифуне радостно помахала рукой и тоже пропала, и они остались вдвоем на высоком холме около огромного бывшего приспособления для казни.

— Что делать будем? — невозмутимо нарушил молчание Улькиорра, который обнял колени и спокойно глядел на луну, будто ничего и не произошло. Это выглядело странно, непривычно и даже красиво, а еще футболка обнажила худые плечи и руки Улькиорры, из-за чего тот казался невероятно хрупким. Перед глазами Ичиго встали картины из Уэко Мундо: луна, песок и Улькиорра. Только, кроме одежды и сущности, последний неуловимо изменился и сам. Тогда его лицо выражало мрачность, хмурость и иногда равнодушие. Теперь же оно было спокойным и даже… умиротворенным, что ли.

— Пойдем домой, наверное, — Ичиго попытался отвлечься от тяжелых раздумий. — Но для начала заглянем в одиннадцатый отряд.

***

_— Вопрос, Король — как тебе меня победить? Ответишь? — говорил пустой, пока Ичиго уворачивался от его меча. Это единственное, что он мог делать — оружия у него не было, подойти к пустому не получалось — к удивлению, тот неплохо использовал меч с цепью для дальних атак, из-за и для серо не было времени сконцентрироваться._

_— Думаешь, почему ты не использовал подобные атаки? — бешеный темп ударов на пару секунд снизился, и пустой с высокомерной усмешкой взглянул на тяжело дышащего Ичиго, опирающегося руками об пол. — Потому что мы — это ты, Ичиго, только лучше! Сильнее, быстрее, умнее! — пустой стал раскручивать меч над головой, и Ичиго бросился вперед. Вот он, шанс!_

_— Даже рожа одинаковая, — пустой атаковал, и Ичиго вновь пришлось уйти дальше. — Тогда почему ты сейчас только и можешь, что убегать?_

_Ичиго попытался выровнять судорожное дыхание. Плохо. В горле уже давно было сухо, а оба ребра болезненно ныли. Его выносливости хватит еще на немного, и пустой это знал. Но почему мистер «порешу всех и вся» оттягивает неизбежное? Он на что-то пытается намекнуть? ОН? Следующий удар сбил Ичиго с ног, выбил тупой стороной меча весь воздух из легких и опрокинул на спину,_

_— И ладно, я бы еще как-то стерпел это, хоть не знаю такого слова, — пустой внезапно возник около Ичиго, но почему-то медлил. — Но ответь мне честно, Король: из-за тебя погиб Зангецу, — Ичиго закусил губу, и пустой ухмыльнулся. — Да, из-за тебя. Из-за твоей слабости, нерешительности и трусости. Если бы у мечей были тела, то я бы с радостью притащил тебе его труп, — Ичиго представил тело Зангецу, и пустой, видя гамму разнообразных эмоций на его лице, противно усмехнулся. — И ты действительно считаешь, что тот, кто убил свой меч, достоин сражаться?_

_Ичиго не знал, что ответить, и просто глядел в своё же лицо, только белого цвета, с черно-желтыми глазами и непривычно серьёзное. **Зангецу, его духовный меч, погиб**._

_**Стоп**._

_— Мне не нужно тебя побеждать. И тебе меня, — изрек Ичиго за секунду до того, как край лезвия остановился у его горла._

_— Зангецу — часть моей души, — в тишине медленно начал Ичиго. — Странно бы было, погибни он. И ты тоже, — Ичиго отвел меч и спокойно встал. — Не самая лучшая, неприятная, но, хорошо, признаю, глубоко внутри я — кровожадный берсерк. Ты ведь это пытался мне сказать?_

_Пустой почесал затылок и расхохотался знакомым, режущим уши смехом._

_— Поздравляю, Король! Все-таки у такого ничтожества две мозговые извилины, а не одна, поэтому оно спустя пару лет поняло очевидное! Какое достижение! — издевательски похлопал в ладоши он._

_— Ты можешь лишь захватить власть над моим телом. Но даже тогда это буду я, — продолжил Ичиго. — Хичиго Широсаки. Серьезно? Я думал, будет что-то более оригинальное, — пустой злобно поморщился. — Даже у монстров должно быть имя? — вспомнил Ичиго разговор с Улькиоррой._

_— Что там ты говорил про душу? Уже и не скрываешь, что сам монстр внутри?_

_— Часть — это не значит вся. Ведь так, Зангецу?_

_— Так, Ичиго, — Зангецу возник за спиной Ичиго и вышел вперёд, и шинигами широко улыбнулся — старик жив, а с остальным он справится._

_— И что дальше, Король? — чуть насмешливо спросил пустой, уловивший мысли Ичиго._

_— Прокачаюсь и одолею Лапшичного Монстра? — Ичиго пожал плечами. — А потом и Улькиорру._

_Пустой хлопнул ладонью по лбу. Зангецу остался невозмутим, но Ичиго отчетливо уловил от него похожие эмоции._

_— Все-таки у тебя одна извилина, — Хичиго противно усмехнулся. — Сам же сказал, что ты — это мы. Мы — единое целое. А раз так, что ты знаешь, что можешь его одолеть. Просто используй все силы, Король._

***

_Улькиорра жалел, что просто оставил Ичиго и лишь бросил короткое: «Жди меня на этом холме, Куросаки Ичиго». Стоило всё-таки поглотить его и получить дополнительную силу. Улькиорра недооценил Лапшичного Монстра — даже Копье Молний не брало того. Вернее, копье пробивало броню, но потом его легко поглощали, как и остальную реацу._

__

«Это ничем хорошим не кончится». Если он что-то не придумает, то спустя вечность выдохнется, и монстр его убьет. Да, Улькиорру возможно убить, поэтому у него не первый номер в Эспаде, и он стал просчитывать варианты. Нет, нет, нет…

**— Гетсуга Теншоу.**

Внезапно невероятно мощный удар разрубил монстра пополам. Внутри Улькиорры всё застыло — это был тот самый пустой, что чуть было не убил его. Но теперь тот просто парил в воздухе и смотрел на Улькиорру. А до этого произнес пару слов. Значит…

— Куросаки Ичиго? — пустой кивнул.

«Интересно, он знает?..» — подумал Улькиорра.

— **Он самый,** — вдобавок подтвердил знакомый голос, который будто оцарапали об металл.

— Я поглощу этого пустого, — Улькиорра кивнул на труп Лапшичного Монстра. Это его единственный шанс одолеть Куросаки Ичиго. Если тот возразит и атакует его… Невозможное случится.

— **Ок, валяй** , — неожиданно ответил Ичиго, и Улькиорра нахмурился.

— Я не спрашивал твоего разрешения, Куросаки Ичиго, — он полетел вниз, где начал разлагаться на духовные частицы монстр.

«Знает, что ты можешь убить его, а все равно наглеет» — недовольно заметил Хичиго.

«Он спас мне жизнь».

«Спас?» — пустой неприятно захихикал, а Ичиго недоуменно моргнул. — «Давай-ка я тебе кое-что покажу, Король».

***

На поглощение Лапшичного Монстра ушло немало времени. Когда Улькиорра закончил, то с удивлением обнаружил, что полностью почернел. Он, единственный среди своих сородичей абсолютно белый пустой, весь почернел. Дальше — больше. Исчезли нижние крылья, мех около верхних крыльев и уши, похожие на рога. И дыра резко уменьшилась. Улькиорра с подозрением оглядывал себя. Вроде он преобразился, но что-то не так. Из-за поглощенной энергии он либо перешел бы на новый уровень, но тогда изменения были бы значительнее, либо остался бы прежним, если бы ее не хватило — пустые развивались скачками. И Лапшичный Монстр был пустым, хоть и был невероятно сильным. Тогда что же произошло?

«Дело в мне самом?»

— Что-то не так, Куросаки Ичиго? — Улькиорра приземлился около шинигами-теперь-пустого.

— У тебя глаза стали голубыми.

Голубыми? Странно. Желто-зеленые или просто зелёные — еще приемлемо. Но голубой — странный цвет для арранкаров. Улькиорра нахмурился.

— Ты больше не управляешь «Вечностью», Улькиорра, — прервал его раздумья Ичиго.

— Но и ты не управляешь ею.

— Как тогда выбираться будем? — шинигами-теперь-пустой почесал шею.

Улькиорра закрыл глаза.

— Есть один вариант.

Ичиго с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Лапшичный Монстр не исчез, как только я заметил, что больше не властен над пространством вокруг. Осталось и Уэко Мундо. То есть правила, что я установил, все еще действуют.

— А если нет?

— Скорее всего, мы застряли здесь навечно.

Пауза.

— Прекрасно.

— Согласен, Куросаки Ичиго.

Пауза.

— Ты ведь в курсе…

— Что это была ирония? Да, я в курсе.

Пауза.

— Тогда давай драться.

— Давай.

***

То, что это настоящее Уэко Мундо, Улькиорра понял не сразу. Даже когда он увидел поднятого вверх на своем хвосте Куросаки Ичиго, то осознал всё через секунду. А еще секунду спустя Ичиго усмехнулся, и Улькиорра сжал его шею чуть крепче. Значительный контраст с тем, что было несколько мгновений назад — он лежит на земле, а рядом сидит Куросаки Ичиго, у которого осталась капелька сил.

«Я сижу, а ты лежишь. Значит, я победил», — и улыбка до ушей, как сейчас. Сражались они, как ни странно, на равных — у Улькиорры значительно увеличилась сила, несмотря на странную трансформацию, а Ичиго почему-то дрался не так отчаянно, как в тот раз с иллюзией. Возможно, не до конца пробудил силы?

Улькиорра помрачнел. В принципе, он может сейчас убить Куросаки Ичиго — тот пустой не появится, если сразу обратить всё тело в пыль. Улькиорра поймал себя на том, что почему-то вообще не задумался об этом варианте, а полностью сосредоточился на другом. Да, это выход. Но… Почему-то, хоть его и раздражает итоговый расклад, он не хочет убивать Куросаки Ичиго. Тем более…

— Ты победил, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра взял Ичиго на руки и полетел вниз. И, как только приземлился, бросил его на землю.

— Вылечи его, — Орихиме с неверием склонилась над Ичиго, и на ее лице расцвела радостная улыбка. Улькиорра нахмурился. Не умер Куросаки Ичиго, он теперь сам кого хочешь в загробный мир отправит.

— Сантен Кисюн. — оранжевый щит укрыл Ичиго, и Улькиорра понял, что ему пора.

— Ичиго Куросаки.

Орихиме со страхом взглянула на Улькиорру, который прищурил большие зеленые глаза, и, не отрываясь, глядел на Ичиго.

— Когда победишь Айзена, приходи ко мне. Я буду ждать, — Улькиорра равнодушно посмотрел на Орихиме, а затем распахнул большие кожистые крылья и стремительно взлетел на высоту, откуда даже Лас-Ночес казался маленьким.

***

«Нет».

«Почему же, Король? Ты же сам понял — мы живы только потому, что он боится нас».

«И поэтому он сделал это всего один раз? Почему он не попробовал снова и не попытался уничтожить мое тело после убийства?».

«Кто его знает. Даже если так — после того, как вы выберетесь, он все равно тебя грохнет, Король».

«Нет. Он не из тех, кто станет так делать».

«Ты слишком наивен, Король».

«Но почему-то это всегда работает».

«Хм, как знаешь», — к огромному удивлению Ичиго, пустой не протестовал, хотя почти наверняка ощущал его неуверенность. Ичиго… не знал, что делать. С одной стороны — фальшивая смерти Исиды и Орихиме, что Хичиго любезно показал ему. Он не может так просто взять и простить это. С другой — убивать Улькиорру или забирать обещание он не хочет. Не хочет, и всё. Да, Улькиорра отвратительно поступил, но и спас его. И во многом благодаря ему Ичиго стал сильнее.

«Посмотрим, что будет».

И вот они снова в Лас-Ночес. Он сделал это. Ичиго радостно улыбнулся, игнорируя стекающие по лицу ручейки крови. Сквозь них он увидел, как Улькиорра нахмурился. Горло сдавило чуть сильнее. Совсем чуть-чуть. Несколько секунд, казалось, заняли целую вечность, и недовольные зеленые глаза успокоились.

— Ты победил, Куросаки Ичиго, — Ичиго почувствовал, как Улькиорра взял его на руки, а потом — что они быстро летят вниз. И, как только приземлились, его бросили на землю. Снова.

— Вылечи его, — Ичиго ощутил успокаивающую реацу склонившейся над ним Иноуэ, и после краткого «Сантен Кисюн» его тело окутала теплая энергия.

— Ичиго Куросаки, — Ичиго едва разлепил глаза: над ним улыбалась Иноуэ, от выражения лица которой защемило сердце, а неподалеку стоял Улькиорра, на которого Орихиме пару секунд назад испуганно посмотрела.

— Когда победишь Айзена, приходи ко мне. Я буду ждать, — Ичиго обдало струей воздуха, и он усмехнулся.

«Улькиорра в своём репертуаре».

— Вот идиот. А как же «До свидания»? И не думай, что я забыл о нашем уговоре, — от усталости глаза Ичиго опять начали закрываться, и последним, что он увидел, были капающие из глаз Орихиме слезы.

— Не надо, — у Ичиго не хватало сил, чтобы даже поднять руку и коснуться лица подруги.

— П-прости, Куросаки-кун. Просто я так рада, что ты жив… — раздалось сверху со смесью радости и печали. Ичиго ободряюще улыбнулся. Теперь он всех защитит.

***

Ичиго стал немного уставать от гомонящего и энергичного одиннадцатого отряда, как вдруг его прижал к стенке Ренджи, который выглядел растерянным и злым.

— Какого черта происходит, Ичиго? Откуда у тебя такая сила? Почему ты не позвал меня помочь тебе? И где Рукия?

— Осталась в Каракуре: в соседнем городе появился пустой, а у Афро-сана возникли какие-то проблемы. Прости, что не позвал. Как видишь, всё закончилось.

— Ренджи, — прозвучал рядом невозмутимый и мелодичный голос. — Я понимаю, что у тебя много вопросов к Куросаки, но не мог бы ты ненадолго оставить нас с ним?

— Конечно, капитан Кучики, — Ренджи с готовностью отстранился, но перед уходом бросил на Ичиго фирменный взгляд Рукии «не-думай-Куросаки-что-ты-отделаешься-так-просто».

— Пойдем, Куросаки. Я и капитан Укитаке хотим с тобой поговорить, — Бьякуя качнул головой в сторону казарм.

— Хорошо, Бьякуя.

Бьякуя мысленно вздохнул. Просить Ичиго не называть его имени было бесполезно — с этим Кучики уже смирился. «Когда мы, наконец, побьем его?» — не переставал возмущаться четырнадцатилетний подросток в душе Бьякуи.

— Не расскажешь, почему тебя так просто отпустили?

— Не могу — секрет, — развел руками Ичиго.

— Хорошо, — не стал возражать Бьякуя. Впрочем, была у него пара предположений, но проверить их не представлялось возможным. Хотя если они верны, то все становится гораздо интересней.

***

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Куросаки-сан.

— И я вас, капитан Укитаке. Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? — Ичиго присел на татами перед капитанами Готэя.

Укитаке слегка наклонил голову и вежливо уточнил:

— Знак временного шинигами у тебя с собой?

— Конечно. А что? — Ичиго вытащил на свет эмблему с черепом, и Укитаке почему-то смутился и виновато взглянул в ответ.

— Когда ты впервые появился здесь, — негромко начал он. — Никто не мог предсказать, что ожидать от тебя. Поэтому мы и дали тебе это, — Укитаке кивнул на эмблему. — Истинное назначение этого знака — контролировать реацу его обладателя и передавать данные о ней в Сейрейтей.

Ичиго удивился. Нет, он подумал о таком, когда Афро-сан сказал, что ему эта эмблема не знакома, но списал все на то, что временных шинигами было не так уж и много. Ичиго поймал внимательный взгляд Бьякуи.

— И… все?

— Ты не злишься? — удивились Бьякуя и Укитаке.

— Естественно, я злюсь, — Ичиго нахмурился. — Об этом стоило бы сказать и раньше. Но возмущаться по такому поводу… — Ичиго подумал, что было бы, расскажи ему об этом кто-то другой, а затем усмехнулся и встал. — Сделайте это лучше и правда знаком временных шинигами, и чтобы все знали о нем.

Укитаке пару секунд недоуменно смотрел на него. Ичиго не выглядел обрадованным: наоборот, ему точно не понравилось услышанное. Но Укитаке ожидал более серьезной реакции и поэтому вскоре улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, Куросаки Ичиго.

***

Казалось, всё вернулось на круги своя: Ичиго вновь ходил в школу, скучал и веселился, но Орихиме видела, что тот часто о чём-то напряженно думает и вообще выглядит серьезней обычного. Еще между ним и Исидой будто пробежала кошка — они старались не находиться рядом, а если и разговаривали, то в воздухе витало напряжение и неловкость. Но время от времени каждый незаметно поглядывал на другого.

— И обычно ты страдаешь этой ерундой, Куросаки?

— Это не ерунда, а учеба.

— Я думал, в мире живых веселее, — Гриммджоу, устроившийся на корточках на парте, скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Кстати, как ты стал шинигами?

— У меня вообще-то контрольная сейчас. Брысь отсюда! — раздраженный шепот Ичиго услышали всё.

— С кем это ты там разговариваешь, Куросаки? — подозрительно прищурилась учительница.

— Ни с кем, — Ичиго вытянулся по струнке.

— Смотри, — пригрозила женщина. — Замечу снова — выгоню.

Ичиго сел и стал писать дальше, но Гриммджоу всё не унимался:

— Куросаки, а что будет с Алукардом?

— С кем? — недовольно поднял голову Ичиго.

— Мы с Белоснежкой недавно начали смотреть мультсериал про вампиров, — пояснил Гриммджоу и почесал когтями подбородок. — Вот и интересно, что там будет с главным героем.

Орихиме вздохнула. Гриммджоу остался в мире живых, несмотря на случай с Улькиоррой, и когда выпытал про него у Иноуэ, то знатно повеселился и не переставал подкалывать по этому поводу бывшего пустого. Чем-то Гриммджоу напоминал кота — приходит и уходит куда вздумается и когда вздумается, порой пристает к Ичиго, игнорируя его, выводя из себя и выставляя сумасшедшим, иногда настойчиво требует внимания (подраться), но часто спокойно сидит на диване — он на пару с Улькиоррой откопал кассеты с аниме и теперь взахлеб смотрел их, нередко громко выражая свое мнение по поводу интеллекта героев.

С Улькиоррой тоже произошли небольшие изменения. Отец и сестры Ичиго обрадовались, что его болезнь «излечилась», и теперь он иногда даже обедал с ними и даже заимел предпочтения в еде. За пять дней Орихиме всего раз заходила к ним в гости и заметила, что Улькиорра часто внимательно глядел на Ичиго. Вероятно, их связывал какой-то секрет. Впрочем, Орихиме не обижалась. Если бы это было чем-то важным, Ичиго сказал бы им об этом.

***

— Привет, Зангецу, — Ичиго тепло поприветствовал фигуру в темном плаще посреди небоскребов.

— Ты знаешь, что это не мое имя, — черная нога коснулась стеклянной крыши.

— Но тебе оно нравится, — спокойно сказал Ичиго, когда Зангецу приблизился и остановился около него. — И когда я назвал тебя так перед финальной Гетсуга Теншоу, ты не возражал. Так что пусть это имя будет твоим, — Ичиго улыбнулся. — А того идиота мы будем звать Хичиго.

Зангецу задумчиво разглядывал его.

— Ты не злишься? — полы черного плаща свободно развевались, хотя ветра не было.

— Может, прекратите все об этом спрашивать? Да, мне неприятно, что все от меня что-то скрывают, но не устраивать же из этого трагедию, — Ичиго посерьезнел. — Расскажи лучше о Яхве.

Зангецу внешне никак не изменился, но Ичиго ощутил его беспокойство.

— Скорей всего, Нулевой отряд не лжет, — мерный голос эхом отражался от стекол. — Я отделился от Яхве очень давно и даже не помню, как оказался у тебя, Ичиго. Квинси и шинигами всегда враждовали — логично, что они хотят прийти и отомстить. И они вполне могли затаиться, уйдя в тень, — Зангецу накрыла черная, чуть колыхающаяся тьма, что исчезла и через секунду возникла около Куросаки. — Скажи, что тебя тревожит, Ичиго, — Зангецу вышел из тени, что сразу пропала.

Ичиго вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он привык сам разбираться с проблемами, но Зангецу — часть его души. Ему можно все рассказать.

— Я должен буду убить человека. Когда я попал в Сейрейтей и сражался с Абараем, Дзараки и остальными, то в глубине души надеялся, что они не умрут. Тем более, мы сражались из-за обстоятельств, а не потому, что так хотели. Да даже Айзен выжил, когда я его атаковал Финальной Гетсугой, — Ичиго усмехнулся, и его голос вновь стал задумчивым. — Здесь все вроде тоже самое, но…

— Нет выбора решить все другим путем, — закончил Зангецу и шагнул вперёд. — Это нормально, Ичиго, что пустые, души и люди различаются для тебя. Что даже зная о возможной гибели Готэя, ты не можешь спокойно реагировать на подобную просьбу.

Ичиго кивнул.

— Если я все-таки соглашусь, то без Улькиорры мне там делать нечего, как сказали они, — невесело продолжил он и невольно представил перед собой того в уже устоявшемся в голове образе с футболкой и с домашними штанами. — Я не знаю, откажется он или нет, но если откажется…

— Нужно будет что-то делать, — снова закончил Зангецу. — Но к словам людей из Нулевого отряда ты не можешь не прислушаться.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Ичиго.

***

Когда до конца обещанной недели остался день, отец взял и отвез их на кладбище. Просто так. Когда Ичиго остался у могилы матери один, то молча присел и тронул холодный камень, хотя светило солнце. Потом его пальцы коснулись свежей зеленой травы, и он погрузился глубоко в размышления.

Как только они вернулись из Сейрейтея, папа все наконец-то рассказал ему — мужчина не говорил, но видимо, знал о случившемся в Готэе. То, что его мать была квинси, и что Яхве косвенно виноват в ее смерти и смерти мамы Исиды, почему-то только больше всё запутало. Не помогло делу и то, что он всё рассказал Исиде, одновременно наблюдая за пушистыми невесомыми облаками, и после короткого «Ясно» ушел.

Для себя же Ичиго недавно всё решил. Но не хватало как раз решимости на это, и здесь, среди тишины и темных плит, он, наконец, нашел её.

***

По приезду домой его встретил Улькиорра.

— Нужно поговорить, Ичиго Куросаки. Идем к тебе в комнату, — Улькиорра направился внутрь дома, и Ичиго последовал за ним. Поднимаясь по лестнице и вглядываясь в спину черной толстовки, он пытался предугадать, что же скажет Улькиорра. Неожиданно, что тот первый затронул предложение Нулевого отряда. Или наоборот, ожидаемо?

— Сейчас, Ичиго Куросаки, — размеренно начал Улькиорра, сел на его кровать и пристально посмотрел на Ичиго. — Я хочу раз и навсегда разрешить все, что касается наших отношений и того предложения. Ты, как я вижу, принял решение?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно ответил Улькиорра. — Касательно того предложения: скорее всего, те шинигами не лгали. Если они хотели бы нас устранить, то выбрали бы более легкие способы. И, раз та женщина пробралась в тюрьму и вытащила меня, значит, они действительно сильные шинигами. И, раз они попросили нас о помощи, — Улькиорра нахмурился и на миг посмотрел в окно, — Проблема действительно серьезная. Наверно, даже серьезней Айзена. Вывод: они хотят, чтобы мы рисковали ради них жизнями и выполнили всю грязную работу.

«Впрочем, ничего нового» — подумал Улькиорра. Ичиго усмехнулся: он бы не сказал, что Улькиорра не прав, но он бы не стал так категорично судить других людей.

— Судя по их последней фразе, — Улькиорра снова взглянул на Ичиго, наблюдая за его реакцией, — они надеются, что ты побежишь спасать Сейрейтей, а меня уговоришь пойти с тобой. Но за прошедшие дни ты не разу не заговорил об этом.

Улькиорра сдвинул брови, но Ичиго промолчал и сохранил невозмутимое лицо, поскольку ему было интересно, что последует дальше.

— Значит, ты либо решил отказаться, что менее вероятно, либо решил пойти к квинси в любом случае. Я прав?

— Почти. Да, если ты не согласишься, я все равно пойду туда, но не сразу. Шинигами сказали, что у нас ещё есть около полугода. За них я вполне могу стать чуточку сильнее, — Ичиго оптимистично улыбнулся. — А потом пойти и победить Яхве.

И Ичиго искренне надеялся, что тот не будет слишком сильно походить на Зангецу.

Улькиорра какое-то время обдумывал это, а затем кивнул самому себе.

— Понятно, — он поднял твердый и решительный взор на Ичиго и тоном, которым расставляют все точки над «i», начал: — А теперь проясним наши отношения. На твоих друзей, Куросаки Ичиго, и на Сейрейтей, мне плевать. А на тебя, вынужден признать, нет, — Ичиго ожидал, что Улькиорра как-то поменяется в лице, а нет. Улькиорра, что недавно разобрался в себе, говорил это совершенно спокойно. — Если ты уйдешь, а я останусь, мне будет скучно и одиноко. И пропадет смысл жить дальше, — Ичиго пораженно захлопал глазами. — Наверное, это и называют дружбой.

Улькиорра закрыл глаза. Ранее он считал чувства слабостью, ибо видел, на что люди идут ради них и чем жертвуют. А теперь… Оказывается, это не так плохо. Хотя, может, это и не чувства вовсе или он еще не умеет чувствовать в достаточной мере.

— Со смыслом ты переборщил, — Ичиго задался вопросом, а не пересмотрел ли Улькиорра мыльных мелодрам, а затем приподнял кончики рта. — Но да, то, что ты описываешь, похоже на нее.

— К тому же, если ты умрешь, мне придется тратить время и разыскивать тебя по всему Сейрейтею, либо ты станешь пустым, — подвел итог Улькиорра и невесело добавил, встав с кровати: — Чего я тоже не хочу. Значит, я пойду с тобой.

— Не боишься, что сам погибнешь? — поинтересовался Ичиго, и Улькиорра пожал плечами.

— Если и умру, то только после тебя, Ичиго Куросаки. А в этом уже есть смысл.

***

— Ичиго! — на обратном пути от Урахары его настигла недовольная Рукия. — Какого черта ты скоро куда-то уходишь, а нам ничего не рассказываешь?

Ичиго опешил, а потом виновато улыбнулся.

— Прости. Подумал, что вы увяжетесь за мной, вот и… — от внезапного подзатыльника Ичиго ойкнул.

— Ты конечно, идиот, Куросаки, привыкший решать все сам, — Рукия возвела очи к небу. — Но если ты действительно веришь, что справишься в одиночку, то нам остается только поддержать тебя. Так что руки в ноги и на прощальную вечеринку шагом марш!

— Прощальная вечеринка? — Ичиго недоуменно моргнул, и Рукия загадочно усмехнулась и потянула его за собой.

— Ты же не думал, что мы так просто тебя отпустим?

***

Прощальная вечеринка представляла из себя обычные теплые посиделки. Никто не говорил о скором уходе Ичиго, но это ощущалось в жестах, взглядах, интонации. «Смысл говорить о том, что мы все и так знаем? Давайте лучше повеселимся напоследок», — невесомо витало в воздухе. В какой-то момент Исида встал и вышел в туалет, и Ичиго пошел следом за ним. Интуиция не подвела — как только он оказался у туалета, ему что-то протянули.

— Возьми, Куросаки.

— Что это? — Ичиго внимательно осматривал кусок серого металла.

— Серебро, — немного устало пояснил Исида. — Воткни его в сердце квинси и он на секунду потеряет свои способности.

Ичиго удивленно поглядел на друга, который выглядел так, будто это была обыденная ситуация. Но этот поступок сказал больше, чем всякие слова.

— Спасибо, Исида, — Ичиго благодарно улыбнулся.

— Не за что. Ты главное, вернись назад, Куросаки.

— Конечно, — Ичиго усмехнулся. — Мы же так и не выяснили, кто из нас сильней.

Исида остался невозмутим, но Ичиго увидел, как дернулись уголки его рта.

***

— Почему ты решил пойти с Ичиго? — Улькиорра поднял голову от крупного бежевого буклета — подарок-извинение Урахары в виде инструкции по управлению особым гикаем, принесенные Куросаки Ичиго. Как оказалось, он содержит много интересного — десять секунд назад Улькиорра заставил исчезнуть из своих пальцев когти из плотной голубоватой реацу.

А сейчас перед ним возвышался Чад.

— Почему? — Улькиорра осмотрел высокую мускулистую фигуру и признался, так как не видел смысла это скрывать: — Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческой жизни и всем с этим связанным, но… Я бы назвал себя его другом.

Чад немного помолчал.

— Тогда позаботься о нем, как друг. Хорошо?

Улькиорра задумался. Обещать что-то, а тем более не Куросаки Ичиго, он не желал. Тем более заботиться о ком-то. Но кто говорил, что если и умрет, то лишь позже временного шинигами?

— Да, — твердо ответил Улькиорра не сколько Чаду, сколько себе.

***

Прощание около Сенкаймона было кратким, но чувственным: Чад крепко пожал руку Ичиго, как и Исида, а Орихиме обняла напоследок друга и Улькиорру, что от удивления даже не запротестовал.

— Не знаю, на что вы согласились, Куросаки-сан, но удачи вам. И возвращайтесь живыми, — кивнул Ичиго непривычно серьезный Урахара.

В загробном мире Улькиорру и Ичиго встретили Ренджи и Гандзю — с последним, как Ичиго узнал из рассказа отца, они оказались дальними родственниками.

— А она точно долетит? — Ичиго с подозрением оглядел колонну, на которой его когда-то давно закинули в Сейрейтей.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — за спиной сестры махал руками Гандзю — дескать, Ичиго ступает на опасную территорию, и тот сразу исправился:

— Нет конечно! Просто, может, путь до Измерения Короля изменился.

— Не изменился, — покачала головой Куукаку. — Нет смысла его менять, так как мало кто попадает туда. Последний, кто был там — Урахара пятьдесят лет назад.

— Урахара? А что он там делал?

— Я не знаю. Надеюсь, для вас это не билет в один конец, Ичиго, и я потом увижу тебя у себя в гостях. — Куукаку внимательно взглянула на молчаливого Улькиорру в стороне. — Правда, что твой друг — бывший арранкар Айзена, а ныне человек?

— Да. А что? — неожиданно для Ичиго Куукаку усмехнулась.

— Ничего. Просто ты удивительный человек, Ичиго.

***

Полет до Измерения Короля Душ прошел нормально. В самом же измерении Улькиорру и Ичиго встретил угрожающе выглядящий мужчина с травинкой в зубах и почему-то с характерной для обычных хулиганов прической.

— Вы кто? — Ичиго подумал, что башня доставила их не туда.

— Тенджиро Киринджи, член Нулевого отряда. Урахара вам не сказал? — мужчина с вызовом посмотрел на них.

— Сказал, но… — Ичиго смутился. Как-то не очень говорить, что он представлял их более… величественными, что ли, или хотя бы похожими на Главнокомандующего. Хотя, например, по Урахаре и не скажешь, что он сильный и гениальный шинигами. Улькиорра тоже молчал и с каменным лицом рассматривал мужчину, который вскоре, видимо, устал ждать ответа и усмехнулся.

— В любом случае, добро пожаловать в Нулевой отряд, Куросаки Ичиго и Улькиорра Шифер.

***

Тенджиро Киринджи оказался владельцем исцеляющих горячих источников, которые, как выяснилось, были прообразом источников Урахары. Теплая вода приятно щекотала тело и успокаивала, и Ичиго в какой-то момент даже попытался поплавать, ибо исцеляться ему было не от чего.

— Ты пробуешь плавать, Куросаки Ичиго?

Ичиго посмотрел на Улькиорру, который положил голову на камень и которого, судя по слипающимся глазам, разморило здесь.

— Да, — Ичиго кивнул и кое-что осознал. — Ты же не умеешь плавать, да?

Улькиорра кивнул.

— В Уэко Мундо нет воды, — медленно произнес он и закрыл глаза.

— Тогда нам будет чем заняться, когда вернемся домой, — оптимистично заявил Ичиго и снова оперся о камни. — Можем даже попробовать съездить на Окинаву.

После их отправили при помощи площадки «Земля-воздух» к Хикифуне-сан, ибо у каждого члена Нулевого отряда был небесный город с дворцом, и это было единственным способом перемещения между ними.

Ичиго и сейчас не покидало ощущение, что что-то тут нечисто, а Улькиорра спокойно поглощал насекомых, которые, по его словам, были довольно вкусными. Сюрпризом оказалось и то, что Хикифуне-сан была стройной и миловидной женщиной, которая становилась толстой для большего запаса энергии.

— А в чем смысл этого всего? Источников, обеда? — спросил Ичиго у неё, но ответил ему Улькиорра, смотрящий на него, как на идиота.

— Чтобы подготовить нас к встрече с квинси?

— Верно, — в глазах Хикифуне загорелся хитрый огонек. — И к встрече со следующим из нас.

***

На третьем острове их ждал некто Ооэцу Нимайя. «Человек, сотворивший занпакто» — обмолвился перед их уходом Урахара. Им оказался мужчина средних лет, выглядящий, как рэпер, с дворцом и большим количеством красивых девушек.

— Тут точно есть какой-то подвох. Наверняка они все переодетые мужики.

— Нет, Куросаки Ичиго, — Улькиорра равнодушно смотрел на окруживших его девушек. — Но от них не чувствуется реацу.

А странное поведение члена Нулевого отряда прервала ударом ноги в лицо внезапно появившаяся девочка.

— Сколько ты еще собираешься продолжать это представление? — недовольная незнакомка махнула рукой. — Пройдемте, с хозяином вечно так. Он просто не хочет признавать, что живет не здесь.

Созерцая на голом каменном утесе деревянный сарай с корявой надписью «Дворец Феникса», Ичиго задумался, что в его жизни пошло не так.

— Проходите, не стесняйтесь, гости дорогие, — Ичиго зашел в темное помещение и тут же куда-то провалился.

— Куросаки Ичиго! — встревоженный Улькиорра устремился к нему, но дверь сарая захлопнулась, и после безрезультатного удара по хлипкому внешне дереву Улькиорра понял, что ее не так-то просто открыть.

— Не волнуйся, Улькиорра Шиффер, — невозмутимо сказал Ооэцу Нимайя, когда нахмурившийся Улькиорра повернулся к нему и встал в боевую позу. — Я помогаю занпакто обрести их истинную форму, как бы создавая их с нуля. Но если занпакто и шинигами между собой не в ладах то я ничем не могу им помочь. Ичиго Куросаки должен поладить со своим мечом.

— А если не поладит? — Улькиорра прищурился и не сдвинулся с места.

— Тогда мы просто отправим его домой, — Ооэцу Нимайя пожал плечами. — Лучше подумай, чем займешься пока. Он не выйдет оттуда еще где-то около трех суток.

Не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, Улькиорра медленно расслабился. В его голове было много разных идей, и одна из них показалась наиболее приемлемой.

— Я хочу сразиться с вами.

— Что?

— Я хочу сразиться с вами, — Улькиорра шагнул вперед и упрямо повторил свои слова. — И узнать, действительно ли вы нуждаетесь в нашей помощи.

Ооэцу Нимайя усмехнулся, встал с камня, и в его руке возник большой черный кузнечный молот.

— Разве я могу отказать?

***

Ичиго оглушил хохот. Знакомый, неприятный, противный хохот.

— Хичиго? — Ичиго ошарашенно повернулся к пустому. — Но тут же…

— Не твой внутренний мир? И что? — пустой поморщился. — Этот шинигами отвечает за занпакто. Естественно, ему под силу сделать так, чтобы мы материализовались.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Включи мозги, Король. Ты заигрался в героя и идешь на верную смерть. Умирать вместе с тобой я не хочу, — проворчал пустой, и в темноте сверкнули лезвие меча и белоснежный хищный оскал. — Поэтому докажи мне, что не сдохнешь в первом бою.

Ичиго усмехнулся и взмахнул рукой. Ничего не произошло.

— Где?..

— Ты тупой, Король, — Хичиго с откровенной издевкой посмотрел на Ичиго. — Как думаешь, я стану сражаться против самого себя?

Ичиго закусил губу. Чёрт, об этом он не подумал.

— А как же…

— Я здесь, Ичиго, — около пустого возник Зангецу. — И я тоже не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь.

Ичиго захотел захохотать и расплакаться.

— Значит, без меча, — вздохнул он, обретая уверенность, и вызывающе взглянул вперёд. — Хорошо. Нападайте.

***

_Лечение Орихиме ран заняло долгое время. Как только Ичиго более-менее оправился, то проигнорировал робкое «Постой, Куросаки-кун, еще не всё» и пошёл искать подмогу. В итоге он наткнулся на Исиду, Ренджи, Маюри и Унохану — первых двух лечили шинигами из четвертого отряда, отчего Ичиго с облегчением вздохнул._

_— О, вот вы где, Куросаки-сан. Мы как раз искали вас, чтобы отправиться в мир людей. Вы готовы? — Унохана повернулась к нему._

_— Да, — Ичиго кивнул. Орихиме надо отдать должное — не осталось ничего, кроме слабости. Даже боли._

_— Отлично. Капитан Куроцучи, вы нам не поможете? — Унохана посмотрела на Маюри с милой улыбкой, от которой Ичиго захотел убежать подальше. Но и Маюри был не так прост, хотя у него от этой улыбки будто свело скулы. Капитаны немного поругались, но всё-таки Маюри пошел создавать проход между мирами, ворча что-то про неуважение к гениям науки._

_— Позвольте, я пока осмотрю вас, Куросаки-сан? Для сражений вы должны быть в как можно лучшей форме._

_— Да со мной вроде бы все в порядке._

_— Я настаиваю, — после повторения добрейшей улыбки Ичиго моментально подошел к Унохане, которая через пару минут сосредоточенного изучения нахмурились._

_— У вас странная реацу, Куросаки-сан. Не такая, как раньше._

_— Странная? Это плохо?_

_— Нет, — Унохана мотнула головой. — Просто необычно._

__

***

То ли из-за малого опыта хождения между мирами, то ли ему просто не повезло, но из гарганты Ичиго вывалился и стукнулся головой о жесткий тротуар, но почти сразу же встал и осмотрелся. В городе будто настал конец света — полуразрушенные дома, раскуроченные дороги, обломанные деревья… Ичиго вздрогнул, когда представил на месте фальшивой Каракуре свою.

«Спасибо» — мысленно благодарил он шинигами, пока бежал по городу и старался не обращать внимания на слабые, знакомые отголоски реацу.

«Я одолею Айзена».

«Хорошо. Тогда я займусь ранеными, а вы идите и найдите его» — Унохана почему-то сразу поверила ему, за что Ичиго был ей благодарен.

Ичиго побежал ещё быстрее, прыгая между обломками зданий. Наконец он добрался до разрушенной центральной площади, где при виде неподвижно лежавшего в зеленой траве знакомого тела остановился, не веря глазам, а после подбежал к нему.

— Йоруичи-сан! — Ичиго аккуратно перевернул женщину на спину. Без сознания, но вроде сильных ран нет, слабенькая реацу есть, и грудь медленно поднимается-опускается. Слава богу. Ичиго привстал. Рядом обнаружились Урахара, отчего Ичиго стало совсем не по себе и …

— ПАПА?! — мужчина в одеянии шинигами сидел на каменной глыбе и тяжело дышал. На окрик Ичиго он поднял глаза, и ошеломление в них за пару секунд сменилось радостью.

— Ичиго… Ты вернулся, — от улыбки у Ичиго внутри что-то ухнуло в ноги и болезненно сжалось.

— Конечно, я вернулся! Как я мог не вернуться! Мог бы и не протыкать себя мечом, глупый старик!

— Вообще-то он и не протыкал, — раздался рядом красивый баритон, и Ичиго быстро развернулся. Перед ним стоял Айзен, отличающийся от прежнего себя. Более… модный, что ли? Звучало глупо, но другого слова Ичиго подобрать не мог. Разве что глаза Айзена стали темными и нечеловеческими.

— Твой отец был бывшим капитаном десятого отряда, — неторопливо произнес мужчина. — Но потом встретил твою мать, квинси, и ушел из Готэя.

Ичиго с неверием уставился на Айзена. Что за?..

— Это правда, — Ичиго взглянул на помрачневшего отца. Открыл рот, закрыл. Посмотрел на наблюдавшего за этим с интересом Айзена.

— Ладно, сейчас не время думать об этом. Не рассказал — значит, была причина, — Ичиго махнул рукой и обратился к Айзену. — Можно мне минутку?

Айзен слегка удивился.

— Хочешь попрощаться со своим отцом, Куросаки Ичиго? Хорошо, я разрешаю тебе, — великодушно сказал он, после чего Ичиго схватил Йоруичи и своего отца и скрылся за углом дома.

— Что ты задумал, Куросаки Ичиго? Не похоже, что ты решил сбежать. Интересно, — Айзен грациозно присел на ближайший камень. Он уже начал думать, что Куросаки Ичиго всё-таки умер в Уэко Мундо. А нет, выжил, только пришел поздно, когда всех его соратников уже победили. На что он надеется?

***

— Ичиго, что ты делаешь? — Иссин удивленно глядел на Ичиго, что положил рядом с ним бессознательного Урахару.

— Ничего, пап. У меня есть план, — Ичиго выпрямился и проверил окрестности. Вроде кроме этих троих рядом никого нет. Отлично.

— Какой план? — Ичиго в ответ на внимательный взор отца только пожал плечами.

— Такой, — сказал он, понимая, что вряд ли за двадцать секунд выложит все. — Поэтому я и отнес вас сюда, если все получится немного не так, как нужно. До встречи, — Ичиго упорхнул на крышу, а с нее — вниз, за дом, и Иссин остался сидеть с раскрытым ртом, а затем грустно улыбнулся.

— Удачи тебе, Ичиго.

***

— Не надо, Ичиго, — в этот раз внутренний мир был абсолютно спокоен. Ни ветра, ни разозленного пустого, ни даже намека на воду. Только Ичиго и почему-то выглядящий лет на пятнадцать Зангецу, но шинигами почему-то знал, что так и нужно.

— У меня нет выбора, дядя, — подросток-меч натянул капюшон на голову, из-под которого с глубокой печалью смотрел на Ичиго. — Ждать, когда восстановятся мои силы, я не могу — Айзен уничтожит Каракуру. Остается только это, — Ичиго поддался внезапному порыву и обнял Зангецу. — Не грусти. Ты все равно останешься со мной, разве не так? Ты — часть моей души, и никуда не исчезнешь.

В воздухе повисло тяжелое молчание.

— А если, когда ты потеряешь силы, на тебя нападет пустой?

— Если я этого не сделаю, то все равно умру, только раньше, — Ичиго чуть отстранился, взял за плечи Зангецу и заглянул ему в глаза. — А так поживу еще. Поможешь?

Черные глаза исказились. В них было всё — мольба, грусть, сожаление, смирение. И одновременно — храбрость и железная решимость.

— Ты знаешь ответ. Ты — это я, Ичиго. Странно просить о чем-то самого себя, — Зангецу обнял Ичиго в ответ, и тот печально улыбнулся и погладил духовный меч по мягким черным волосам.

«Прости».

***

— Попрощался с отцом и готов познать отчаяние, Куросаки Ичиго? — Айзен встал с камня при виде приближающегося Ичиго.

— Типа того, — Ичиго аккуратно приземлился, мрачно и уверенно посмотрел на Айзена и вспомнил смерть Орихиме и Исиды в иллюзии Улькиорры. Воспоминания пустого показывались ему, словно фильм на старой пленке, но этого оказалось достаточно: пока он жив, он не допустит подобного.

— Что же, покажи мне свой туз в рукаве, Куроса…

— Гетсуга Теншоу.

Айзен нахмурился: вокруг Ичиго стали собираться черные потоки реацу, от которых Айзену стало немного беспокойно.

— Произносишь название приема? Мне же легче отразить его или увернуться.

— Попробуй, — Ичиго усмехнулся, скрываясь в черном вихре реацу.

«Просто удар. Самый сильный удар. Сосредоточить силу в одном месте и не строить из себя крутого, не так ли, Улькиорра? Прости за невыполненное обещание».

Когда Айзен осознал, что всё принимает неожиданный и опасный оборот, было слишком поздно. Черные потоки реацу засосало в меч, и спустя секунду — один-единственный замах и миг высвобождения всех сил — противника смела смертоносная реацу.

***

— Что? — Ичиго огляделся. Айзена не было видно, а сам он оказался в нелюбимых шортах в цветочек и футболке с «Thirty seconds to Mars». И реацу вокруг он не чувствовал.… Все закончилось?

— Думаешь, все закончилось хорошо, Урахара? — плевался Айзен, пока печать поглощала его. — Куросаки Ичиго потерял свои силы! Даже если я уйду, появятся другие! Справитесь ли вы с ними без него?!

Урахара повернулся к Ичиго, что внимательно рассматривал площадь, но ничего не видел.

— Справимся, — Урахара развернулся к Айзену и невесело усмехнулся перед тем, как того окончательно поглотила печать. — Клянусь тебе своим мечом, Айзен.

Маленький октаэдр упал на землю, и Урахара подобрал его, а затем свалился около большого камня и облегченно выдохнул. Вот теперь всё действительно закончилось.

***

— Ты прошел испытание, Ичиго, — послышался над поверженным и окровавленным парнем будто через вату голос Зангецу.

— Удачи, Король. Она тебе точно понадобится, — Хичиго хихикнул, и мечи растворились во тьме. Ичиго прикусил губу. Оказывается, без меча он умеет лишь уворачиваться. Ну и серо. Подталкиваемый желанием изменить это, Ичиго медленно и с трудом пополз, стараясь игнорировать адскую боль везде, где только можно. Когда голова коснулась стены, и под давлением та скрипнула и подалась вперед, Ичиго понял, что нашел дверь. Как только он вылез на свет, то глаза, привыкшие к темноте, временно ослепли, а еще Ичиго придавило к земле без возможности дышать — чужая реацу была сравнима с его на пике силы и грозила умертвить его окончательно. Ичиго усмехнулся и представил эпитафию на своей будущей могиле: «Его расплющило реацу».

После того, как он наконец стал что-то более-менее четко видеть, сердце ухнуло в пятки — худое тело Улькиорры отлетело в сторону, в траву, и осталось лежать там.

— Что?.. — вместо ругательств из горла вырвался лишь еле различимый хрип. Ооэцу Нимайя, с которого разом спала вся напускная веселость и которому принадлежала та самая давящая реацу, подошел к лежащему на земле Улькиорре.

— Ты проиграл, Улькиорра Шиффер, — он коснулся молотом его головы, и Ичиго ощутил чувство дежа вю. Где-то он уже это видел…

Повторный еле слышный хрип привлек внимание Ооэцу Нимайи.

— О, Куросаки Ичиго. Так ты все-таки прошел испытание, — глаза Ичиго начали слипаться, поэтому он лишь различил в голосе серьезное беспокойство. Но произошедшее в следующий миг заставило его от изумления поднять наливающиеся свинцом веки — грудь Ооэцу Нимайи пронзили синие полупрозрачные когти, а из-за его плеча выглянул Улькиорра, на лице которого смешались бесконечные злость и усталость.

— Что?.. — Ичиго отключился окончательно.

***

Вода хлынула в рот, и Ичиго, отплевываясь, вынырнул на поверхность и вскоре, более-менее быстро придя в себя, огляделся. Похоже, он снова на этих источниках, только теперь перебинтованный донельзя.

— А ты быстро очнулся, — Ичиго обернулся — рядом сидел Тенджиро Киринджи все с той же травинкой в зубах и смотрел на него со смесью интереса и сочувствия.

— А где…

— Там, — мужчина дернул головой чуть влево, и Ичиго увидел, что там, под водой, лежит тоже весь перебинтованный бывший пустой.

— Улькиорра! — Ичиго бросился к нему и вытащил его из воды. Грудь Улькиорры медленно поднималась и опускалась, и если бы не бинты, то создавалось бы ощущение, что Улькиорра просто спал.

— Не беспокойся, он не умер. Раны серьезные, но восстановимые: надо отдать должное Нимайе, он старался не ранить его непоправимо. А еще у Улькиорры Шифера хорошая регенерация, так что он быстро восстановится, — невозмутимо сказал Тенджиро Киринджи. Ичиго растерянно и настороженно посмотрел на него, не зная, что теперь и думать о Нулевом отряде.

— Что произошло?

— Он предложил мне подраться, чтобы оценить мою силу, — в комнату вошел Ооэцу Нимайя. — Где-то на середине боя он сказал, что пришел сюда не заниматься ерундой, а сражаться в полную силу, насмерть. Что хочет проверить, сможет ли он победить Яхве, — мужчина с сочувствием взглянул на Улькиорру и потрогал свою грудь. — Не ожидал от него такого.

Ичиго впал в ступор и с неверием всмотрелся в спокойное лицо Улькиорры.

— Он… действительно так сказал?

— Да. А что?

— Ничего, — Ичиго усмехнулся, вспомнив про высокомерие Улькиорры, из-за которого тот вполне мог произнести что-то такое. «Подобного пренебрежения собственной персоной я не потерплю, Куросаки Ичиго?»

***

— Как, Куросаки Ичиго?

— Нормально, — одобрительно заметил тот.

После источников они вновь завалились к Хикифуне, а после — к Сенджумаре, что дала им одежду для будущих сражений. Оказалось, что женщина имела титул «Покровительница ткачества» и что именно она придумала одеяние шинигами. И если Ичиго сделали лишь небольшое изменение в виде белых наплечников и пояса, а также подарили белый плащ и повязку на голову, то Улькиорре создали всё с нуля. В итоге его костюм чем-то напоминал костюм ниндзя без капюшона — темный, с неплохой легкой защитой и будто сливающийся с телом, что было логичным, так как в бою Улькиорра больше полагался на скорость, оставляя защиту на невероятно прочную кожу и регенерацию.

Улькиорра разглядывал новое одеяние и вспоминал прошлое сражение: будучи пустым, он спокойно принимал проигрыши. Может, потому что понимал, что если враг сильнее тебя, в том, то в проигрыше ему нет ничего постыдного.

А так как эти шинигами запросили их помощь, значит, скорее всего, сами справится не могут. Улькиорра ошибся — один, хоть и не без труда, одолел его, но сейчас осознание своей слабости почему-то вызывало злость. Даже в полумертвом состоянии она все еще горела в Улькиорре, из-за чего он собрал оставшиеся силы и выполнил трюк с когтями. Да, не очень честно, но если противник подумал, что бой окончен, он не виноват. Улькиорра невесело посмотрел на оптимистичного Ичиго. С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься?

***

— Я открою портал в мир квинси, — сказал глава Нулевого отряда, Ичибей Хьесубе, — И вы в него прыгнете.

— А, понятно, — Ичиго с некоторой опаской взглянул вниз с обрыва острова, а Улькиорра спокойно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда начнем, — в руках Ичибея возникла кисть, которой он начертал крупными мазками в воздухе несколько больших черных иероглифов, сложившихся в слово «Портал». Иероглифы засветились, и из-за исходящей от них силы Улькиорра поежился. А глава Нулевого отряда, похоже, опасней всех остальных. Каким тогда должен быть Яхве?

Внизу, под обрывом, начал закручиваться вихрь, который вскоре превратился во что-то, похожее на ураган голубой плазмы. По взглядам членов Нулевого отряда Ичиго понял: пора.

— Готов, Саске?

— Конечно, Наруто, — Ичиго пораженно уставился на хмыкнувшего Улькиорру, что только что… улыбнулся? Приподнял кончики рта, точнее, но все же это можно было назвать улыбкой. Ичиго сделал тоже самое, и, не сговариваясь, одновременно с Улькиоррой прыгнул в светящийся омут.

_Год спустя_

Молодой светловолосый человек сидел в кафе ясным летним днем и задумчиво почитывал газету. Неожиданно в кафе зашли двое посетителей, видных только ему — молодая девушка и парень с голубыми волосами в черных кимоно, и молодой человек изумленно раскрыл глаза

— Почему именно ты, а не Нелл? — пожаловалась девушка и села за свободный столик. — Почему мне не нужно следить именно за ней?

— Может, потому что она только недавно пришла в Готэй, — усмехнулся парень и пристроился рядом. — А я уже год с вами тусуюсь. Да и кто заподозрит зло в этих больших невинных глазах и кое-чем еще? — он красноречиво посмотрел ниже шеи девушки, на что она ядовито заметила:

— Не ожидала, что ты останешься на столь долгий срок.

— Я и сам не ожидал этого, — парень пожал плечами и довольно ухмыльнулся. — Но у вас веселее, чем у Айзена. Кстати, от Ичиго еще нет вестей?

Девушка помрачнела. Светловолосый молодой человек незаметно подвинулся ближе.

— Недавно вернулся Исида, — девушка тяжело уставилась на поверхность стола.

— И что? — парень напряг память, и на его лбу появились морщины. — Это же тот квинси, да? По-моему, он исчез почти сразу же, как Ичиго и Улькиорра смылись на то задание.

— Да. Он не рассказывает ничего и выглядит… пришибленным, — спустя долгую паузу произнесла девушка. — Да, он сказал, что Ичиго с Улькиоррой живы, и всё. Больше ничего.

«И, по словам Иноуэ, которая старалась смягчить их, это была только вишенка на торте».

— В общем, вы подозреваете, что всё у них хуже некуда, — парень откинулся на спинку стула и недовольно посмотрел в окно. — Остается только ждать. Я как раз одолею всех капитанов Готэя, и мы с ним сразимся.

Внезапно мобильный девушки запиликал.

— Гриммджоу, объявился новый пу… — когда она подняла взгляд, ее собеседника уже и след простыл, и она вздохнула. — Что за шинигами.

Рукия выбежала из кафе, а светловолосый молодой человек задумался и по-лисьи улыбнулся. Интересные дела творятся в Каракуре и Готэе 13. И что же случилось с Куросаки Ичиго?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Плотина длиною в тысячу дзё разрушается от муравьиной норки», «По соседству с храмом черти водятся» — японские поговорки.


End file.
